Darkness
by Misfits77
Summary: Con mucho esfuerzo Sasuke, Temari, Ino y Kasumi habían logrado convertir su retrogrado y aburrido colegio en algo divertido pero un incidente amenaza con cambiar el rumbo de las cosas... ¿podrán ellos sobreponerse a la adversidad y continuar a pesar de todo? ¿o tomaran en cambio caminos separados? SasuHina / ShikaTema
1. El final de las Vacaciones

El final de las Vacaciones

Mañana iba a ser el primer día de clases después del receso de invierno. No es que regresar a clases fuese particularmente emocionante, no había mucho del colegio que realmente le interesara a Temari. Las clases eran rutinarias y tediosas, los profesores sosos y aburridos, los compañeros eran estúpidos o ingenuos pero entre tanta mediocridad había algo que le emocionaba. Lo único interesante del colegio parecía ser su accesibilidad hacia el arte y la música y bajo este precepto es que había logrado constituir una banda. No habría trascendido mucho en un ambiente profesional, eran solo unos críos aprendiendo a tocar bajo los ojos de los profesionales, pero bajo la mirada de un colegio tan monótono eran el curry sobre el arroz, eran los que hacían que los actos escolares no fuesen tan aburridos.

Convencido de que los problemas de conducta de su hija se debían a que no sabía canalizar su energía, Temari había aprendido a tocar la batería a temprana edad y también temprana edad la conoció a ella, un niña pelirroja de grandes ojos azules que pasaría a ser su mejor amiga por el resto de su vida. Así que no está de más explicar que cuando Kasumi vino con la idea Temari no se pudo resistir. Pero contar esto no tendría sentido sin aclarar que el receso de invierno había resultado aburrido para la Sabuko, ya que su mejor amiga y el presidente de la clase se fueron de vacaciones juntos en un romántico viaje.

No la mal interpreten, a Temari le agradaba el novio de su amiga es solo que dos semanas le había parecido demasiado tiempo. Pero nada de eso interesaba ahora, mañana comenzarían las clases y todo volvería a la normalidad, ya no podía esperar. Se tiró en la cama con la intensión de dormir temprano, releyendo por enésima vez la letra de la siguiente canción, esa que Kasumi le había dejado antes de irse. En su cabeza se imaginaba el ritmo, aunque no podía esperar a ensayarla.

Las clases eran en efecto fastidiosas, los profesores insulsos, los compañeros estirados hijos de papi pero Kasumi, Kasumi era todo lo que Temari necesitaba para sobrevivir el último año de secundaria, bueno Kasumi y su amaba banda, Darkness.

0000000

Ella nunca había sido muy sociable y no era de extrañarse, Hinata Hyuga había pasado por al menos cinco colegios en los últimos tres años. Es difícil mudarse todo el tiempo solo porque tu padre tiene que atender negocios. Estaba segura de que su madre jamás hubiese permitido algo así pero que más daba, no había nada que hacer. Solo esperaba que, al tener familiares en Tokio, su padre decidiera no mudarse más. No es como si él viviera con sus hijas de todas maneras, nunca volvió a vivir con ellas después de que su esposa murió así que les designo una tutora quien, afortunadamente, las trataba con todo el amor del mundo. Hinata tenía buenos recuerdos de su primo Neji, así que estaba emocionada por ir a su misma escuela. Pero estos pensamientos pronto se desvanecieron cuando su hermana menor golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

Hinata se bajó de la cama con pesadumbres, realmente no estaba de humor para aguantar lo que de seguro sería un escándalo por algo insignificante como "tu habitación es más grande que la mía". Pero por alguna razón lo hizo, supongo que siempre tuvo esperanzas en que Hanabi la aceptara como hermana mayor, pero ahora eso parecía imposible.

Con la mirada cansada y clavada en el piso tomó el pomo de la puerta para comenzar a girarlo y, a medida que la puerta se abría, la peliazul veía como el pie de su hermana se levantaba y bajaba casi como si estuviera molesta por la espera.

-Hasta que abres la puerta –soltó refunfuñando Hanabi y prosiguió igual de apresurada– mañana es el primer día de clases y no voy a poder negar si me preguntan que eres mi pariente, pero ni se te ocurra decir que eres mi hermana y tampoco aparezcas por mi curso, no quiero dañar mi reputación desde el primer día.

Cualquiera hubiese mandado a esa pequeña arrogante al demonio, cualquiera menos Hinata. No era masoquista en lo absoluto, no tenía complejos de inferioridad ni nada por el estilo, lo que le sucedía a Hinata estaba ligado a una vieja promesa, promesa que no pudo sostener. Es increíble como un mismo suceso puede desatar reacciones tan distintas en dos personas tan cercanas como las que están vinculadas por lazos de sangre.

-Sí, lo que digas –fue la vaga respuesta que le dio a su hermanita antes de preguntar- ¿algo más?

-No, solo "ESO" –recalcó Hanabi furiosa por el poco interés que su hermana mayor había mostrado en el tema.

-Bien, buenas noches –se despidió la peliazul pero Hanabi ya le había dado la espalda para ingresar a su habitación y azotar la puerta.

-Vaya que tiene carácter –susurró por lo bajo la mayor de las Hyuga antes de entrar a su habitación.

Espero que las actividades extracurriculares sean interesantes –deseó en silencio esperando poder pasar el menor tiempo posible en la casa– las clases de karate en la secundaria de Osaka fueron demasiado aburridas –meditó mientras se arropaba en su cama para disponerse a dormir.

000000000

Mañana sería un día problemático, bueno todo le parecía problemático desde que la directora le había dicho que lo avanzarían de curso debido a sus calificaciones. Él se había negado rotundamente, cuando eres un vago no es bonito que saquen de tu zona de confort tan bruscamente, pero su madre le prohibió rechazar la oferta académica y terminó por aceptar de mala gana.

-Tsk –masculló desde su habitación mientras se llevaba el brazo a los ojos para detener el brillo de la lámpara de techo. Pero no era precisamente la luz lo que le molestaba.

Podrías haber intervenido, ¿no lo crees papá? –pensó recordando la discusión familiar que tuvo por el tema de avanzar cursos. Su madre le imponía fervientemente hacerlo, él se negaba rotundamente y su padre solo estaba ahí, como un mueble, sin decir una palabra. – ¿o será que las mujeres son en verdad problemáticas?

Bueno, sea como sea, ya no estaré con Chouji e Ino –caviló pensando en sus amigos de la infancia– aunque Ino está más bien ocupada en sus cosas, no será lo mismo sin ellos. Me pregunto si habrá podido distraerse en las vacaciones, espero haya podido salir de su casa a menudo. Seguro Chouji la ayudó, todo era mucho más sencillo cuando salía con Sai, él realmente la quería pero ella no supo cómo aceptar esos sentimientos compartidos. No hay mucha gente que conozca a Ino en verdad y aun así todos la aclaman cuando sube al escenario para tocar el bajo, supongo que ese es el efecto Darkness. Creo que seguiré teniendo dos rock stars en mi clase, espero que mañana toquen en el acto de inauguración así puedo dormir un poco más y aun así llegar a tiempo a clases.

Será mejor que apague esa maldita luz.

000000000

Su casa se sentía bastante vacía sin su hermano, no es como si hablaran mucho en verdad, pero no era ese tipo de relación la que ellos tenían. Sasuke no necesitaba hablarle a Itachi para que este entendiera lo que el menor le quería decir y viceversa. La charla entre ellos era justa y necesaria, no más no menos y aun así no soportaban estar mucho tiempo separados. La sola presencia del otro les brindaba calma y seguridad.

Itachi había logrado que su padre les permitiera vivir sin un tutor encargado. Él era uno de los mejores estudiantes de una prestigiosa escuela, responsable y maduro y, sin dudas, el único capaz de domar a Sasuke ante los ojos de su padre. Fugaku Uchiha llevaba una vida similar a la de Hiashi Hyuga, ambos eran prestigiosos empresarios, ninguno de ellos vivía con su familia y ambos estaban especialmente decepcionados de uno de sus hijos. De hecho, la decepción era tal que los consideraban un fracaso en el cual invertir tiempo sería inútil. Pero para Fugaku Itachi era la mejor niñera que Sasuke pudiese tener. Incluso había logrado que el menor participara en una de las mejores actividades extracurriculares del colegio.

Sasuke era bastante introvertido y misterioso y rara vez se comunicaba con alguien que no conociera. No le agradaban las relaciones sociales en lo absoluto ni tenía interés en generarlas o mantenerlas. Aun así era uno de los estudiantes más codiciados por las mujeres en el colegio. Sus notas estaban por encima del promedio, su apariencia ponía en declive la de sus compañeros, su voz calma y serena y a la vez cargada de fuerza paralizaba a más de una dama, Sasuke Uchiha era realmente el premio que ninguna había logrado ganar. Pero nada de esto le interesaba a él, Sasuke había ingresado a Darkness de mala gana para pasar a quedarse gustosamente.

Una de las cosas que odió al principio fue esa regla de que todos dentro del grupo deben llamarse por su nombre. Pero paulatinamente se había acostumbrado y ahora lo único que le importaba era seguir tocando, eso era lo que más le importaba porque tan solo eso lograba liberar sus frustraciones.

Ahora mismo estaba llenando el vacío de la habitación con potentes acordes y de no ser porque sintió que su bolsillo vibraba nunca se hubiera percatado de ese mensaje de texto que le llegó.

-Mañana por la mañana tomaremos el avión, llegaremos a las siete. Kasumi dice que deberían empezar el recital con "Insulsas Melodías" antes de tocar "Calabozos y Profesores" –decía el mensaje de su hermano en la pantalla.

-Entonces llegan con tiempo. Dile que está bien y pregúntale sobre la nueva canción –fue su respuesta.

-Dice que está lista para ser ensayada pero que no dejes de practicar –manifestó Itachi.

-Ok, buen viaje –escribió el Uchiha mientras pensaba que dejar de tocar nunca fue una opción. Y rasqueteando las cuerdas continuó hasta muy entrada la noche.


	2. Trágicas Noticias

El sistema educativo en este fic es el siguiente:

PRIMARIA

de 1ero a 7mo grado

edad de los alumnos : (6-12 años)

SECUNDARIA

de 1ero a 5to año

edad de los alumnos: (13-17 años)

-0-0-0

**Trágicas Noticias**

El reloj no había sonado esa mañana, ¿cómo podía ser posible que se le ocurriera fallar justo el primer día de clases? Temari saltó de la cama al notar que durante la noche había golpeado el despertador y éste, al caer de la mesa de luz, se había hecho añicos contra el piso. El día estaba demasiado nublado como para adivinar qué hora era y cuando quiso ver la hora en su celular se percató de que este no tenía batería.

-¡Con un demonio ¿qué más me puede pasar hoy?! –gritó mientras se vestía a toda prisa, de no apurarse se perdería del inicio de la ceremonia y su banda no podría tocar.

Salió corriendo de su casa y llegó desalineada al colegio para notar, con tristeza y angustia, que la ceremonia ya había terminado.

No puede ser –pensó sintiéndose culpable e inmediatamente pensó en sus amigos, principalmente en la pelirroja–perdóname Katsu, te lo compensaré.

Sin más remedio, se dispuso a ingresar a las instalaciones. Estaba preparada para que el profesor le diera una reprimenda por llegar tarde a clases así que cuando abrió la puerta del salón dijo mientras daba una reverencia– lamento machismo la tardanza –esperando recibir gritos, amenazas y, probablemente, un pase gratis a la oficina de la directora.

-Está bien, siéntese Sabuko –fue toda la respuesta que el más más severo de sus profesores le dio.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par y absolutamente sorprendida se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Una vez allí se giró para cuestionarle a su mejor amiga la actitud compasiva del profesor pero solo encontró un pupitre vacío.

¿Se habrá enfermado? –Se preguntó a sí misma y luego meditó– si tuviese batería podría revisar mi celular, ella no falta sin enviarme un mensaje.

En lo que ella pensaba esto un nuevo alumno con cara de aburrido ingresaba al curso– discúlpeme profesor, se me hizo tarde –soltó haciendo una reverencia.

-No toleraré retrasos en mi clase señor Nara –fue la cruda respuesta que el maestro le dio y grande fue la sorpresa en la cara de la rubia. ¿Por qué estaba regañando a este chico que llego a penas unos minutos más tarde que ella y no a ambos?

De seguro Itachi reclamara esta diferencia de trato en el concejo estudiantil, es el representante de la clase después de todo –caviló con una mueca malvada la Sabuko mientras miraba de reojo el lugar del Uchiha que también se encontraba vacío. – ¿Será que estos dos decidieron tomarse un día más de vacaciones y no le dijeron a nadie? –se preguntó molesta.

-Siéntese detrás de la señorita Sabuko –dijo el maestro señalando el lugar que estaba detrás de Temari.

Ésta abrió los ojos de par en par, el sujeto se estaba olvidando de Kasumi. Así que, sin pensarlo, se paró y apoyó con fuerza las manos sobre su escritorio para decir– ese es el asiento de Terumi.

Toda la clase se volteó para verla pero nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, varios murmullos incomprensibles comenzaron a circular, cada voz desorientaba más y más a la rubia quien se mostraba firme en su posición mientras el maestro no sabía que decirle.

-El señor Nara se sentará allí por hoy y fin del asunto –decretó con firmeza después de mostrarse pasmado por varios segundos.

Temari se sentó bruscamente en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y solo soltó un- ¡Hump!

El Nara procedió a sentarse donde le habían indicado, dejo sus cosas a un lado y se acomodó en el pupitre luego se acercó a la nuca de Temari y susurró– no te preocupes, no me interesa el lugar de tu amiga, la Rock Star.

-Hump, no es como si le llegases a los tobillos –devolvió ella con frialdad.

-Sabes si hubieran tocado hoy, como se suponía iban a hacer, nadie hubiese notado que yo no estaba –acotó él como si de un reproche se tratase.

-Lo lamento, se me olvidó que el niño genio de Tercero quería jugar con los grandes de Quinto y me quede dormida –musitó ella con sarcasmo– no volverá a pasar, su majestad.

-No entiendo como Ino puede ser amiga de alguien como tú –refunfuñó con apatía el moreno.

-¡Sabuko, Nara silencio los dos! –advirtió el profesor un poco molesto por tantas interrupciones. Ambos se disculparon con el maestro y no volvieron a intercambiar palabra en lo que duraron las clases de ese día.

Cuando la campana marcó el fin del primer bloque de clases Temari corrió a la sala de música, lugar donde solía reunirse con los miembros de la banda de vez en cuando. Ella sabía que los hallaría ahí, eso esperaba, eso deseaba para saber que todo estaba bien. Pero el silencio que reinaba en ese pasillo, hacía que los recuerdos de risa y música se desvanecieran ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho?

Entró a la sala con mejor acústica del lugar y entonces encontró a Ino, una sensual rubia de Tercer año que tocaba el bajo, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y a Sasuke, el guitarrista principal, más inexpresivo que nunca. Todo indicaba que habían peleado pero en realidad no habían cruzado palabra alguna y aun así, sus emociones eran causadas por el mismo evento.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Temari atónita por la escena.

-Temari-chan… -soltó Ino cubriéndose la cara para que no la vieran llorar.

-Ahora que llegaron las dos puedo decirlo, no quiero formar parte de Darkness por más tiempo –soltó el Uchiha sin remordimiento alguno pero aun así con mucha ira en su voz.

-Sasuke-kun… -musitó la Yamanaka con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de procesar todo lo que sucedía.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa?! –Preguntó furiosa la Sabuko y luego continuó aún más enojada– ¿Cómo que te vas? ¡¿Sé lo dijiste a Kasumi?!

Ambos estudiantes de Tercer año miraron incrédulos a la rubia.

-¡No me miren así! ¿Qué está pasando Sasuke? ¿Por qué tu hermano y Katsu no vinieron al colegio hoy? –continuó histérica la dama hundiéndose en un mar de preguntas.

-¿No estuviste en la ceremonia de inicio de clases? –preguntó Ino sin entender porque Temari no sabía nada del asunto.

-No, me quede dormida. ¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó a la rubia quien no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada y negar con la cabeza.

-El avión en el que viajaban mi hermano y Kasumi se estrelló esta mañana y no hubo sobrevivientes –soltó con frialdad el pelinegro.

Las pupilas de Temari comenzaron a vibrar, sus manos temblaban y solo pudo soltar en un murmullo– No es cierto, no pude ser cierto –para luego gritar en estado de shock– ¡ES MENTIRA!

Ino corrió hacia ella y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, Temari estaba fuera de sí y no podía contenerse, no podía dejar de gritar. Sasuke no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes con fuerza y observar el deplorable espectáculo que se alzaba frente a él.

Es irónico saber que la oscuridad recién está empezando –pensó Sasuke.

0000000000

El acto de inauguración no había sido nada de lo que ella esperaba, pero nadie puede esperar que sucesos tan desafortunados sucedan. El triste y melancólico ambiente que había en el aula fue aplacándose con el correr de las horas y para cuando comenzó el segundo bloque de clases ya comenzaban a oírse risita y murmullos, la vida continuaba después de todo.

Hinata había sido presentada como la nueva integrante del salón aunque nadie le prestó mucha atención en verdad, esto colocó a la Hyuga en un estado de suma comodidad. Se ubicó en el asiento indicado por el maestro y se dispuso a ser invisible. Solo hablaba cuando el profesor preguntaba algo y nada más. No es como si sus compañeros le dieran importancia de todas maneras, de haber habido alguien a quien le pudiese llegar a interesar la existencia de la nueva alumna ahora mismo estaba demasiado ocupado con cualquier otro tema.

Veía las notas secretas ir y venir, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran unidireccionales. Las notas eran recibidas por el alumno que se sentaba delante de ella pero él no se molestaba en leer ninguna, la Hyuga podía notar como el sujeto arrojaba disimuladamente los papelitos por la ventana sin siquiera desenvolverlos y aun así le seguían llegando.

Debe ser difícil querer estar solo y que todos te acosen –pensó para sí misma.

Al sonar la campana del segundo receso todos salieron de las aulas con normalidad, parecía ser que nada hubiese sucedido. El moreno que había sido receptor de todas las miradas durante las clases fue el primero en salir, como si estuviera huyendo de algo y varias chicas del salón no titubearon al seguirlo. Hinata no dudaba de la popularidad de dicho sujeto pero por alguna razón no le prestó demasiada atención en ese momento.

Se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a dar un recorrido por las instalaciones, en ese momento no le interesaba mucho hacer sociales con sus compañeros. Un pasillo la llevo a otro y antes de darse cuenta estaba frente al tablón de anuncios. Dejó que su vista recorriera folleto por folleto sin saber bien lo que estaba buscando hasta que un dedo señaló el pequeño papel que colgaba de un extremo: "Se cancela el recital de Darkness, y todos sus eventos programados hasta futuro aviso".

-¿Puedes creerlo? –preguntó indignada una voz que la Hyuga jamás había escuchado antes.

-No sé por qué te sorprende –respondió una peliazul cambiando completamente de actitud y asumiendo un semblante más serio.

-Entiendo que no tocaran hoy, pero no hay necesidad de cancelar las fechas que tanto costó conseguir –refunfuñó la dama cruzándose de brazos.

-No veo como eso podría importarte ahora –señaló Hinata clavándole una profunda mirada.

-¡Claro que me importa! –Reprochó molesta y luego bajando lo mirada dejó que su voz se llenara de pena cuando soltó– ¿cómo podría… no importarme ya?

-No deberías estar aquí –opinó sin inmutarse con absoluta seguridad.

-Aún tengo cosas que hacer –respondió la misteriosa mujer dejando en claro que no se iría así como así.

-Oye chica nueva, ya va a sonar la campana –anunció uno de los chicos de su clase mientras corría hacia el aula.

-¡Ha… hai! –es todo lo que la Hyuga pudo decir mientras nerviosamente bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos. Y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, se puso en marcha hacía su aula mientras la campana sonaba.

00000000

Cuando Temari volvió a su casa sintió que el mundo entero estaba situado en su espalda. Le dolía todo, principalmente el alma. Se internó en su habitación para intentar relajarse, enchufó el cargador de su celular y se tiró en la cama boca abajo. No quería pensar, no quería sentir, se giró levemente para quedar de costado, las paredes de su habitación estaban llenas de fotos, de hermosos recuerdos que ya no podrían reproducirse. Kasumi había sido su única y verdadera amiga.

Al no encontrar acomodo se dirigió a la ventana y se sentó allí un rato contemplando el cielo que cambiaba de colores con la caída del sol y entonces vislumbró un pasaje ya conocido a un sitio familiar.

Me siento sola pensando en lo divertido que fue conocerte –pensó mientras escalaba su casa por la enredadera de siempre. ¿Cuantas veces habían subido al techo de su casa para hablar de pavadas bajo el cielo estrellado? ¿Cuantos secretos guardaría ese tejado? El mismo lugar que fue testigo silencio de risas, ahora albergaba amargas lágrimas.

Hablábamos de la vida como si supiéramos, pero ¿si tanto sabíamos por qué ahora me siento así? –se cuestionó duramente mientras las lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas. Pero aun en su deprimente estado pudo percibir que alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa.

Bajo sin ánimos la escalera, no tenía idea quien podría ser. Kankuro estaba en su club de teatro y Gaara en el diseño gráfico y, aunque ambos no tuvieran actividades extracurriculares, a ninguno de ellos se les ocurriría tocar el timbre en su propia casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que verdaderamente no esperaba y solo pudo pronunciar su nombre como en un susurro– Mei…

-Temari-chan –devolvió el saludo la única Terumi que ahora quedaba.

-No te esperaba –le dijo la Sabuko haciéndose a un lado para que la mujer entrara y bajando la cabeza como sintiéndose culpable.

-Lamento importunar, sé que tendrás cosas que hacer –soltó la pelirroja una vez dentro- pero…

-No te preocupes por eso… puedes sacarte los lentes si quieres –invitó Temari ya que la hermana mayor de Kasumi aun vestía los lentes oscuros.

-Prefería no hacerlo –respondió ella.

Tan coqueta como siempre, aun en este momento no quieres mostrar que has estado llorando –pensó la rubia.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –inquirió la rubia aunque la situación se estaba tornando un poco incomoda.

-No gracias, seré breve –dijo y le entregó a Temari una carta– espero que asistas.

La joven miró la carta, no hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que era la invitación a un funeral– ahí estaré –respondió decididamente sin siquiera echarle un vistazo al papel en cuestión.

-Entonces nos vemos pronto –se despidió la Terumi y abandonó el lugar.

¿Por qué acabo de prometer ir a un lugar que sé me causara mucho dolor? –se preguntó a si misma sintiéndose como una idiota– ¿será que de verdad soy estúpida?

Y mientras veía como la pelirroja se alejaba también veía como su hermano se acercaba– ¿esa era Mei Terumi? –Preguntó Kankuro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su hermana.

-Sí –respondió ella sencillamente mientras dudaba en si podría soportar el funeral de su amiga.

-¿Vas a ir? –preguntó el Sabuko mientras su hermana lo miraba desconcertada.

-¿Huh? –musitó.

-Si esa mujer vino aquí significa que te invitó al funeral de Kasumi, ¿vas a ir? –especificó.

-Sí, voy a ir –respondió.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué espero encontrar en un lugar como ese? De verdad soy estúpida –concluyó en silencio.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Gracias Kankuro –soltó junto a la primera sonrisa que había esbozado desde que se enteró las trágicas noticias y, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano quien era ahora mucho más alto que ella, agregó– pero estaré bien por mi cuenta.

¿Ahora resulta que regalo falsas sonrisas? No creo que este mejorando… –autoevaluó su decadencia.


	3. Entre reglas y actividades extracurricul

**Entre reglas y actividades extracurriculares**

Al llegar al colegio Temari se sentó en el lugar de siempre contra la ventana, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida, su mente aun no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos, el pecho le dolía todo el tiempo. Realmente no escuchó para nada la clase y sería impreciso afirmar o negar si escuchó la campana sonar para el cambio de hora. Pero si notó a la nueva profesora de química cuando entró al salón después del receso.

-Siéntense por favor –solicitó la coqueta mujer antes de hacer su presentación. Una vez que todos los alumnos se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos procedió a presentarse– mi nombre es Mei –dijo escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra– Terumi Mei.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar su apellido acoplándose a la sorpresa de Temari. La rubia esperaba que alguien la despertara de esta horrible pesadilla, ¡¿por qué razón habría decidido la hermana de Kasumi dar clases precisamente en esa escuela y justo ahora?! Tenía que ser una especie de broma cruel.

-Profesora Terumi… etto... usted es pariente de… -preguntó alguien levantando la mano tímidamente a lo que la Sabuko le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Terumi Kasumi era mi hermana –sentenció la dama con seriedad y fue todo lo que dijo respecto a ella. –Ahora abran sus libros de textos en la página cinco.

Esta sería sin dudas la materia más tediosa e incómoda de todo el año escolar para la Sabuko. Pero justo cuando estaba por sumergirse dentro de sus pensamientos nuevamente siente que le están tocando la espalda con un lápiz por lo que se vuelve levemente.

-Oye Sabuko –oyó a continuación.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta gruñonamente sabiendo que se trataba del niño vago del día anterior.

-Lamento lo que te dije ayer… yo no lo sabía –continuó pero ella lo interrumpió secamente.

-Ahórrate las disculpas, lo que me digas no podría importarme menos –afirmó sin mostrar debilidad.

-Okey… –soltó el moreno dejando el tema mientras se recostaba contra su silla. Él sabía que con ella así, tan a la defensiva, no sería posible hablar.

Casi se habían completado las dos horas de clase o, como Temari las llamaría, las dos horas de tortura cuando la profesora Terumi anunció– antes de que se retiren al receso la directora solicitó que se les informara que los estudiantes con las mejores notas serán evaluados para ocupar el puesto de presidente de la clase.

Ese puesto era de Itachi –pensó Temari cerrando el puño con fuerza.

-¡Ja! naturalmente ese puesto será mío –susurró la petulante de Tayuya provocando que la Sabuko se molestara aún más.

Cualquiera menos ella –deseo la rubia pero no había mucho que dejar a la suerte, Tayuya tenía el mejor promedio después de Itachi, todos sabían eso.

-Por lo que toda esta semana Hisako Tayuya y Nara Shikamaru serán observados de cerca –concluyó Mei antes de retirarse.

No puede ser… ¿el vago? –caviló Temari dándose vuelta bruscamente en su asiento para ver al sujeto que tenía detrás de sí.

-¿Humm? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Shikamaru sorprendido de que ahora la rubia lo estuviese viendo tan fijamente.

Pero la Sabuko no llegó a responderle porque en ese momento Tayuya y su sequito de admiradoras se detuvieron frente a la mesa de Shikamaru.

-Escucha Nara, ni pienses en hacerme esto difícil, he intentado por mucho tiempo obtener ese puesto y ni creas que voy a dejar que alguien como tú me lo robe –amenazó fríamente la pelirroja.

-Tsk que problemática, ni que estuviera interesa –pero Shikamaru no pudo terminar de expresar su desinterés por el cargo ya que Temari no perdió oportunidad de confrontar a la señorita popularidad.

-¿Qué pasa Hisako; nunca lograste vencer a Uchiha en nada así que ahora te da miedo perder contra un niño de tercero? –inquirió sarcásticamente.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? –intimó la Tayuya azotando el puño contra el escritorio de Shikamaru.

Pero sin temor alguno Temari se puso de pie para responderle– Con alguien tan cobarde que debe amenazar a la competencia para lograr su objetivo.

Tayuya definitivamente no esperaba que alguien como Temari se le enfrentara, su control se basaba en el miedo pero no había lugar en la Sabuko para tal sentimiento.

-¡Hump! piensa y has lo que quieras –finalizó la pelirroja antes de retirarse.

-¿Sabuko tienes idea del lío en el que me metiste? –preguntó Shikamaru una vez que sus compañeras se retiraron.

-Dirás el lío en el que me metí, ahora deberé ser tu asesora de compaña –soltó junto a un suspiro.

-¿Qué campaña? ¡Ni siquiera quiero el puesto! –Exclamó molesto– lo he rechazado año tras año dejándoselo a Haruno ¡¿y ahora quieres que compita por el?!

-Me pediste que te disculpara –habló con voz suave paralizando al Nara.

-Si pero… -quiso refutar pero al ver los cristalinos y tristes ojos de la Sabuko no pudo argumentar nada, parecía ser que pagaría caro el error que cometió el primer día de clases– de acuerdo… lo haré –accedió sin ganas.

-Arigato –respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, la primera que había esbozado en esos últimos dos días.

0000000000

FLASHBACK

-Tsk… -había soltado molesto después de regresar a su casa en primer año.

-Oh hayo Sasuke-kun –saludo su hermano quien había llegado media hora antes– te tardaste mucho en volver a casa.

-Es que la directora me detuvo en su despacho –argumentó mientras se quitaba los zapatos para no marcar el piso encerado.

-Tsunade-sama… -nombró el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

-Sí, quiere que entre en algún club artístico como es la costumbre en el "prestigioso Colegio Geijutsu de Tokio" –explicó arrogantemente.

-Bueno supongo que ese es el objetivo, cada actividad artística que brinda el colegio de manera extracurricular te suma puntos para que luego puedas ingresar a la universidad que quieras –manifestó Itachi buscando alentar a su hermanito– ya estamos a mitad de año y aún no has elegido un club, en natural que la directora te llame a su oficina.

-No creo que haya ningún club que me quiera a esta altura del año –opinó el moreno.

-Dime… ¿qué piensas de Kasumi? –preguntó repentinamente el mayor de los Uchihas.

-Que pregunta más extraña, es tu novia ¿no se supone que solo te tiene que importar lo que tú piensas? –repreguntó el menor sin entender el propósito.

-Solo contesta Sasuke-kun –solicitó nuevamente con calma.

-Supongo que está bien, no es desagradable ni gritona –calificó vagamente provocando que su hermano riera un poco.

-Bueno supongo que eso basta… el segundo guitarrista de Darkness se mudó a otra ciudad así que si deseas entrar en un club puedo pedirle que te incorpore a ese –ofreció amablemente.

-Yo no sé tocar la guitarra –desestimó el menor de inmediato.

-Ella podría incluirte de todas formas, no es como si fueras a ser el guitarrista principal y lograrías que la directora y papá dejaran de molestarte –señaló obteniendo toda la atención de Sasuke, estaba un poco cansado de oír de boca de su padre lo mediocre que era en cuanto a asuntos escolares.

-Con que papá ¿eh? De acuerdo, no me matará intentarlo –accedió finalmente.

Fin del FLASHBACK

Eventualmente comencé a disfrutarlo y dejo de ser una obligación para convertirse en un hobbie y después en un estilo de vida –caviló a partir de ese recuerdo– Ella fue muy paciente conmigo, y cuando rasqueteaba las cuerdas de su Fender Stratocaster toda la habitación cobraba vida, cuando ahorre lo suficiente para comprar mi Gibson SG Special me autoimpuse como meta convertirme en el guitarrista que Darkness merecía y estaba muy cerca de lograrlo pero…

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó una voz conocida pero inidentificable y entonces despertó de sus pensamientos para voltear levemente su rostro. –Vengo llamándote hace un buen rato –agregó normalizando su respiración, cansada de perseguirlo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó secamente sin preocuparle en lo absoluto.

-Bueno yo… quería decirte que… -balbuceó un poco sin saber bien como expresarse. Sasuke no entendía por qué razón esta mujer lo seguía sin saber lo que le quería decir.

-Bueno todo eso me parece muy interesante pero tengo prisa –resolvió un poco sarcástico y se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino.

-Espera por favor –le solicitó tomándolo por la manga de la camisa a lo que él, sin darse vuelta, se detuvo para escuchar a la chica de pelo de chicle. –Ya te había dicho lo que siento por ti –soltó y entonces el Uchiha lo recordó.

FLASHBACK

Era un día de escuela común y él estaba almorzando tranquilamente cerca pero no junto a su hermano y su novia, ellos parecían llevar una plática muy amena y creo que en algún momento se sumó Temari. Sasuke recordó incluso haber cruzado sus palillos luego de haber terminado su bento y cuando levantó la vista esta chica de su salón estaba frente a él. Sus ojos color jade brillaban, sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas; y él se limitó a levantar una ceja desconcertado por su repentina presencia y así, de la nada, ella lo dijo.

-Sasuku-kun… me gustas mucho. Por favor salgamos juntos a partir de ahora –exclamó nerviosa y con voz potente.

-Vaya, vaya –oyó él susurrar a Kasumi en tono burlón mientras su amiga la rubia se llevaba la mano a la boca para no reír groseramente.

-¿No vas a responderle Sasuke? –Indagó sarcásticamente Itachi y luego añadió– No es de buena educación dejar a una mujer sin respuesta en una situación como esta…

-Tsk –masculló el menor de los Uchihas dando vuelta la cara y entonces levantó la vista para confrontar a la pelirosa– no estoy interesado –es todo lo que le dijo pero el gesto que ella esbozo fue tan deprimente que parecía ser que era la primera vez que le decían que no en toda su vida.

Fin del FLASHBACK

Ella no dijo nada más y se retiró en silencio y nunca nadie volvió a tocar ese tema. Eso fue hace tres años por lo que le sorprendía que justo ahora salga con algo así.

-Por eso creo… que no deberías aislarte ahora, justo después de lo que paso con –Sasuke no dejó que ella terminara la oración, sus palabras solo lo enfurecían.

-No quiero escuchar los concejos de una niña mimada como tú –especificó soltándose de su agarre y continuó su rumbo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Sakura miro hacia el suelo reviviendo el mismo rechazo que había experimentado unos años atrás. Pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso así como así, y sin pensarlo en verdad se dirigió hacia la oficina de la directora.

00000000000

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás ignorándome? –le preguntó después de seguirla todo el día.

-Ya te dije que tú no deberías estar aquí –respondió la Hyuga nuevamente sin esperar realmente que ella entrara en razón.

-Y yo te dije que tengo cosas que resolver –repitió un poco molesta.

-Entonces resuélvelas y vete –sugirió la peliazul fríamente.

-No es tan sencillo… no puedo recordar qué es precisamente lo que tengo que hacer –soltó con angustia en la voz.

Hinata cedió en su intento de ignorarla y se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y entonces le preguntó- ¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?

-Porque creo que puedes ayudarme –admitió la dama.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré? –indagó seriamente la dama de ojos perlados.

-Porque tú también sabes que eres la única que puede hacerlo –respondió seriamente calvándole la mirada penetrando su alma con esos profundos ojos.

Hinata sonrió de lado mientras retomaba el paso– parece ser que no tengo opción ¿eh?

-Hontoni arigato Hinata-chan –soltó la dama feliz.

-¡Hinata-chan! –llamó un joven de cuarto año a lo que la peliazul se dio vuelta sorprendido.

-Oh kon'nichiwa Neji-n… quiero decir Hyuga-kun –se autocorrigió recordando las palabras de Hanabi.

-Con que Hanabi-chan también te lo dijo –exclamó Neji al notar que la menor de las Hyuga quería tener el menor contacto posible con su hermana mayor y lo había dejado en claro.

-Así es –respondió ella sin molestarse por el asunto.

-Aun así puedes llamarme Neji-kun al menos –decidió su primo y continuó –ayer le mostré el colegio a Hanabi, me hubiese gustado mostrárselo a las dos juntas pero ya sabes cómo es tu "prima"…

-No tienes que molestarte en darme un recorrido –exclamó amablemente sin querer malgastar el tiempo del Hyuga.

-No es molestia aunque supongo que para estas alturas habrás explorado las instalaciones así que me limitaré a explicarte como son las cosas aquí –definió y luego comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras hablaba, Hinata lo seguía en silencio escuchando con atención todo lo que decía– como sabes este colegio se especializa en actividades artísticas por ende todos los clubs extracurriculares tienen esta orientación. Formar parte de un club es importante porque te otorga puntos que luego te sirven para acceder más fácilmente a la universidad.

-Ya veo –soltó la peliazul pensando que no tendría más opción que unirse a uno.

-Entre las actividades extracurriculares existe el taller de escritura, el club de diseño gráfico, el grupo de gimnasia artística, el taller de danza contemporánea, el club de nado sincronizado, el club de manualidades que se especializa en origami pero los tres más importantes son el club de pintura, el taller de teatro y la banda de música.

-Darkness –pronuncio casi instantáneamente al recordar el desagrado de aquella dama ante la suspensión de las actividades de este club.

-Veo que estás bien informada –soltó Neji livianamente y luego se puso más serio– no sé qué pasara con ese club ahora…

-Oye Neji-kun ¿por qué dices que estos tres grupos son los más importantes? –inquirió curiosa y el Hyuga se sorprendió de su sagacidad.

-Eres rápida Hinata-chan –alabó y luego pasó a explicarlo– lo único que les importa a los directivos del colegio es el dinero y el prestigio pero primero el dinero. Por ende, las tres actividades extracurriculares que recauden más dinero se ganan un puesto en el concejo estudiantil.

-Pensé que solo los presidentes de clases podrían formar parte del concejo estudiantil –comentó ella desorientada.

-Los presidentes de clase también forman parte de este concejo, los que nos da cinco presidentes de clase y tres líderes de actividades extracurriculares, la ventaja de ser presidente de clase es que no necesitas realizar una actividad extracurricular para obtener los dichosos puntos –puntualizó la diferencia el castaño mientras se frenaba frente al salón de su prima.

-Arigato Neji-kun, ahora comprendo mejor como funcionan las cosas por aquí –exclamó ella con una reverencia– la campana ya va a sonar así que mejor me voy a clases.

-De acuerdo, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes es preguntarme –manifestó él para luego dirigirse a su salón.

Hinata ya estaba sentada en su silla cuando la campana sonó y bulliciosos comentarios acallaron. El profesor entró con normalidad al curso y abrió su cuaderno pero, cuando estaba por comenzar a impartir la clase, un anuncio emitido desde la oficina de la directora y reproducido por los parlantes estratégicamente distribuidos en el colegio lo obligaron a guardar silencio.

-Los miembros de Darkness: Sabuko Temari, Yamanaka Ino y Uchiha Sasuke preséntense en la dirección, es todo.

Pocos fueron los que voltearon a ver a Ino y muchos los que lo hicieron para ver a Sasuke. ¿Qué podría querer la directora? Y mientras los rostros de sorpresa y curiosidad se multiplicaban en el salón había uno, solo uno que sonreía triunfante.

-000000000000000-

En este espacio me dedicaré a contestar review ya que se han tomado la molestia de comentar :D

Akira Yuy Uchiha:

Me alegra que te guste :D estoy refinando algunos capítulos de los que ya leiste, espero que te guste el fic.

SinPantalones:

No llores D: te lo compensaré lo prometo.

lady-darkness-chan:

Parece ser que te dediqué el fic sin conocerte xD me alegra que te guste C:


	4. Casting

Casting

-¡¿Casting?! –exclamaron los tres al unísono en la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-Imposible nadie podría ocupar su lugar –sentenció con potencia Ino aunque este pensamiento estaba presente con igual fuerza en la mente de sus compañeros.

-No es como si tuvieran elección –mencionó la directora sin inmutarse– o consiguen un reemplazo para Terumi o dejan el club de música en manos de alguien más.

-El club de música no existiría de no ser por nosotros, nosotros compramos los instrumentos y formas el club desde cero –argumentó la Sabuko furiosa sin entender la desfachatez de esa mujer.

-El colegio aporto –refutó la directora.

-¡Ja! Con una guitarra y dos parlantes cuando Darkness ya estaba dando recitales a nivel interescolar –contradijo ella levantando el tono de voz.

-No me falte el respeto señorita Sabuko o me veré forzada a llamar a su padre –advirtió Tsunade poniéndose de pie bruscamente para confrontar a la alumna.

-Directora, con todo respeto, usted no tiene idea de lo que está hablando –soltó Sasuke medio diplomático medio agresivo.

-¿Así? ¿Va a ilustrarme usted entonces, señor Uchiha? –inquirió la mujer con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué ha hecho el colegio además de quedarse con 70% de las recaudaciones de nuestros recitales? –preguntó Sasuke escondiendo su ira.

-El colegio les brinda un especio para sus ensayos, espacio que podría ser utilizado por cualquier otro club pero es reservado para ustedes; también les da la posibilidad de tocar en actos escolares y ahora mismo les está dando la posibilidad de reemplazar al miembro que les falta por su cuenta en lugar de quitarles la concesión de su club, pero parece ser que ustedes insisten en desestimar esta oportunidad –aclamó la directora secamente y luego agregó– no creo que deba recordarle a usted, señor Uchiha, la charla que tuvimos hace tres años sobre los créditos para la universidad ¿o sí?

Sasuke cerró el puño con fuerza y forzadamente dijo– la recuerdo perfectamente.

-En cuanto a usted señorita Yamanaka, me sorprende… siempre ha sido un miembro activo de importantes clubs como el de pintura antes que este, si no quiere formar parte del club de música porque siente que su nivel decaerá con la trágica baja de su cantante puede volver al club de pintura o cualquier otro –sugirió Tsunade quitándole importancia al tema, pero todos sabían que el club de pintura era liderado por su exnovio. Sería entonces un poco incómodo volver allí.

-No gracias, prefiero permanecer aquí –soltó entristecida Ino.

-Bien, las audiciones se realizaran este viernes en el teatro del colegio, organicen todo aún tienen tres días y déjenme saber quién será el cuatro integrante –ordenó calmando sus nervios y volviendo a su asiento.

-De acuerdo –aceptaron los tres de mala gana.

-Naturalmente la señorita Sabuko está a cargo por ser quien tiene más antigüedad, ahora retírense –dijo despachándolos como a la peor escoria existente.

Cuando los tres se encontraron fuera de la oficina de la directora permanecieron en silencio un momento, sin moverse, sin emitir emoción alguna, los tres estaban profundamente inmersos en sus pensamientos intentando hallar una salida para tan deplorable circunstancia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Temari-chan? –soltó finalmente la preocupada Yamanaka con voz suave.

-Parece ser que no nos queda otra más que hacer los folletos anunciando el casting, una vez llegado el día veremos –propuso la Sabuko sin mucho ánimo de buscar un reemplazo tan repentinamente.

-Conmigo no cuenten –sentenció fríamente el Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun pero si no tocas en Darkness entonces… -comenzó a explicar Ino sin querer concluir la frase, tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera después de todo. Tanto ella como Temari sabían lo difícil que era para Sasuke integrarse con personas nuevas y, aun en esa situación tan infortunada, no había otro lugar en el cual el Uchiha pudiese sentirse a gusto.

-Ayer dijiste que renunciabas a Darkness –mencionó Temari clavándole la mirada al sujeto ante lo cual este asintió, motivo por el cual ella prosiguió– hoy te respondo que no acepto tu renuncia.

Ambos estudiantes de tercer año se quedaron pasmados, ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiesen esperado una actitud tan autoritaria por parte de la Sabuko.

-No puedes retenerme aquí –argumentó él un poco ofendido por la medida.

-No soy yo quien te retiene aquí –refutó ella paralizando a Sasuke, y luego procedió a intentar darse a entender– si puedes dejar morir a Darkness sin ningún remordimiento entonces puedes irte, pero sé que no podrás porque Darkness es…

-¡Suficiente! –gritó él sin querer oírlo– ya entendí.

-Entonces… ¿seguimos los tres? –inquirió Ino sintiendo el vacío que sus palabras provocaban.

-Sí, yo haré los volantes y luego se los daré para que ustedes hagan las copias –ordenó Temari intentando organizar el dichoso casting.

-Entonces, supongo… que nos vemos después –soltó el Uchiha sin mucho ánimo de volver a clases.

-¿Él estará bien? –preguntó la Yamanaka un tanto conmocionada.

-Sí, lo estará –sentenció Temari.

Después de todo, Darkness es... todo lo que ellos te dejaron, Sasuke-kun –caviló Temari completando ese hilo de pensamiento que no había podido concluir con anterioridad.

0000000000000

Hinata estaba en el aula cuando Sasuke ingresó a la misma y unos cuantos minutos después Ino. El profesor permaneció en silencio hasta que ambos se encontraron sentados en sus respectivos asientos y entonces realizó un anuncio.

-El día viernes de la semana que viene haremos un viaje de estudio, por favor denle prioridad a este viaje de ser posible –y con cada palabra la Hyuga se ocultaba más y más en su asiento ya que sabía que en ese tipo de viajes es imposible pasar de ser percibida– mañana se les brindará más información al respecto, ahora continúen con la página 10 del libro.

Los murmullos acerca del viaje no se hicieron esperar y en un intento por evadir esa situación el mayor tiempo posible, Hinata intentó concentrarse en el libro de texto pero parecía imposible. Afortunadamente la campana del almuerzo la salvó de su desesperación. Cerró su libro mientras largaba un hondo y aliviador suspiro y alcanzó su bento, sin embargo no lo abrió al instante ya que notó la presencia de un joven perturbadoramente extraño que la miraba desde su asiento. Ni siquiera cuando ella lo confrontó con la mirada el joven desistió de su acción, por lo que Hinata preguntó– etto... ¿te-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Tales palabras parecieron despertar al pelirrojo de su transe y sin considerar otra alternativa este procedió a presentarse– mi nombre es Sabuko Gaara, y creo que te mudaste junto a mi casa hace unas semanas.

-Oh… gomen Sabuko-kun, he estado un poco distraída últimamente –se disculpó tiernamente la peliazul, acción que al joven le pareció encantadora.

-¡Sabuko, ven vamos a almorzar! –llamó otro chico desde la puerta del aula.

-Oh… está bien –accedió sin muchas ganas y se puso lentamente de pie dejando que su amigo se adelantara, y al pasar junto al escritorio de Hinata le sonrió al decir– supongo que nos vemos después Hyuga-chan.

Hinata no le respondió. Seguía sorprendida de que alguien hubiese notado su existencia, aunque para ser sinceros no era un pensamiento justo. El muchacho con extrañas marcas en las mejillas también la había notado, sin mencionar a…

-¿Otra vez comes sola? –preguntó una voz que ya se le estaba haciendo familiar.

-No precisamente, tu estas aquí –refutó ella calma y la dama que se había sentado en frente no pudo evitar esbozar una cómica sonrisa.

-Bueno eso es relativo –soltó junto a una sonrisa.

-¿Ya tienes un plan para que te ayude? –inquirió la peliazul saboreando una bola de arroz.

-No precisamente, pero presiento que pronto sucederá algo a lo que debemos estar atentas –comentó seriamente.

-Eres muy misteriosa a veces –calificó la Hyuga con una mirada de incredulidad ante la vaguedad del comentario.

-Gomen, gomen –se disculpó junto a una risita suave.

-No importa, eso me dará tiempo para buscar alguna actividad extracurricular antes de que mi padre enloquezca –acotó ella recordando sus antiguas escuelas– dime, aquí no tienen club de kendo ¿verdad?

-No, solo actividades artísticas hasta los clubs deportivos deben estar envueltos en una esencia artística como el club de gimnasia artística o nado sincronizado –explicó su acompañante con tranquilidad.

-Me lo suponía… entonces… ¿qué haré este año? –se preguntó en voz alta.

-Quizás, si recorres los salones superiores veas alguna actividad que te guste –sugirió sagazmente.

-¿Aún tengo tiempo? –preguntó la peliazul preocupada por la campana.

-Sí, al menos otros diez minutos.

-Bueno iré a echar un vistazo entonces –anunció poniéndose de pie y retirándose del salón.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con que la primera puerta estaba abierta. Dicha habitación parecía pertenecer al club de pintura, puesto que estaba llena de caballetes, oleos, lienzos y pinturas a medio terminar. La segunda puerta estaba cerrada con llave así que, por el vidrio de la puerta, difícilmente pudo distinguir algunas pequeñas figuras de papel, podría tratarse de piezas de origami del club de manualidades. El tercer cuarto era un poco diferente a los demás, no solo era pequeño sino que contaba con paneles de algún material especial diseñado para mejorar la acústica.

Y la inercia llevó a Hinata dentro de esa habitación donde en el centro se encontraban un montón de instrumentos y en un lateral, casi olvidada se hallaba una guitarra. Hinata no se atrevió a tocarla pero se la quedó mirando un largo rato, intentando descifrar qué es lo que escondía ese instrumento hasta que una voz la perturbó.

-¿Es hermosa no es así? –soltó Ino saliendo de las sombras.

-¡Go-gomen! No sabía que había alguien aquí –se disculpó abruptamente la peliazul y luego anunció– me retiraré enseguida.

-No es necesario que lo hagas –soltó la Yamanaka amablemente– esa es una Fender Stratocaster.

-Es... es bellísima, ¿a quién perte –pero Hinata no pudo terminar la frase ya que una presencia inquieta y ruidosa entró en la habitación como en un torbellino.

-¿Cómo están queridas compañeras estudiantes? –soltó como si fuera a recaudar votos la pelirosa.

-Presidenta –pronunció Hinata sorprendida por la liviandad con la que se presentaba, en clase parecía ser muy aplicada y responsable.

-Oh Hyuga-chan, ¿eres amiga de Yamanaka? ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? –acotó sin prestar verdadera atención a ningún de las dos y se dirigió directo a ese rincón donde la Fender yacía inmóvil; y como si fuese su trofeo de batalla la tomó abruptamente y procedió a rasquetear las cuerdas con los dedos, como si fuese un juguete.

-¡No toques eso! –ordenó a los gritos Ino furiosa, no creo que nadie la haya visto así antes, estaba histérica y tanto fue el shock que Sakura no pudo evitar bajar el objeto en cuestión sin soltarlo por completo, tan solo para ver la expresión en la cara de la rubia –¡¿cómo te atreves a poner tus manos sobre la guitarra de Kasumi?!

Kasumi-chan, esto es… –pensó Hinata pero la aparición de otro integrante de la banda la obligó a concentrarse en la situación que se le presentaba frente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó sorprendido Sasuke al ingresar en la habitación y ver a Ino así de alterada.

-Sasuke-kun, yo solo vine para apoyar a la banda en este momento tan difícil pero parece ser que Yamanaka-chan no está de humor para recibir visitas –explicó mordazmente la Haruno.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre –refutó él y entonces notó la guitarra en sus manos– ¿por qué tienes tú la guitarra de ella?

-Oh esto… bueno debo acostumbrarme pronto –soltó nerviosa al ver que su teatro se le volvía en contra– después de todo, las audiciones son este viernes…

-¡¿Y cómo sabes tú que hay audiciones este viernes?! –cuestionó Sasuke furioso, los folletos aún no habían sido completados era imposible que alguien supiera eso, a no ser que…

-Fuiste tú… ¡¿tú le diste la idea a la directora para que nos obligara a realizar el casting?! –inquirió Ino igual de furiosa que Sasuke.

-¡Solo lo hice porque es lo mejor para Sasuke-kun! –argumentó ella al verse acorralada.

-No te engañes Haruno-chan –soltó Temari quien había oído toda la situación desde la puerta.

-Sempai –soltó Sakura al imaginar que ella entendería sus motivos.

-Solo lo hiciste por ti misma –concluyó la Sabuko mientras la campana marcaba el final de la hora de almuerzo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

lady-darkness-chan: bueno creo que ya viste lo que hizo... esta tan desesperada por acercarse a Sasuke que no le importa el método.


	5. Amigos y Enemigos

**Amigos y Enemigos**

Shikamaru estaba contemplando el cielo nublado con calma y tranquilidad, le sorprendió no encontrar a Ino durante la hora de almuerzo y, más aún, que Chouji no tuviese idea de donde estaba la rubia. Pero esto había dejado de ocupar su mente hace rato, ahora se encontraba en un estado de autocrítica, preocupado por los cambios que había experimentado los últimos dos días.

La primera vez que se acercó a Temari para responsabilizarla del regaño que él había recibido, notó un sutil pero encantador aroma a vainilla que emanaba de su cabello. Por supuesto, esa vez lo dejó pasar por alto puesto que la cólera había vencido a los sentidos pero, esa noche, cuando su cuerpo y mente se encontraron más distendidos y relajados, ya dispuestos a conciliar el sueño ese aroma volvió a su mente. No tenía sentido en lo absoluto.

Se supone que cuando algo desagradable como una discusión sucede no te queda un agradable recuerdo –pensó clavando aún más su mente en el vacío– pero… hoy, cuando volví a murmurar es su nuca sentí el mismo aroma acompañado de un cosquilleo. Bueno supongo que es bonita pero… ¡un segundo! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! –se detuvo abruptamente sorprendido de sí mismo.

La repentina campana lo salvó de sí mismo, él no era el tipo de persona que quisiera analizar situación complicadas y todo lo referente a sentimientos le parecía problemático. Entonces la vio ingresar al salón de clases con una expresión de molestia en su rostro, como si hubiera discutido con alguien. Dejó que se sentara en su asiento sin entrometerse, demasiado había pagado ya por involucrarse con ella el primer día de clases pero la curiosidad… oh la bendita curiosidad no dejaba de taladrarle la cabeza. ¿Quién habría tenido la fuerza para ponerla así? Temari era trasparente y directa por lo que jamás sentía angustia por no haber dicho las cosas en su momento, sería difícil que alguien lograra callarla cuando tenía algo que decir.

¿La habrá regañado la directora? –Se preguntó Shikamaru– no, no es eso… volvió al aula antes de que sonara la campana y si bien entonces se la veía abatida nada se compara al semblante que tiene ahora, está molesta, verdaderamente molesta.

-Sabuko-chan –pronunció levemente y ella no se volteó al contestarle.

-Dime –habló ella sin ánimos.

-¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó él simulando no haber notado su estado.

-Es esa Haruno –pronunció enojada– cuando fui a la sala de música en el receso me encuentro con la guitarra de Kasumi en las manos de Haruno, Sasuke rabioso, Ino muy alterada y una chica que parecía ser amiga de Ino sorprendida por todo el espectáculo.

-¿Amiga de Ino dices? No, no, Ino no tiene amigas –soltó inmediatamente después de desechar la idea previamente sugerida.

-¿Cómo que no? –Inquirió con incredulidad Temari y luego enunció –pero si ella es bonita, amable y graciosa.

-Ino no tiene amigos de verdad, solo Chouji y yo mismo –repitió con firmeza y calma Shikamaru.

-Sasuke y yo somos sus amigos también –refutó ella molesta por la exclusividad que el Nara le estaba dando a la Yamanaka.

-¿Sabes dónde vive? ¿En qué trabajan sus padres? ¿O por qué rompió con Sai? –preguntó consecutivamente Shikamaru pero la rubia no supo responder a ninguno de esos interrogantes– Ino es muy amigable así que te escuchará, por lo que podrías pensar que la conoces, pero ella no te dirá nada innecesario.

-Se ve que tú y ella son muy unidos –observó con sorpresa Temari.

Soy un tarado. Ahora va a pensar que me gusta Ino –caviló el moreno sintiéndose un poco tonto por haber mezclado tanto todo- que problemático.

-Nosotros no… -comenzó a explicar pero en eso llegó el sensei y ya no pudo aclarar la situación.

No sé porque sentí la necesidad de esclarecer esa situación, ¿qué cambiaría si ella pensara que me gusta Ino? No es como si me importara lo que ella crea –intentó auto convencerse.

00000000000000

La hora de clases finalizó y Hinata no había podido dejar de pensar en el incidente del receso. Sakura Haruno era, para la nueva alumna, una estudiante normal con buenas notas, la típica presidente de clase perfecta pero había mostrado otro rostro, uno que a Hinata no le cerraba. motivo por el cual, inquietamente la observo de manera meticulosa toda la clase de historia. Finalmente la campana sonó, y el cambio de hora anunció el comienzo de la clase de educación física por lo que todos se pusieron de pie para dirigirse a los vestidores.

La Hyuga pasaba al lado del asiento del Uchiha con este propósito cuando él habló levemente– no te preocupes por ella, no es tu asunto.

La intensión de Sasuke era obvia, no quería que nadie de afuera se metiera en los asuntos de Darkness. Si una loca venía a hacer escándalo a la sala de música era asunto de los integrantes de la banda y nadie más.

-Claramente no es mi problema, sino el tuyo –respondió seria y fríamente ella, y una vez dicho esto la dama no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse de sí misma. Ella no solía hablarles a las personas de esa manera salvo casos muy puntuales. Hinata solía mostrar su faceta dulce e inocente pero su otra parte había salido de repente ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había sucedido eso? ¿Él la había provocado? No tuvo más remedio que seguir caminando hacia los vestidores pero quizás en este punto convenga aclarar algunas cosas sobre Hinata Hyuga.

Habrán notado que ella es un poco extraña, como dos personas en una. Pero no es así, no son dos personalidades, no es bipolaridad, es la misma persona en dos momentos distintos. Su lado infantil es inocente, receptor y nervioso, y su fase adulta que es madura, calma y analítica, ambas conviviendo en el mismo momento y en el mismo lugar. Bastante normal para un adolescente pensaría cualquiera, pero ella ha sido así desde siempre, no es una faceta que atravesar ni algo que se pueda cambiar.

Decidió olvidarse del asunto,ya saben, tomar ese suceso como un desliz que no debía repetirse. Terminó de cambiarse junto a sus compañeras y se presentaron frente a la instructora para enterarse de que tercer año realzaba su clase de educación física con los alumnos de cuarto, los de primero con los de segundo y quinto año a solas.

-Hoy tomaremos el tiempo que les lleva dar tres vueltas a la pista y lo volveremos a comprobar a final del semestre para ver cuánto han mejorado-explicó y luego leyó la lista con los nombres de los alumnos– para la primera ronda de tercero: Haruno Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, Hyuga Hinata; de cuarto: Yono Samui, Yukari Tenten y Komatsu Karui.

-Vaya dos favoritas compitiendo… –se escuchó decir a una de las alumnas de cuarto de manera socarrona.

-¿Por quien crees que apostaría la directora? –le respondió su amiga siguiendo el tono burlón.

-En sus marcas –anunció la profesora– listos, ¡ya!

Tenten tomó la delantera dejando una polvareda atrás y era seguida de cerca por Samui; más atrás Hinata con un ritmo constante, luego Sakura e Ino casi a la par y por último Karui sin esforzarse mucho en verdad. Tenten llegó en primer lugar con el tiempo suficiente para voltearse y ver lo que iba a pasar, ver el momento preciso en el que Sakura empujó a Ino para llegar antes que la Yamanaka. La rubia trastabilló un poco perdiendo el equilibrio pero no se cayó, en lugar de esto continuó corriendo tras la Haruno. Hinata cruzó la línea de meta y, apenas se giró para ver al resto de las concursantes, notó que a la presidenta de su clase no le faltaba mucho y la Yamanaka la seguía de cerca con una mirada asesina. Cuando la dama de pelo color chicle llegó al final del recorrido no tuvo tiempo para descansar, ni siquiera para voltearse puesto que fue envestida por la rubia quien la aprisionó contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita perra! –gritaba Ino inmovilizando los brazos de Sakura quien se retorcía como un gusano bajo la lupa de un niño travieso.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –cuestionó indignada Samui intentando detener a Ino.

-¡No te metas en esto, favorita! –Ordenó Tenten sin dejar que se acercara a la Yamanaka –claramente vi como Haruno empujo a Yamanaka.

-Todas la vimos –dijo alguien entre el cuerpo estudiantil presente.

-Eso no es motivo para dejar que se peleen así –aclamó Samui aparentando ser la voz de la razón y entonces el silbato de la profesora sonó histéricamente.

-¡Yamanaka es suficiente! –manifestó con seriedad la sensei.

-Tiene que ser una broma –respondió ella impetuosa.

-¿Me estas desafiando? Quizás prefieras hablar con Tsunade-sama –amenazó la mujer.

Ino dejó ir a Sakura sin pronunciar palabra, así sin más. Las cosas eran muy claras en el colegio: Sakura era una de las favoritas de la directora e Ino no lo era, y no había anda que hacer al respecto. ¿Ino quería un trato justo? Pues entonces debería quejarse con alguien a quien le importara, pero a nadie con poder le importaría. Ella sabía esto, lo había comprendido hace mucho tiempo y si se dejó llevar por un impulso fue solo porque estaba sensible y estresada por todo lo ocurrido en eso últimos días.

Por otra parte, la cara de Sakura demostraba un infinito desprecio, se sentía humillada por haber sido doblegada de esa manera y, sin dudas, la venganza no se haría esperar. Samui también se veía molesta pero el motivo era otro, ¿cómo se atrevían sus compañeras a contradecirla en lugar de detener a la estudiante de tercero? Y, peor aún, ¿cómo se atrevía Tenten a retarla de esa manera?

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó discretamente y por lo bajo Tenten a Ino.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme antes –respondió ella vagamente.

-Sabes deberías decirle lo que sucedió a Sai-kun… -sugirió la castaña sabiendo bien en lo que se metía.

-Ya basta con eso Tenten-chan –pidió la rubia esquivando a toda costa el tema.

-Solo dile, quizás ya no se metan contigo –insistió, Sai era su mejor amigo, así que nadie mejor que ella sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por la Yamanaka.

-O quizás me molesten aún más, que sea el presidente del club de pintura no significa que vaya a molestarlo por cualquier cosa –refutó cansada de tocar ese tema– además…

-¿Además…? –curioseó, ella esperando conocer por fin el motivo oculto por el cual ellos dos no están juntos.

-No quiero depender de él en lo absoluto –sentenció queriendo darle un cierre al tema.

-Vamos... no seas orgullosa –pidió intentando hacerla entrar en razón pero nada de lo que le hubieran dicho podría haberla hecho cambiar de opinión.

-Gomen, ya no quiero hablar de eso –manifestó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las bancas para descansar.

-Ino-chan… -llamó la castaña pero sabía bien que ella no voltearía.

000000000

La esperada campana había marcado el fin de las clases y Shikamaru se dispuso a juntar sus cosas. Las actividades extracurriculares comenzarían en media hora y él era parte del club de pintura.

-¿Nara-kun estas ocupado? –preguntó Temari deteniendo el paso lento que el vago llevaba para salir del salón.

-No, dime –soltó sin pensarlo y sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que la rubia quería.

-Deberíamos trabajar en tu campaña ahora, si quieres –invitó la Sabuko con un semblante más calmo de lo habitual.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer hoy –respondió él secamente sin entender en verdad por qué estaba enojado con ella, ella no había hecho o dicho nada malo y sin embargo él se sentía molesto.

-Entiendo, entonces mañana quizás –resolvió ella bajando la mirada hacia su mesa para juntar sus elementos.

-Espera… solo déjame decirle a Sai-kun que no participaré en el club de pintura hoy –dijo cambiando de planes por completo, odiaba admitirlo pero él sentía la necesidad pasar algún tiempo con ella.

-¿El club de pintura? Tengo una idea mejor... –soltó ella y media hora después Temari estaba por primera vez en el salón de pintura haciendo el folleto para las audiciones de Darkness, mientras Shikamaru pintaba a su lado.

-¿Esta era tu idea? –preguntó Shikamaru un tanto desconfiado de sus métodos.

-Tengo que hacer esto y dárselo a Ino y Sasuke y tú tienes que mantener las apariencias participando activamente en tu club para ser considerado un buen presidente de clase –explicó la Sabuko y luego continuó– además prefiero estar aquí por ahora, la sala de música se siente un poco… vacía últimamente.

-Temari-chan, tiempo sin verte –saludó amablemente el presidente del club de pintura.

-Gracias por dejarme hacer este panfleto aquí –respondió a la cordialidad la rubia.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, es un placer –concluyó el para dirigirse hacia el Nara.

-Shikamaru-kun, no he tenido oportunidad de felicitarte por tu ascenso de tercero a quinto –habló con gentileza.

-Ni lo menciones, yo ni siquiera quería hacerlo –refunfuñó un poco.

-Al menos te has hecho amigo de Temari-chan –observó el moreno y con una sonrisa dijo– estas de suerte –antes de retirarse.

-No recordaba que Sai-kun fuera tan amable y caballeroso –calificó la rubia sin salir de su asombro.

-Él siempre ha sido así, es una persona muy especial y agradable cuando, tranquilamente, podría ser un nene mal criado –habló el Nara mientras daba pinceladas a diestras y siniestras.

-¿Mal criado? –repitió sin entender bien.

-Sai es el hijo de Saito Unsho, el líder de la compañía desarrolladora de software más grande de Japón –relató sin detener su labor –cuando Saito descubrió que a su hijo le gustaba dibujar ordenó a su empresa la creación del programa que hoy en día conoces como SAI TOOL. Pero a pesar de ser inmensamente rico Sai elige mostrar un perfil bajo.

-Entonces... solo hay algo que Sai quiere pero no puede tener –interrumpió Temari provocando que Shikamaru dejara de dibujar.

-Es verdad… lo único que desea ya no lo puede tener –concordó el Nara con una sonrisa en los labios completando su cuadro.

-Terminé el folleto –anunció casi a la par la Sabuko admirando su obra de arte y luego levantando la vista para ver el dibujo de Shiikamaru.

-Eso es un cielo nublado… –recalcó– ¿por qué pintaste eso?

-Siempre pinto lo mismo –dijo él sin dar mayor explicación y luego invitó –bueno si ya terminaste vamos.

-¡E-espera un momento! ¿A-a... a dónde? –preguntó un poco sonrojada y con un deje de molestia por el atrevimiento.

-A casa... tu casa queda camino a la torre de Tokio, queda hacia la misma dirección que la mía –aclaró él confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud; y sintiéndose como toda una idiota se puso de pie para volver a casa junto a Shikamaru.

Caminaron por el mismo camino casi completamente en silencio, la situación se había tornado incomoda de repente y ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer. No obstante, el hielo entre ellos estaba llegando al extremo así que la rubia optó por preguntar algo de lo cual no se había percatado con anterioridad – ¿emm... Nara-kun como sabes hacia donde queda mi casa?

-Ino –respondió él secamente.

-Ah… -apenas soltó ella como en un murmullo. Y el silencio volvió a reinar hasta el cruce donde debían separarse.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana Nara-kun –saludó ella comenzando a apartarse.

-Sabuko-chan –llamó él deteniéndola por completo y cuando ella giró para mirarlo a los ojos Shikamaru no pudo hacer otra cosa que balbucear un poco antes de decirlo– a… etto... Sai dijo que éramos amigos… tu ¿qué opinas? ¿somos amigos? –cuestionó ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Hummm… pues creo que podríamos decir que si –soltó ella sin estar completamente segura.

-Entonces… ¿te molestaría que te llamara por tu nombre? –inquirió él evitando a toda costa sonrojarse, pero Temari ya le había ganado puesto que su cara estaba roja como un tomate maduro.

-Supongo que está bien –dijo ella y se alejó rápidamente para terminar con el bochornoso show.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

lady-darkness-chan: Tsunade parece un ogro pero hay cinco estudiantes a los cuales aprecia, ya lo veras en el siguiente capitulo.

kyou: entonces me siento honrada de que eligieras mi fic :D muchas gracias! en cuanto al personaje misterioso, es natural que no entiendas como surgió porque no lo expliqué pero se revelara en el fic más adelante.

yusha: que bueno que la historia te tenga atrapada o3o una de las dos cosas que pediste comenzó a pasar en este cap así que espero te haya gustado.


	6. Tácticas Evasivas

**Tácticas Evasivas**

Hinata se despertó inusualmente temprano esa mañana, no es que tuviese tarea pendiente puesto que se las había ingeniado para terminar con las asignaturas el día anterior, era algo más, como un extraño presentimiento que no la dejaba dormir tranquila.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al living donde se puso cómoda y encendió el televisor sin ver nada en realidad.

-¿Problemas para dormir? –preguntó su tutora, esa misma que su padre había designado para que se encargara del cuidado de sus dos hijas.

-Kuranai-san, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? –preguntó la Hyuga sorprendida por la aparición de la mujer.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo que hacer algunos trámites esta mañana –informó levemente y luego volvió a centrarse en la primogénita– ¿cuál es tu excusa?

-No es nada –aclamó con una gran sonrisa pero no logró convencer a la mujer.

-Sabes que tu mamá y yo éramos amigas ¿verdad? –inquirió la morena y Hinata supo de inmediato por donde venía el asunto, el secreto mejor guardado de su familia materna era algo que siempre había intrigado a Kurenai.

-Si lo sé –respondió sin decir mucho más.

-Una vez ella me dijo que ser la primogénita en su familia no es fácil pero nunca entendí bien a lo que se refería –habló a modo de recuerdo y luego se concentró en el presente– dime Hinata-chan ¿lo que te ocurre tiene que ver con eso?

-No tienes que preocuparte Kurenai-san, no me ocurre nada –repitió de vuelta con un deje de molestia. No es que Hinata no valorara a Kurenai como tutora, de hecho ella sabía bien que no podría conseguir a alguien mejor pero cuando ese tema surgía se sentía hostigada. Cuanto más quería ser invisible más remarcaba su presencia, la morena no lo hacía apropósito, ella no era capaz de calmar su curiosidad y eso era todo pero, para Hinata, estos momentos eran los más incómodos.

-Entiendo –cedió finalmente la mujer, siempre terminaba cerrando el tema sin una respuesta clara.

-Voy a cambiarme para ir al colegio –anunció la Hyuga exteriorizando aún más ese estado de amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-¿Estás segura? es muy temprano aun –remarcó Kurenai confundida.

-Tengo tarea pendiente y prefiero hacerla en la biblioteca –mintió sin inmutarse.

-Oh entiendo, buena suerte entonces… esfuérzate –deseó la mujer para retomar a sus actividades habituales.

La Hyuga esperaba encontrar un poco d paz y soledad en el aula vacía pero parecía ser que todos tenían otros planes para ella. Ni bien entró en el edificio escolar pudo notar que las paredes estaban empapeladas con afiches que anunciaban el casting del cual Sakura Haruno había hablado en la sala de música el día anterior.

Ignoró todo eso para fijar el rumbo hacia su salón de clases, al abrir la puerta confirmó lo que sospechaba todos los pupitres estaban vacíos. Se sentó con calma en su lugar y sin pensar en nada disfrutó del silencio, silencio que no duraría mucho.

-Amaneciste temprano hoy Hinata-chan –habló esa vos que ya le era familiar.

-Sí, no podía dormir –explicó ella sin mayor detalle.

-Oh ya veo, bueno aprovecharemos eso –soltó entusiasta.

-¿Aprovecharemos? –repitió ella sin entender bien a lo que se refería la dama.

-Sí, ¿sabes cantar? –preguntó y entonces la peliazul entendió a lo que se refería la mujer.

-Oh espera, ya sé por donde viene esto y la respuesta es no, no voy a audicionar –dijo determinante.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué pierdes con intentar? –inquirió intentando convencerla.

-Tu no viste como se puso Haruno-chan con ese tema, de seguro hará todo lo posible por quedarse con el puesto –argumentó la Hyuga si ánimos de pelear contra alguien asi.

-¿Y qué? Nosotras también haremos todo lo posible –retó la dama, quien se veía determinada.

-No quiero hacerlo, no sé si te diste cuenta pero no soy muy buena hablando en público –refutó ella.

-Supongo que volveremos a hablar de esto en otro momento, pero no creas que me he rendido –advirtió la mujer dejando la discusión para después y desapareció de la escena.

Está loca. –dedujo Hinata– Apenas puedo hablar sin tartamudear en frente de las personas y ella espera que me suba a un escenario.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos notó a Sasuke Uchiha sentado en frente de ella, dándole la espalda. Ella ni siquiera había percibido el momento en que el moreno ingresó al salón.

-¿Uchiha-kun? –habló pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué no le temblaba la vos? Era igual que el día anterior, era seria y decidida frente a él… pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué mostraba este lado de ella?

-¿Humm? –masculló él sin darse vuelta.

-Lamento lo que dije ayer, eso de que Haruno-chan es tu problema –se disculpó sin cargar su voz de culpa, aun así Sasuke supo que la disculpa fue sincera.

-No tiene que disculparte –siguió hablando sin voltear a verla– Haruno si es un problema.

-Puede que lo sea, pero no es tu culpa –supuso sin conocer en verdad la historia detrás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Acabas de ingresar a este colegio –soltó él desmembrando las suposiciones de la Hyuga.

-Lo sé porque no eres el tipo de persona que juega con los sentimientos de una mujer –continuó ella sin dar el brazo a torcer.

-¿Por qué crees que me conoces? –indagó con un deje de molestia volteando esta vez para ver su rostro, pero se sorprendió al ver sus ojos perlados llenos de calma. Su rostro inexpresivo remarcaba aún más esos grandes y brillantes ojos en los cuales él se reflejaba a la perfección. No pudo evitar quedarse estático por un momento mientras ella le respondió.

-Lo sé porque, aun entre tanta oscuridad... –pero Hinata no pudo completar la frase ya que en ese momento un rubio hiperactivo ingresó en el salón a los gritos.

-Buenos días –vociferó Naruto Uzumaki abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Buenos días –saludó otro estudiante que entró detrás de él y así, sucesivamente, el salón fue llenándose de alumnos. Sasuke volvió a voltearse para reincorporase en su posición originaria, no le agradaba mucho la idea de hablar con alguien en frente de tantas personas.

-Buenos días Hyuga-chan –saludo Gaara luego de dirigirse específicamente al asiento de Hinata y gratuitamente se ganó una disimulada mirada de reojo de Sasuke.

-Oh… b-buenos días –tartamudeó un poco ella, había vuelto a ser la de siempre y ese repentino cambio de actitud llamó la atención del Uchiha quien no podía dejar de prestar atención a la conversación se daba a sus espaldas.

-¿Saliste temprano de casa hoy? –preguntó el pelirrojo como tomando nota de todos los movimientos de Hinata.

-Oh… s-sí… ¿c-cómo lo sabes? –indagó ella desconcertada.

Acosador –pensó Sasuke con un poco de molestia sin notar la presencia de este sentimiento.

-Es que salí de casa con tiempo suficiente como para llegar temprano y cuando ingresé al salón tú ya estabas aquí –habló con una sonrisa llevándose una mano a la nuca– como no te vi en el camino supuse que habías salido temprano.

¿Por qué te molestas en explicarle todo eso? –Se preguntó Sasuke sin entender las acciones del Sabuko– ¿será que estás interesado en Hyuga?

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! –gritó emocionada Sakura al ingresar al salón, cada vez se esforzaba menos en aparentar ser la estudiante perfecta.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre –respondió él con cierta violencia en la voz.

-Vamos Sasuke, no te enojes –desestimó el rechazo de inmediato.

-Ino-chan y Temari-sempai te llaman por tu nombre –recalcó acercándose al escritorio de Sasuke, Ino observaba todo de cerca, aún seguía molesta por lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Eso es porque ellas pertenecen al club de música –respondió él evidenciando lo obvio.

-Entonces no veo el problema ya que pronto yo también formaré parte de Darkness –aclamó mostrándole uno de los folletos que había arrancado de la pared. Y luego vio a Hinata que, al igual que todos, la miraba sorprendida– ¿verdad, chica nueva?

-Etto… -la Hyuga no sabía en verdad que decirle y, peor aún, sentía la mirada de todo el salón de clases sobre ella.

¿Por qué insiste en meterla en esto? –se preguntó el Uchiha sin saber la razón por la cual Haruno involucraba a Hinata– Tengo que hacer algo…

-Todos te apoyamos Haruno-chan –habló Gaara con una falsa sonrisa que no fue descubierta por nadie. Sus palabras lograron desviar la atención de Hinata y serenar a Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Sabuko… -caviló el pelinegro con molestia nuevamente, pero en verdad no sabía por qué. ¿Por qué estar molesto con alguien que hizo el trabajo por ti?

-Lo sé, gracias compañeros estudiantes –habló antes de tomar asiento y remitirse al silencio para que la clase comenzara con naturalidad.

Claramente Sakura estaba marcando su territorio, al dar a conocer públicamente sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke alejaba de él a toda mujer que no tuviera las agallas para pelear por él, pero el único que entendió esto de inmediato fue Gaara.

000000000000

Después del primer bloque de clases el receso llegó con naturalidad. Temari y Shikamaru estaban hablando sobre las elecciones cuando el presidente del club de teatro se acercó a ellos.

-Sabuko-chan, ¿tienes un minuto? –preguntó Sasori en un tono excesivamente meloso para el gusto del Nara.

-Claro dime… -soltó ella sin imaginar que era lo que el pelirrojo quería. Ellos habían sido compañeros por cuatro años y vagamente habían cruzado palabras en ese periodo, quizás una o dos veces sobre las obras de Kankuro pero nada más.

-Me gustaría que sea a solas –especificó observando fijamente a Shikamaru de manera soberbia– ¿podemos salir un momento?

Temari se puso de pie y lo siguió, curiosa por el misterio, hasta el pasillo.

-Tengo entendido que mañana serán las audiciones, la directora me informó que serán en el escenario por lo que he suspendido el taller de teatro –informó por lo que Temari se puso a la defensiva esperando algún tipo de reproche por la suspensión de dicha actividad extracurricular.

-¿Y vienes a decirme que no quieres que usemos el teatro? –inquirió con un deje de molestia y Sasori no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantar una ceja por la sorpresa.

-No, claro que no. De hecho quería ofrecerte nuestra ayuda para la organización del casting –manifestó el pelirrojo dejando boquiabierta a la Sabuko.

-Oh… lo siento mucho Akaru-kun, es solo que tanta amabilidad de pronto me pareció sospechosa y últimamente he estado a la defensiva –se excusó ella sintiéndose realmente avergonzada por el mal entendido– sin duda me vendía bien la ayuda de tu club, en especial para organizar las filas de los candidatos y reproducir las cintas con el karaoke.

-Ya veo… sé que nunca hemos hablado mucho pero creo que eres una persona muy especial y me alegra poder ayudarte en una situación como esta –confesó y la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿este chico tenía sentimientos hacia ella? –además, no dejaría sola a la hermana de Kankuro.

Que bueno que aclaró eso –pensó Temari aliviada –un poco más y ya comenzaba a creer que este sujeto tenía otro tipo de intensiones hacia mí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, fue un poco tonto suponer eso o al menos egocéntrico.

-Gracias por la ayuda –soltó Temari junto a una reverencia y luego volvió al salón de clases para trabajar en la campaña de Shikamaru.

La Sabuko procedió a sentarse en su asiento ante la atenta mirada del Nara quien al principio no dijo nada pero la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. ¿Sería correcto preguntar sobre los asuntos personales de la rubia? Y peor aún ¿sería posible no hacerlo? Quizás algo sutil como un comentario vago podría darle una pista de lo que Akaru Sasori quería con Temari.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó él buscando descifrar la siguiente expresión en el rostro de la Sabuko.

-Uhum –masculló ella sonriendo levemente y asintiendo con la cabeza– Akaru-kun ayudara a mi Darkness con el tema de las audiciones.

Ya veo –soltó Shikamaru de manera inexpresiva.

¿Ayudará? ¿Quién le pidió ayuda? –se preguntó el vago un tanto indignado al notar de inmediato las intenciones del sujeto– solo quiere verse bien delante de ella pero ella no parece haberlo notado. A menos que… ella le haya pedido ayuda, no, no ¿qué estoy pensando? Si cuando él vino buscarla ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que él quería. Aun así se fue con él sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

-Esta mañana hablé con Mitarashi-sensei –anunció la rubia trayendo al moreno a la realidad– ella dice que los votos de los profesores están totalmente divididos pero que aún hay una maestra que no ha votado.

-Entonces será cuestión de convencer a esa maestra –dedujo acertadamente el Nara.

-El problema no es convencerla –soltó ella sin querer explicar lo que se escondía detrás.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? –inquirió el moreno al percibir que Temari no lo diría así de fácil.

-No quiero hablar con ella –susurró como una niña pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-Oh… entonces ella es Terumi-sensei –habló él para que la Sabuko solo asintiera con la cabeza en silencio y la mirada baja– ¿Quieres que yo hable con ella?

-No sería lo mismo, sé que si alguien puede convencerla soy yo pero…

-Pero te recuerda a Kasumi –completó Shikamaru.

FLASHBACK

-Entonces ¿ya saben que quieren estudiar cuando terminen la secundaria? –eso había preguntado Mei en un día lluvioso. Temari se estaba quedando en la casa de las Terumi por esa noche y las tres bebían chocolate caliente antes de que las adolescentes subieran al cuarto de Kasumi para hablar por horas.

-No sé porque te apresuras tanto –respondió con voz calma la menor de ellas– ahora solo quiero pensar en la nueva etapa que Darkness emprenderá con el hermanito de Itachi.

-Todo el mundo espera mucho de ti en ese sentido –acotó la Sabuko sin dejar pasar el tema –esperan que algún día te conviertas en una estrella, una verdadera y popular rockstar.

-Prefiero no involucrarme con eso, antes de siquiera tener ese sueño prefiero dejarlo ir –acotó sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza.

-Bueno aún tienen mucho tiempo para pensarlo y no deberías desestimar ninguna oportunidad que la vida te de hermanita –sugirió Mei antes de que las estudiantes subieran a la alcoba.

Una vez allí una guerra de almohadas se desató dejando de lado el tema que tanta curiosidad le daba a la rubia. Cayeron exhaustas después de un rato sobre los almohadones esparcidos en el piso y cuando las risas callaron Temari habló– oye Kasumi incluso Mei cree que te convertirás en una estrella.

-Mei cree que tengo miedo de perseguir ese sueño pero no entiende que ese sueño no es mío –le reveló en ese entonces– y no es la única que persigue ese sueño por mi.

-¿Te sientes atrapada cuando tanta gente espera algo así de ti? –inquirió su amiga.

-Todos me creen general cuando no soy más que un simple y tembloroso soldado pero no todo eso cambia cuando me subo al escenario porque los problemas e inseguridades se apartan liberándome de esas oxidadas cadenas –explicó sutilmente la pelirroja.

-Cuando te subes al escenario la gente no puede evitar contagiarse de tu aura, es como si tuvieras la habilidad para iluminarles el día –acotó la Sabuko recalcando la importancia que las personas le daban.

-Aún no he terminado –refutó sonriéndole– aún no puedo llegar a ellos de la manera que quiero y eso me frustra pero, cuanto más impotente me siento, más dejo que la lluvia entre en mi corazón esperando que alimente una flor de oro que aún no florece para poder ver como se mece con el viento.

-No te sientas sola, al menos en Darkness todos somos soldados soñando, incluso estaría bien que no tuvieras confianza en ti misma, aunque este no sea el caso, porque yo siempre creeré en ti –le dijo esa vez.

-Arigato Tema-chan -soltó Kasumi junto a una brillante sonrisa.

Fin del FLASHBACK

Ese recuerdo de hace años atrás se clavó en el corazón de Temari repentinamente y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a relatar lo que vivió semanas atrás como si necesitara quitárselo del pecho.

-Pensó que lo había logrado esa vez y recuerdo que pensé: finalmente veré la flor de oro florecer –habló sin que Shikamaru entendiera o interviniera– sus ojos brillaban ese día, Itachi también estaba, "la ensayaremos cuando vuelva de las vacaciones, aquí está la música aún me falta un poco sobre la letra" me dijo Kasumi esa tarde en mi casa pero ellos… nunca volvieron y su última canción, esa que la liberaría, quedó inconclusa.

-Temari-chan… -pronunció él conmovido por la ternura y el dolor de la rubia.

-¡No me mires así, así me miran todos desde que ella murió! –exigió la Sabuko poniéndose de pie para confrontar a Shikamaru quien se levantó junto con ella, y allí en el aula vacía, la jaló del brazo obligándola a romper la distancia que los separaba y la abrazo presionándola contra su pecho.

Ella opuso resistencia los primeros segundos pero pronto desistió de tal acción y deposito sus lágrimas y angustia en ese hombre que apenas conocía.

-No tienes que ser fuerte siempre –dijo Shikamaru mientras acariciaba su cabeza que continuaba hundida en su cuerpo.

Ella aguardo un instante y sin decir nada se separó paulatinamente, se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa del uniforme y levantó la vista.

-Voy a hablar con Terumi-sensei –dijo como si lo anterior no hubiera sucedido y se retiró del aula dejando pasmado a Shikamaru.

Para Temari había llegado el momento de afrontar las sombras, no se permitiría a ella misma volver a llorar en el hombro de un extraño. Porque eso era lo que Shikamaru era, un extraño. Recordarán que ella había dicho que eran amigos no obstante, la verdad es que la rubia ya no quería tener amigos y no quería estar sola, sin embargo aun faltaba que a ella llagara el conocimiento de que de esa paradoja había una sola salida.

Se encontró inesperadamente con la profesora de química que se dirigía al su salón para impartir la lección de hoy y no dudo en llamarla– ¿podemos hablar un momento, Terumi-sensei?

-Sabuko-chan la campana está por sonar –anunció la pelirroja metiéndose en su perfil de docente.

-Mei-san, por favor –pidió ella alejando toda formalidad existente.

-De acurdo pero deberemos ser breves –accedió finalmente y luego indagó– ¿de qué quiere hablar?

-Quiero que votes por Nara Shikamaru para presidente de la clase de quinto año –exclamó sin vueltas y la Terumi se sorprendió.

-Esa petición es… poco ética ¿no te parece? –opinó la coqueta sensei.

-No quiero que Hisako ocupe el lugar de Itachi-kun, nadie en esta escuela puede reemplazarlo, ni a él ni a… -pero Temari no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

-Supongo que últimamente has tenido que lidiar con mucha tensión… no debe ser fácil querer que proteger a personas que ya no están –exclamó Mei aunque la Sabuko supo de inmediato que su sensei estaba hablando de ella misma– si tanto deseas que Nara sea el nuevo presidente de tu clase puedes contar conmigo.

-Arigato Mei-san –soltó la alumna mientras la campana anunciaba el fin del receso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

lady-darkness-chan: las favoritas no serian un problema si Tsunade no les diera tanto poder. Sakura esta cada vez más enviciada con Sasuke.

yusha: creo que a mas de una le gusto ver como Ino tackleaba a Sakura xD Lo de Ino y Sai se ira revelando paulatinamente aunque abrirá otros interrogantes. Gracias a vos por comentar siempre :D Saludos.

nn: aquí la continuación C:

Mitchel0420: que raro verte por aca, me alegra que te hayas dado una vuelta. es sasuhina y shikatema y aparece ese mapache horrendo . asi que espero estés pendiente... xD


	7. Viernes de Audiciones

Bueno las canciones o fragmentos de ellas que aparezcan se encontraran con esta _letra, _si hay más de lo que escribo pondré esto (...)

Abajo de cada capitulo pondré quien es el autor y el nombre de la canción más un enlace para que la escuchen si quieren.

000000000000000

**Viernes de Audiciones**

Y finalmente el indeseado día había llegado. Todos hablaban de eso, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar y se esparcieron por los corredores de la escuela como un virus en condiciones óptimas. Ino llevaba una mirada amenazadora ese día, ella no tenía problemas en dejar ver a los demás que no les convenía acercarse por el momento. Temari intentaba centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y observar la situación como una espectadora, como si lo que estuviera viendo no fuese en realidad su vida. Y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke se mostraba inexpresivo pero era quien más odiaba la situación, no solo porque de por sí era incomoda y molesta sino porque además tenía que soportar los bulliciosos comentarios de todo el colegio.

Pero las horas de espera pasaban volando una tras otra, pronto la campana marcaría el final de las horas escolares y deberían afrontar lo que tanto les desagradaba. Además, como si la espera no fuese de por si tortuosa, todos los que se acercaban a Darkness era para hablar sobre el tema: que si aún me puedo inscribir, que si el horario es correcto, que si deben llevar algún atuendo especial. Puras bobadas pero molestas, molestas bobadas.

Sin embargo, los miembros de la banda no eran los únicos acosados ese día.

-Estuviste molestado todo el día ¿cuándo piensas dejarme en paz? –soltó vagamente la Hyuga cansada de la insistencia de su nueva amiga.

-Cuando digas que si… ¿además que tienes que perder? –inquirió como si fuese la primera vez que hacía esa pregunta.

-Eh… ¿mi dignidad? –contestó Hinata con todo el sarcasmo de su ser.

-Ah ahora resulta que es indigno hacer una audición o cantar en una banda –refunfuñó la dama molesta.

-Mira, no me parece que sea denigrante cantar en una banda o hacer una audición –remarcó la dama de cabellos azules.

-¿Entonces…? –cuestionó ella ilusionada por estarse acercando a su meta.

-Es solo que me parece denigrante que yo lo haga, fin del asunto –sentenció firmemente la dama de ojos perlados.

-¡Ufff eres imposible! –aclamó después de refunfuñar su acompañante.

-Me alegra que lo hayas notado a tiempo –bromeó logrando que la segunda solo se molestara más.

-Al menos dime que me acompañaras a ver el casting –pidió sin abandonar esa tonada llena de ira.

-Tengo mucha tarea –respondió la Hyuga haciendo ademanes de desinterés con la mano.

-¡Hinata! –gritó furiosa la mayor.

-Es broma, es broma –señaló entre risitas la primogénita del clan Hyuga– claro que te acompaño a verlo.

000000000

El teatro del colegio comenzó a llenarse a medida que la hora se acercaba, ni en sus más locos sueños los integrantes de Darkness hubieran pensado atraer a semejante público por unas simples audiciones. Aunque si se ponían a pensarlo era bastante lógico. Después de todo, quien no participaba iría a apoyar a sus amigos.

Todo estaba perfectamente organizado. Sasori tenía un auricular en el oído por el cual se comunicaba con el encargado del grupo de sonido y el de iluminación. Cada participante se había presentado una hora antes como se había estipulado para dejar asentado que pista de karaoke cantaría. La mayoría había elegido canciones populares de pop o rock. En las dos primeras filas de butacas estaban ubicados todos los participantes. Entre la tercera y quinta sus "fans", luego había un largo trayecto hasta la anteúltima fila, donde los miembros actuales de la banda se encontraban y junto a ellos Sasori, quien debía mantenerse en contacto en todo momento. Cuando Hinata entro se sentó en la última fila y unos minutos después se apagaron todas las luces salvo las del escenario.

Desde un micrófono Temari habló– bienvenidos a todos los participantes, en breve daremos inicio a las audiciones correspondientes para elegir al nuevo vocalista de Darkness. Por favor, suban al escenario con forme los vamos llamando por apellido y nombre y guarden silencio en el momento de la presentación de los demás.

-Esto será un martirio –soltó Sasuke junto a un suspiro.

-Hizuko Izumi, al escenario por favor –anunció la Sabuko vía micrófono.

-Te salteaste a la primer concursante –señaló por lo bajo Sasori al ver la tabla de postulantes.

-Créeme ninguno de nosotros tenemos el estómago como para aguantar a Haruno como primer concursante –señaló la rubia y tanto Ino como Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo.

La primera participante llevaba un vestido precioso, como si fuera la muñeca de una torta de cumpleaños. Su voz no era espectacular ni afinaba bien pero nadie esperaba encontrar un diamante en bruco allí. Finalmente su canto cesó.

-Muchas gracias, segundo participante Michiko Yamashita –habló nuevamente Temari y esta vez un hombre de contextura delgada y muy alto subió al escenario. Su interpretación fue breve, se trataba de una canción de punk rock después de todo.

-El siguiente es… ¡¿Sabuko Kankuro?! –soltó sorprendida mientras no daba crédito y fijaba la vista en el escenario.

-Hola hoy voy a interpretar… -comenzó su presentación.

-¡Bájate del escenario o te asesinare! –interrumpió bruscamente Temari quien parecía estar poseída por mil demonios.

-¡Tengo la misma posibilidad que todos los demás! –refutó molesto.

-¡Si vas a cantar como lo haces en la ducha no nos hagas perder el tiempo! –continuó Temari invadida por una ira asesina.

-¡¿Dónde está mi privacidad?! ¡No deberías escucharme cuando canto en la ducha!

-¡Tokio entero puede escucharte cuando cantas en la ducha!

-Mejor déjame esto a mí –susurró por lo bajo Sasori al notar que medio teatro estaba aterrado por la eminente pelea doméstica y posterior derramamiento de sangre que presenciarían si alguien no callaba a Kankuro. – Kankuro –llamó el pelirrojo.

-Sempai tu si me apoyas ¿no? –preguntó con la ilusión marcada en sus ojos.

-No –respondió el sonriente mientras le partía el corazón.

-Pero sempai… ¿por qué eres tan cruel…? –inquirió dejando sus sueños en trozos en el piso del escenario.

-Bájate del escenario Kankuro –solicitó amablemente sin dejar de sonreír mientras el Sabuko arrastraba su humanidad tras bambalinas– eso es buen chico.

-Gracias –soltó ella y procedió a mirar a sus compañeros– ¿Están sus estómagos listos? –preguntó la Sabuko por lo bajo antes de llamar al siguiente postulante.

El Uchiha y la Yamanaka asintieron mientras que Sasori se limitó a decir– vamos… puede que te sorprenda.

-Eso lo decides después de escuchar esto –respondió la rubia y luego pasó a anunciar– Haruno Sakura al escenario.

Pero cuando la pelirosa subió al escenari,o Sasuke notó al igual que lo demás que tenía una guitarra eléctrica en las manos, no obstante él fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Eh... Haruno… ¿por qué tienes una guitarra? –preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta.

-Pues porque quiero tocar y cantar Sasuke-kun –respondió ella sorprendida de la estupidez de la pregunta.

-Las audiciones son solo para vocalistas no guitarristas –señaló él sin querer escuchar lo que vendría a continuación.

-Pero Terumi Kasumi cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, yo también quiero hacer eso –argumentó como si se estuviera buscando reemplazo para la persona y no el rol en la banda.

-Haz lo que quieras pero no tocaras la guitarra dentro de la banda –sentenció Sasuke sin poder ocultar su molestia.

-Cambiaras de opinión después de escucharme lindo Sasuke-kun –Dijo antes de comenzar a rasquetear las cuerdas asincrónicamente con la pista que comenzó a sonar.

Pero eso no fue lo que molestó a Ino, antes de que Sakura siquiera comenzara a cantar la Yamanaka se puso de pie con la vista clavada en la nada, las pupilas le vibraban. Esa canción era de Darkness, esa canción provocó que su estabilidad emocional se desmoronara y solo pudo mascullar– yo escribí eso con Kasumi-chan… y ella ya lo ha defenestrado sin decir una sola palabra.

_-Las promesas fueron cambiadas hoy también… -_comenzó a cantar Sakura de manera desafinada.

-No puedo creer que haya elegido una canción nuestra –masculló entre dientes el Uchiha mientras Ino se reincorporaba en su asiento.

-Y de todas nuestras canciones tuvo que elegir… -manifestó inconclusamente la Sabuko mirando a la Yamanaka.

-¿Por qué está cantando eso? –murmuró finalmente la Yamanaka con un deje de molestia y luego continuó más bien melancólica– cuando ni siquiera lo entiende…

_-… quieren arrebatar nuestro futuro…_-aclamó mirando directamente a Sasuke, como dedicándole la canción.

La acompañante de Hinata observó la incertidumbre en los ojos de la expresión facial de la peliazul –Ino escribió esa canción junto con la antigua vocalista –afirmó levemente en palabras que fueron solo percibidas por la Hyuga, quien se giró para prestarle más atención– en esa época ella había terminado con Sai, su novio en ese momento. Al oír esta canción en uno de los conciertos de Darkness, él entendió de inmediato que ella aún lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía así que, sin dudarlo, fue a su encuentro para remediar las cosas pero ella…

_-(…) No quiero mentirte ni traicionarte, no me quiero engañar incluso si estoy herida…_

-¿Ella…? –repitió Hinata incitando la continuación de un relato que la tenía atrapada.

-Ella rechazó su amor y de inmediato fue en busca de la vocalista para escribir una segunda canción –comentó a la ligera.

-Entonces la canción que ahora canta Sakura es algo que Ino solo toleraría escuchar de parte de Terumi Kasumi –dedujo acertadamente la dama de ojos color perla.

_-…No me importa cómo avanza el tiempo, el destino…_

-Deberíamos detenerla, esta desafinando mucho de todas formas –sugirió Sasuke porque, aun sabiendo que la presencia de la Haruno ahí no era su responsabilidad, se sentía culpable por el bochornoso espectáculo, si Sakura no sintiera ningún interés en él, ella nunca hubiese adicionado, todos sabían eso pero nadie le reprochaba nada y aun así él se sentía responsable.

-No podemos parar su prueba, mira hacia la derecha, en la quinta fila –comentó Temari.

-Samui… -soltó Sasuke con un hondo suspiro.

-Ah… una favorita –acotó Sasori al ver la silueta de la mujer en cuestión. La directora tenia al menos un favorito por clase, Sakura era la favorita de tercer año, Samui la de cuarto y, si había algo bien sabido, era que en lugar de competir entre ellos, los favoritos se cuidaban las espaldas. Si interrumpían la audición de Sakura, Samui se encargaría de contárselo a Tsunade y la situación solo se complicaría aún más para Darkness. No había nada que hacer, Ino debería soportar un poco más.

_-(…) el calor de tu mano derecha que sostuve fuertemente aun lo tengo todavía aquí –_finalizó junto con todos los ademanes exagerados de popstar y unos segundos después la música cesó. Ino lo había conseguido, había contenido sus impulsos por el bien de los demás.

-Siguiente participante, Hyuga Hanabi suba al escenario por favor –llamó Temari buscando distraer a Ino de lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

-¡Hanabi! –soltó sorprendida la primogénita.

-Se parece mucho a ti, es pariente tuyo ¿no? –inquirió su acompañante.

-Si es mi hermana, pero dice que somos primas –informó Hinata sin molestarse en compartir ese dato con la dama.

-¿Por qué toleras eso? –preguntó ella entrando en tema.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que no entiendo es que hace aquí.

-Tal vez se interesa en la música.

-Eso sería nuevo para ella.

-Entonces quizás perdió una apuesta o está intentando volverse conocida por todo el colegio.

-Popularidad… eso si suena más a ella.

-Bueno en cualquier caso debo irme ahora, pero iré esta noche a tu casa después de resolver unos pendientes, así que cuento contigo para que me digas como terminó esto.

-De acuerdo nos vemos después –se despidió la Hyuga y continuó observando el casting en silencio como si fuera una sombra.

000000000

Esa noche Hinata cenó en familia aunque siempre era una ocasión muy silenciosa, Hanabi no le hablaba directamente a Hinata salvo contadas situaciones así que el dialogo se producía entre Hanabi y Kurenai o entre Hinata y Kurenai pero nada más.

-Debiste haberme visto Kurenai-san, todo el teatro se paró a ovacionarme cuando terminé de cantar –alardeaba la menor frente a su tutora.

¿Todo el teatro? Yo solo vi a dos niñas que gritaban histéricas por ti –pensó sarcástica Hinata.

-Que bien Hanabi-chan, parece ser que te divertiste mucho hoy –felicitaba Kurenai maternalmente.

-Sí y eso no es todo, de seguro obtengo el puesto y con eso ya cubro mis necesidades académicas –especuló exageradamente mientras Hinata rodaba los ojos.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo, tu padre estará orgulloso –aclamó la mujer de negros cabellos.

A papá no le importa nada más que la empresa desde que murió mamá –pensó la primogénita desmintiendo las palabras de la Yuhi.

-¿Qué hay de ti Hinata-chan? –inquirió la mujer.

-¿Qué hay de qué? –preguntó un poco perdida en sus pensamientos. Su hermana solo manifestó una expresión de apatía.

-No sé, ¿ya tienes alguna actividad extracurricular en mente? –indagó la morena.

-Bueno… esta escuela no tiene club de kendo… así que yo-yo… aun no me decido que hacer –soltó finalmente con ternura.

-Está bien que consideres tus opciones pero no dejes pasar mucho tiempo –aconsejó Kurenai levantándose para lavar los platos.

-No es como si hubiera una gran variedad de opciones –recalcó ella levantándose también para ayudar.

-Siempre puedes morir –soltó junto a un bufido la menor antes de levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse a su alcoba.

-¡Hanabi-chan! –reprendió Kurenai pero la castaña hizo caso omiso. Por lo que la mujer volvió a dirigirse a Hinata –no le hagas caso, no sé qué le pasa últimamente... salta de la amabilidad a las groserías en dos segundos.

-Déjalo así Kurenai-san –solicitó ella suavemente, hace mucho tiempo había aprendido ya a no dejarse llevar por las palabras de su hermana.

Terminó sus quehaceres y subió a su habitación para aguardar por su visita. No tardó mucho en aparecer, siempre que aparecía lo primero que le llamaba la atención a Hinata era su largo y rojizo cabello, tan brillante y sedoso.

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde –comentó Hinata al verla.

-Yo también pero nada sucedió hoy –respondió la pelirroja– y bien ¿cómo estuvieron las audiciones?

-No hubo nadie espectacular ni sobresaliente aunque si hubieron bailes graciosos –relató entre risitas.

-Me lo puedo imaginar habrá sido algo así –soltó mientras hacía pantomimas exageradas arrebatándole a la Hyuga todas sus risas.

-¡Si fue exactamente así! –sostenía la peliazul.

-¡Oh por cierto! Quiero darte algo antes de que se me olvide –manifestó colocando en la mano de Hinata un sobre negro el cual fue abierto a la brevedad.

-¿Esto es en serio? –preguntó con ironía.

-Claro que sí, estaba entre mis cosas –dijo ella.

-¿No crees que es un poco morboso que me invites a tu velorio? –inquirió Hinata.

-No, lo que me parece extraño es que no te hayas asustado cuando te hablé por primera vez –recordó la dama de grandes ojos celestes.

-La muerte tiene un color muy particular, no podía confundirte con una alumna normal, Kasumi-chan –explicó la Hyuga.

-No soy la primera que ves –afirmó esperando confirmación.

-No, pero te aseguro que eres la más extraña –bromeó Hinata mientras su alcoba se llenaba de risas por primera vez.

00000000000000000000

Banda: Scandal

Canción: Shunkan Sentimental

Link (retiren los espacios): www. youtube watch? v =OvBb5sGWfX4

0000000000000000000

lady-darkness-chan: pobre hinata no te rías... xD (en voz alta)

yusha: si acá volvió a aparecer sasori :D si a gaara le gusta hinata, estoy cansada que en los sasuhina siempre la contraparte sea naruto así que lo puse a gaara xD el flashback tendrá sentido mucho mas adelante pero juro que tiene un buen punto!


	8. Un velorio de locos

**Un velorio de locos**

Al día siguiente Kasumi aguardó en la habitación de Hinata hasta que esta despertó, la mañana estaba nublada y se sentía la melancolía del cielo gris en los corazones de las personas que comenzaron a transitar las calles de Tokio.

-¿Te quedaste ahí toda la noche? –preguntó somnolienta Hinata mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

Kasumi retiró la vista del cielo y saludó amablemente– Buenos días Hinata-chan, ¿te incomoda que me quede aquí?

-No, está bien. Es solo que me sorprendió un poco –manifestó mientras se reincorporaba en su cama– te vez un poco triste ¿pasó algo?

-Ya no pertenezco a este mundo así que solo puedo estar en el mismo espacio físico que alguien que puede verme –explicó sin ocultar su angustia.

-¿A dónde vas cuando no estas conmigo? –inquirió la Hyuga puesto que de algún lado había obtenido la invitación al velorio.

-Es como un limbo pero no es blanco ni armónico, es oscuro y húmedo, no hay paredes, techo o piso pero hay un par de cosas ahí –relató la Terumi.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? -inquirió esperando obtener alguna pista.

-Bueno estaba la invitación a mi velorio, la letra inconclusa de la última canción que escribí, una foto que tomó mi hermana en la que estamos Temari y yo y una bufanda que me regaló Itachi –relató a modo de inventario.

-¿Crees que los objetos estén interrelacionados? –curioseó la peliazul intentando establecer alguna hipótesis.

-No lo sé, solo son objetos personales pero hay algo más y eso es lo que me deprime de ese lugar –divagó con la mirada cristalina.

-Kasumi-chan… -musitó la dama de ojos perlados sin poder si quiera imaginar que podría provocar semejante estado anímico en un alma tan alegre como la de la pelirroja.

-La voz de Itachi resuena por todos lados, lo oigo angustiado pero no distingo lo que dice, como si hablara en otro idioma –dijo con entereza, sin dejar caer ni una sola lagrima.

Hinata había visto en su corta vida muchas almas, pero ninguna como ella, ninguna con la fuerza para decir lo que la hiere sin llorar.

-Voy a mandarlos a los dos al cielo –exclamó Hinata decidida mientras se ponía de pie y abría su armario para buscar su vestido negro de luto.

Kasumi abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal afirmación, se veía tan segura de sí misma pero la duda fue casi natural– ¿Cómo? –preguntó sorprendida por el repentino cambio en Hinata.

-Eso mismo voy a averiguar hoy –respondió mientras se vestía con la prenda y se calzaba unas botas bajas de color negro.

-Arigato Hinata-chan –exclamó la Terumi desde el fondo de su corazón para luego desvanecerse.

La Hyuga bajo las escaleras de su casa para encaminarse a la puerta sin siquiera desayunar. Salió de su hogar cerrando la puerta con delicadeza para que nadie la escuchara pero el vecino se había despertado temprano esa mañana.

-Ohaiyo Hyuga-chan –saludó el menor de los Sabuko quien había abierto la ventana de la planta alta para dejar entrar a su gato, el cual llevaba maullando un buen rato. No obstante al ver a Hinata el gato desistió de intento de ingresar a la casa.

-Ohaiyo Sabuko-kun –devolvió el saludo ella sin prestarle especial atención al animal.

-¿Shukaku no querías entrar hace un momento? –inquirió el pelirrojo perdiendo la paciencia por la indecisión del felino.

-Parece que solo quiere tomarte el pelo– opinó Hinata –bueno, adiós Sabuko-kun.

-Oh Hyu- –comenzó a decir Gaara pero no puedo completar la frase puesto que el gato comenzó a seguir a Hinata– ¡Espera Shukaku! –ordenó aunque éste no obedeció.

-Oye puedes oírme ¿verdad? –Hinata se volteó al escuchar estas palabras y al no ver a nadie bajo la mirada.

-Un gato-demonio, lo que me faltaba –opinó ella volviendo a retomar el camino.

-¡Espera un momento humana! –ordenó el felino colocándose frente a la Hyuga para que esta no avanzara. Gaara los alcanzó justo en ese momento aunque solo vestía un pantalón de jean puesto que por la urgencia no había llegado a vestirse apropiadamente.

-Te tengo Shukaku– soltó cuando pudo apresar al animal –lo siento por lo general no se comporta así.

-Mira si me sacas de esto, te doy dos latas de atún –ofreció Shukaku a modo de soborno.

-No te preocupes, no me molestó para nada –respondió ella intentando mantener en todo momento la vista en el rostro del pelirrojo, sería grosero mirar sus pectorales –pero si no te abrigas te vas a enfermar.

-¡Esta bien! ¡TRES latas de atún! –gritaba Shukaku sin que Hinata siquiera se molestara en considerar su oferta.

-Es verdad, hasta salí descalzo por el apuro –soltó él mientras sometía cualquier intento de escape por parte del gato– entonces ¿nos vemos después?

-Emmm… si-si eso creo –respondió ella ruborizándose sin querer comprometerse en nada– adiós Sabuko-kun.

000000000

Cuando la Hyuga llegó a la dirección impresa en la invitación negra se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que ingresaba al lugar. Pero al leer la pizarra de la casa fúnebre el misterio se disipó, la familia Uchiha y la familia Terumi estaban velando a sus seres queridos juntos. Hinata procedió entonces a mostrarle su invitación al guardia de la puerta, puesto que se trataba de un sepelio privado, y éste la dejó entrar.

Una vez adentro, lo primero que vio fue que ambos ataúdes estaban cerrados y colocados uno al lado del otro. Junto al de Kasumi había una mujer muy hermosa, esbelta y bien proporcionada, de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo como el de la difunta, pero sus preciosos ojos eran opacados por la falta de brillo. La gente se acercaba a ella una tras otra para darle el pésame, ella hacia una reverencia y nada más, nada salía de los labios rosáceos de Mei Terumi.

Sasuke, en cambio, se mantenía recostado contra la pared de la habitación continua donde se exhibían fotos de la pareja y se encontraba una mesa tipo bufet con café, té, jugo y algunas masas finas. Él no quería pararse junto al ataúd de su hermano, para él ese cuerpo inerte que yacía en el féretro ya no era Itachi sino un contenedor vacío de lo que fue una gran persona en su vida.

Pero el triste y desolador silencio que los presentes guardaban se quebró por el nacimiento de murmullos cada vez más fuertes.

-Hay llegado –se escuchó decir a una mujer.

-¿Ese es? –preguntó otro.

-Sí, ese es el señor Uchiha –respondió un hombre y Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar la mirada, su padre había llegado y comenzaba a atravesar la muchedumbre para llegar al lugar donde yacía su primogénito. La gente se apartaba a su paso realizando una reverencia, nadie se atrevió a hablarle o a meterse en su camino.

Sin embargo, antes de alcanzar los restos de su hijo, Fugaku Uchiha se detuvo frente a la Terumi realizó un pequeña reverencia que fue imitada por ésta y dijo– es una terrible tragedia la que asola a nuestras familias en estos tiempos, lamento mucho la pérdida de su hermana.

-Arigato Uchiha-sama –respondió Mei– la pérdida de un joven tan honesto y brillante como Itachi es irreparable, mis condolencias.

Fugaku asintió levemente con la cabeza y decidió ahora si dirigirse hacia el cajón de madera donde se encontraba su hijo. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la tapa de madera y respiro profundo antes de soltar una leve sonrisa –lo hiciste bien hijo mío, ahora descansa. Sayonara Itachi-kun.

Cuando Fugaku comenzó a apartarse de Itachi las personas simularon no estar observando la situación y continuaron dialogando entre ellas. El Uchiha se dirigió ahora al lugar donde se encontraba su único hijo, quien no se había movido desde que su padre ingreso al lugar.

-Incluso en este tipo de situaciones te encuentro mirando a la nada –reprochó Fugaku a Sasuke duramente.

-¿Preferirías que estuviera llorando en un rincón mientras miro fijamente el cadáver de Itachi? –inquirió él sin siquiera mirarlo.

-NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME DE ESA MANERA –advirtió amenazadoramente el patriarca– eres tan irrespetuoso como siempre –soltó de manera despectiva.

Sasuke no le contestó, solo apretó los dientes enfurecido y masculló –yo quería a Itachi mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar.

Pero el sutil comentario llegó hasta los oídos del patriarca– ¿querer? ¿Amor fraternal? ¡Ja! –se burló llenó de ira– tú no entiendes lo que es eso, si comprendieras lo que dices entonces nunca hubieses convertido a Itachi en niñera.

-¡¿Niñera?! –soltó el adolescente medio sorprendido medio enfurecido.

-¡Por supuesto! –afirmó rotundamente el empresario– innumerables veces he tenido que contratar tutores porque tu conducta desafiante, rebelde y enfermiza los espantaba a todos pero, a medida que Itachi fue creciendo, él me solicitó que ya no contratara tutores porque él quería cuidar de ti.

FLASHBACK

-Adivina que Sasuke-kun… -le había dicho su hermano esa calurosa tarde de verano tres años atrás.

-¿Mizuki-san se quebró una pierna? –soltó él deseando que la incapacidad de la tutora le valiera un tiempo fuera del trabajo.

-No seas malo –reprochó su hermano mayor entre risitas cómplices y luego continuó –hablé con papá y lo convencí de que ya no necesitamos un tutor.

-¿En serio? –preguntó juntando toda la emoción que había en su ser.

-Sí, Mizuki–san se va mañana, así que cuento contigo para que me ayudes en los quehaceres domésticos de ahora en más –solicitó amablemente con una sonrisa.

-¡Entendido! -aceptó alegre.

Fin del FLASHBACK

-Itachi… -susurró ante tal recuerdo.

-Al principio me negué rotundamente, él era muy joven para un problema tan grande como tú, no obstante supo lidiar contigo bastante bien –continuó mientras el corazón de Sasuke se comprimía llenándolo de una angustia insoportable– pero ahora él ya no está, tu niñero ha muerto y no puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieras así que te conseguí un nuevo tutor.

Sasuke no podía asimilar todo lo que sucedía, realmente sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y vagamente logró reaccionar ante la información que le llegaba como lluvia torrencial en primavera.

-Oh espera… ¿un nuevo tutor? –habló aun un poco desconcertado.

-Es un hombre bastante interesante, en este momento está en tu departamento esperándote –informó brevemente y luego dio media vuelta para retirarse pero después de dos pasos se detuvo para finalizar diciendo– espero que madures de una vez y dejes de decepcionarme Sasuke.

Si lo dejo entrar en mi mente va a destrozar la poca estabilidad que me queda, pero ¿será cierto? ¿Itachi dedicó su vida a mí? –se preguntó el Uchiha dejando que la angustia se aglutinara en su pecho.

-¿Habré sido yo quien convirtió a mi hermano en niñera? –susurró llenando sus palabras de tristeza mientras, imperceptiblemente, una rubia se acercaba a él.

-¿Importa eso realmente?-preguntó y entonces el moreno levantó la vista para encontrarse con Temari– Yo nunca vi a Itachi triste o deprimido por estar a tu lado, de hecho creo que él necesitaba solo dos personas en su mundo para ser feliz, y tú eras una de ellas. Él realmente te amo.

-Por favor Temari-chan, ahora no –soltó él sin siquiera mirarla a la cara, no quería hablar realmente de eso, solo quería un momento de paz, de esos que parecía que ya no regresarían.

La Sabuko atinó a seguirlo, preocupada de haber dicho algo que lo molestara, pero Mei la detuvo en ese momento.

000000000

Sasuke continuó sin mirar atrás, escapar del molesto murmullo de la gente parecía ahora su prioridad y cuando salió al pequeño jardín trasero del establecimiento creyó estar a solas. El silencio lo reconfortaba y se sintió libre de dejar que sus penas se fueran con el viento cuando dijo– ¿Amor? ¿Qué podría saber ella del amor? Si hasta ayer discutía con su hermano en público –argumentó en voz baja recordando las palabras de Temari que, a su parecer, estaban vacías de contenido.

-Quizás esa es su manera –opinó una voz suave la cual le costó reconocer por lo que se dio a la tarea de recorrer el jardín con la mirada y entonces la vio, allí, no muy lejos de él, inmóvil e inexpresiva se encontraba la dama.

Debería dejar de susurrar –fue lo primero que pensó y luego la reconoció– un momento, ella es esa chica nueva... Hyuga –en efecto era ella, esa misteriosa mujer que hace poco había entrado a su salón. Esa misma que tan arrogantemente había creído ver a través de él, se encontraba ahora sentada en un banco de mármol rodeada de bellas plantas.

-Tsk, no vi que estabas aquí –habló él con un deje de molestia pero sin intensiones de abandonar el lugar.

Creo que eso fue una disculpa al estilo Uchiha o algo parecido –dedujo Hinata en silencio, pero el concepto que él había evocado, por error o azar, o incluso hasta suerte, no dejaba de perturbarla.

-Ella podría saber más sobre el amor de lo que aparenta –continuó la peliazul como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Ahora no es para nada arrogante, de hecho parece la clase de persona con quien podrías tener una charla profunda. Siempre que habla conmigo parece una persona diferente, nunca puedo terminar de descifrar que es lo que está pensando, ni como reaccionara a continuación y he de admitir que eso me molesta bastante –pensó Sasuke mientras la examinaba con la vista.

-Olvida eso, es complicado –ordenó puesto que él estaba seguro de que no se sentiría cómodo teniendo ese tipo de conversación con una extraña.

Pero ella no podía detenerse, no lo hacía por molestarlo– ¿El amor es complicado? Supongo que sí lo es, puesto que todo el mundo lo dice –meditó en voz alta.

-No estaba pensando en el tipo de amor entre un hombre y una mujer de cualquier forma –señaló un poco ruborizado puesto que quería evitar cualquier tipo de confusión.

-Yo tampoco –replicó ella con liviandad– el tipo de amor del que hablo es general y, aunque tampoco sé mucho sobre eso, supongo que no es algo que le dirías a cualquiera.

-Amor… que palabra tan vacía –calificó él peyorativamente.

-La palabra no es lo importante, sino la emoción que resguarda –opinó ella sin mirarlo fijamente, como si hablara consigo misma– puede significar cosas distintas según la persona.

-¿Cosas distintas? –repitió sin entender la lógica en esa frase.

-La primera vez que alguien quiso traducir la frase "te amo" de inglés a japonés no supo cómo hacerlo –relató ella con calma y elocuencia– el concepto de amor era totalmente desconocido en Japón, así que el traductor intentó describir la emoción más cercana en su lugar. La frase terminó siendo "estoy dispuesto a morir por ti".

Entonces antes de que la palabra "ai" existiese, la mayor prueba de amor era estar dispuesto a dar la vida por otra persona –meditó Sasuke y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par– ¿acaso Itachi habrá muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro intentando proteger a Kasumi? –se preguntó repentinamente, la dama de cabellos azulados había desatado el debate filosófico en su mente, y tan profundo era que no notó cuando ella comenzó a alejarse hasta que, de reojo, vio su cabello hondear a su lado.

-¡Espera! –dijo de tal manera que pareció más una orden que una petición. Hinata volteó levemente y lo miró expectante, ante lo cual el Uchiha bajo la mirada como intentando ordenar su mente y luego, con habitual seriedad, habló– ¿tú ya le encontraste el significado? –indagó queriendo entender del todo ese sentimiento que por el momento, le era ajeno.

-Aún no –respondió vagamente cambiando su mirada curiosa por una más sumisa, la cual no pasó de ser percibida por el pelinegro y acto seguido ella se marchó perdiéndose en la muchedumbre.

¿Quién eres Hyuga? –se preguntó para sí mismo el joven y no era para menos, de alguna manera era imposible para Hinata sostener frente a el Uchiha la personalidad que mostraba públicamente. Pero esta situación, involuntaria de parte de la Hyuga, solo despertaba la curiosidad latente en el Uchiha, cosa que lograba enloquecerlo. ¿Por qué no podía solo dejarla ser y ya? Jamás había tenido interés por algo fuera de su zona de confort, entonces ¿por qué lanzarse al abismo cuando puedes estar seguro en el borde?

000000000

-No es lo que tú crees –exclamó la Sabuko sin querer explicarle a la Terumi por qué hacia lo que hacía.

-Dijiste que nunca nadie podría reemplazar a Itachi y Kasumi y yo te creí –refutaba molesta la pelirroja sin levantar la voz– incluso opté por votar por tu amigo en las elecciones para que estuvieras más cómoda.

-Estas enredándolo todo –afirmó determinante la rubia.

-Entonces ayúdame, ¿dime de que manera no le estas buscando reemplazo a mi hermana? –Inquirió llenando sus palabras de sarcasmo– porque hasta donde yo sé, el viernes se realizó el casting para vocalista de Darkness.

-La directora no nos dio opción, si no le buscábamos reemplazo a Katsu ella cerraría nuestro club –explicó ella un poco desesperada por no poderse dar a entender.

-Entonces si tenías opción –recalcó Mei volcando toda su frustración en una mirada de odio.

-¿Deberíamos haber disuelto Darkness? –preguntó Temari con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no es que ella no lo hubiese pensado.

-Kasumi es Darkness –sentenció la dama de ojos verdes– No la uses de excusa.

Si Kasumi estaba muerta Darkness también debería perecer, ese era el razonamiento que Mei estaba poniendo sobre la mesa y Temari no podía culparla porque, en algún punto, ella se había sentido igual pero, el algún momento recordó…– Tendríamos que abandonar lo único que nos mantiene en pie, dejar que su legado muera con ella… esos es lo que dices pero no puedo. No voy a olvidarla, no voy a dejar que su vida pierda sentido –… que ella aún está viva.

0000000000000000000000

Lady-darkness-chan: mas de una se merece una cachetada acá xD emm canta pronto, creo C:

o0Sharon0o: gracias, actualizo una vez a la semana mas o menos pero bueno condescendiente intentaré subir más seguido así no te aburrís xD

yusha: sakura no tiene limites D: no creo que le importe desafinar, solo quiere mostrarse ante sasuke en espera de un milagro, más o menos como lo hace en el anime xD hanabi o tiene filtro, y odia a hinata profundamente por algo que paso cuando eran chicas que explicaré más adelante. Siempre me imagino la relacion de hermanos entre esos dos así, kankuro desvariando y temari clavandole los pies en la tierra, no lo puedo evitar xD y bueno, sasori tiene motivos por hacer lo que hace, que pasara cuando dos genios se enfrenten por la rubia? oh bueno ya lo veré xD gracias a vos por seguirlo y comentar siempre :D realmente es muy importante el apoyo de los lectores o3o saludos


	9. La melancolía en la tormenta

Sasuke estaba volviendo a su departamento ese sábado tormentoso, el cual comenzaba a llorar sobre él. Sin embargo, las gotas mojándolo era el menor de sus preocupaciones y así, a paso lento, recorrió el camino a casa meditando.

Es curioso… durante tanto tiempo abracé la idea de independencia y autosuficiencia –pensó mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia explotaban al entrar en contacto con el pavimento– y esta es la primera vez que me siento realmente solo… el dolor es insoportable. No puedo dejar que mi padre llene de dudas mi mente así que no cuestionaré el sentimiento que Itachi profesaba hacia mí pero, ¿los demás? ¿Qué hay del resto de las personas que me rodean? Ino y Temari se convirtieron en mis amigas por Kasumi y Kasumi me invitó a tocar con ellos por Itachi… ¿todo lo que ella hizo, todo lo que me enseñó fue por Itachi? Sería bastante lógico y no soy quien para culparla. Pero... ¿habrá habido alguien que alguna vez se haya acercado a mí porque así lo quería y nada más? Sin esperar nada, sin desear nada de mí solo porque sí…

Antes de darse cuenta estaba parado frente a la puerta de su hogar, ese mismo en el que se sentía un inmenso vacío desde que su hermano se fue. Introdujo con pesadumbres la llave en la abertura y giró el pestillo para luego ingresar sin levantar la mirada. Se descalzó y saludó como si él aún estuviera allí– estoy en casa.

Pero lo que realmente lo despertó fue el recibir respuesta de una voz extraña– bienvenido.

El Uchiha levantó la vista de inmediato y prendió la luz para encontrarse que en medio de la oscuridad lo aguardaba un hombre de cabello plateado y aspecto relajado.

-¿Cómo entraste? –fue lo primero que preguntó Sasuke poniéndose a la defensiva.

El hombre se limitó a agitar un par de llaves que correspondían a la morada y entonces todo tuvo sentido– tu padre me las dio esta mañana.

-Eres el nuevo tutor… -masculló recordando lo que su padre le había dicho.

-Así es, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake –se presentó el sujeto poniéndose de pie y acercándose para estrecharle la mano– es un gusto conocerte Sasuke-kun.

El moreno solo le dio vuelta la cara mientras esbozaba una expresión de desagrado, acto que de ninguna manera pasó de ser percibido por el Hatake.

-Oh, es una expresión del occidente –explicó fingiendo no saber el motivo por el cual el Uchiha lo despreciaba– allí se saludan con la mano en lugar de hacer una reverencia, supongo que es un poco extraño aquí –soltó el sujeto con una sutil sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Voy a mi alcoba –soltó secamente sin darle importancia al sujeto y subió las escaleras sin voltear a verlo.

Al llegar a su cuarto no se sintió para nada aliviado. Se desvistió para hacer a un lado la ropa mojada, se puso sólo unos pantalones sueltos y tomó una toalla de su armario para secarse la cabeza. Luego procedió a sentarse en su cama, aun con la toalla colgando sobre su cabeza inclinada mientras las gotas recorrían sus cabellos para caer al vacío, donde estaba clavada su vista.

No tiene ningún sentido pensar en eso ahora ¿o sí? –Se preguntó obviando el tema de su tutor y volviendo a lo que de verdad lo atormentaba– No es como si él fuera a volver para poner mi mente en orden. Nunca fui muy bueno para establecer vínculos con las personas, esa actividad me resulta molesta y agotadora así que… ¿tú lo hacías por mí, Itachi?

En ese momento Kakashi tocó a la puerta de la habitación del moreno– Sasuke-kun… la cena estará lista en unos minutos.

-No tengo hambre –respondió molesto.

-No te lo pregunté –respondió secamente el hombre de cabellos plateados como dictando una orden y el Uchiha pareció estallar en un ataque de rabia.

Así que bruscamente abrió la puerta para confrontar al sujeto tomándolo por el cuello y amenazadoramente le dijo sin titubear– no te metas conmigo Hatake –sin embargo, el sujeto diestramente no solo se liberó del agarre sino que además, consiguió doblar el brazo de Sasuke hacia atrás inmovilizándolo contra una pared.

-Escucha chico rudo, todos tenemos problemas –manifestó calma pero firmemente mientras ejercía presión sobre el Uchiha para retenerlo– pero también todos tenemos opciones, puedes quedarte a llorar en un rincón o salir a confrontar lo que te molesta.

Sasuke lo negaría bajo juramento pero el sujeto tenía razón– Tienes agallas Hatake –soltó Sasuke desde su incomoda posición, no sabía bien el motivo pero esa actitud de no contenerse solo porque se trataba de un Uchiha le agradaba y ciertamente respetaba a las personas así– pero es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado para hablar de eso –exclamó mientras volteaba un poco la cara para que el peliplateado pudiera ver su mirada.

El tutor comprendió de inmediato, sus ojos lo decían todo. Él había entendido la situación y la había aceptado así sin más, él no podía convivir con una persona a la que no respetaba y Kakashi era, ciertamente, el primer tutor que se había ganado su respeto. Y si bien eso de ninguna manera los convertía en amigos, sentaba las bases para una convivencia en paz.

-Comprendo, bueno… hay comida en la heladera por si después tienes hambre –anunció el hombre al adolescente cambiando totalmente de actitud hacia una mucho más amable. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y volvió a entrar a su cuarto sorprendido por no sorprenderse.

Su actitud fue extraña cambio totalmente de emoción en un instante y sin embargo no me inmute –pensó el Uchiha y de repente supo el por qué– es que no es la primera vez. Esa chica también lo hace pero es distinto, es mucho más notorio, es tan extraña… y aun así, ahora que lo pienso, es la primer persona que se acerca a mi sin intervención de Itachi o motivo aparente.

000000000

Las fuerzas de Temari habían sido drenadas por el velorio de su amiga, Mei había dejado muy en claro su oposición a Darkness y eso es algo que le hacía ruido a la rubia. No podía evitar cuestionarse si Kasumi opinaría igual pero ya no había manera de preguntarle. No tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que le parecía correcto y abandonar Darkness era lo mismo que abandonar a Ino y Sasuke a la buena de dios.

Se dejó caer en su cama y tomo su celular para revisar la agenda mientras seguía pensando en las palabras de Mei. Ella estaba segura de no estarle buscando reemplazo a Kasumi e Itachi pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable? Y antes de darse cuenta estaba sosteniendo el teléfono junto a su oído.

-Hola –respondieron del otro lado y ella enmudeció. ¿Por qué lo estaba llamando?– ¿Hola? ¿Temari-chan?

-¡Hai! –Soltó apresurada sin saber bien que decirle– sí, soy yo, Sikamaru-kun.

-Dime ¿qué sucede? –preguntó un poco preocupado por la hora a la que llamaba.

-No-no es nada –soltó ella un poco nervioso y un poco deprimida– en realidad, no sé porque te llamé –soltó suavemente seguido de un corto silencio antes de retomar la palabra– pero… tú no eres el reemplazo de Itachi para mí.

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio unos segundos procesando lo que ella decía hasta que lo entendió– Lo sé, no debes preocuparte por eso.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sin pensarlo.

-Claro, jamás pensaría que soy el reemplazo de alguien en tu vida –habló con delicadeza y la dama no pudo evitar sonrojarse sin razón aparente.

-Arigato Shikamaru-kun –se despidió ella con los ojos cristalinos de emoción.

-Sayonara –contestó él y terminó la comunicación.

¿Cuándo aprendiste a leerme así Nara Shikamaru? –se preguntó sin poder dejar de sonreír ante el alivio que las palabras del moreno le había traído.

Pero el armonioso momento fue interrumpido por Kankuro golpeando la puerta de la habitación de la rubia. Ella rápidamente se secó los ojos y dejó entrar con extraña dulzura a su hermano.

-¿Temari no tienes más de este color? –preguntó Kankuro con un lápiz labial casi terminado en la mano y la cara llena de marcas extrañas. La escena de sus cosméticos machacados en la cara de su hermano arruinó toda la paz de su ser y en cambios dejó salir a la bestia salvaje.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho de usar mis cosas?! –gritó molesta.

-¡Tranquila mujer! –ordenó el Sabuko como si se tratara de un perro y la rubia se le abalanzo llena de ira. Kankuro comenzó a correr por su vida mientras argumentaba– no te enojes, tengo una obra en unas semanas y quería meterme en el personaje.

-¡¿Y el personaje es un travesti fracasado?! –Inquirió ella furiosa– ¡porque de ser así no necesitas disfraz!

El alboroto culminó con la brusca intromisión de los Sabuko mayores a la habitación del menor, al que atraparon realizando una extraña actividad. Gaara se desprendió con rapidez de la ventana que tan celosamente observaba y tanto Temari como Kankuro realizaron una tregua tácita en pos de la curiosidad latente.

-¿Qué estabas mirando Gaara? –preguntó Kankuro con picardía acercándose al lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-¡No es nada! –soltó el menor bastante nervioso, lo cual era poco común en él.

-Oh por kami-sama –soltó Temari imaginando que su hermano era un pervertido y mucho no se había equivocado. Daba la casualidad que la ventana lateral de su habitación daba directo a la ventana de la habitación de Hinata.

-¿Estabas espiando a esa chica? –inquirió escandalosamente el castaño casi burlándose mientras el pelirrojo adquiría en sus mejillas la misma tonalidad que llevaba en el cabello.

-¡No puedes violar así la privacidad de alguien, pervertido! –soltó la rubia golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Y después de quejarse levemente por el golpe objetó– ¡yo nunca le faltaría el respeto a Hyuga-chan!

-¿Hyuga-chan? ¿Entonces la conoces? –indagó Temari desconcertada por la situación.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia –exclamó él sin querer explicar nada.

-Parece que nuestro hermanito está enamorado –se burló Kankuro.

-¡Claro que no! Apenas la conozco –desmintió Gaara apresuradamente.

-A ver… umm pues tiene un cabello muy bonito –opinó el castaño y fue la única observación que pudo hacer desde ese ángulo puesto que Hinata se encontraba de espaldas– si no te apresuras puede que yo te gane.

-Ella no es como las zorras con las que tu sales –se quejó el pelirrojo volviendo en si para tomar la situación con calma.

-Vamos no seas así –continuaba su hermano pero la seriedad de Gaara lo obligó a detenerse– en fin… deberías declarar tus intensiones con ella antes de que alguien lo haga si es que de verdad te importa.

Y con ese simple concejo Gaara quedó nuevamente a solas en su cuarto. Pero la sugerencia de Kankuro no pasó de ser percibida.

No es que la quiera o algo, a penas la conozco –se autoevaluó con la mayor objetividad posible –pero no negaré que es linda y agradable. Tal vez, solo por esta vez, debería hacerle caso a Kankuro. Aunque ella es un poco tímida así que lo tomaría a mal y se sentiría incomoda si soy muy directo, entonces sería mejor que me acercara a ella paulatinamente. Hacerla sentir cómoda cuando este conmigo es un buen inicio y definitivamente debo dejar de mirarla por la ventana, si me descubre todo se irá al demonio.

En ese momento alguien tocó el timbre de su casa y Kankuro llamó a Gaara para que atendiera a la visitante.

000000000

El velorio de Kasumi e Itachi había tenido un efecto similar en todos los invitados y ella no era excepción. Se encontraba exhausta pero debía analizar la información que había recolectado mientras aún estaba fresca en su mente. Al subir su alcoba descubrió, para su agrado, que Kasumi aún se encontraba ahí. En el velorio, Hinata había sido una simple y solitaria observadora que pasó de ser percibida.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó la pelirroja una vez que Hinata se sentó en su cama.

-Pues fue bastante… intenso –opinó ella no sin antes dejar salir un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucedió? –inquirió puntualmente Kasumi presintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

-El padre de Itachi hizo una gran aparición, le dio el pésame a tu hermana y luego argumentó que tu novio tuvo una vida miserable por haberse tenido que encargar de su hermano pequeño –relató enumerativamente para que Kasumi realizara un diagrama mental.

-Oh por kami-sama –soltó la dama de ojos celestes sorprendida– ¿y Sasuke que le dijo?

-No lo sé porque salí afuera un momento, pero sé que le dolió –afirmó la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –soltó sorprendida de tal dato puesto que Sasuke no era una persona a quien pudiese deducir por sus expresiones.

-Porque hablé con él y parecía muy triste –explicó la peliazul recordando todo el asunto.

-¡¿Sasuke habló contigo después de un momento así?! –curioseó pasmada sin poder creerlo en verdad.

-Bueno creo que yo hablé más –aclaró Hinata junto a una pequeña sonrisa producto de su verborragia– pero creo que comenzaba a cuestionar los lazos con las personas importantes en su vida, así que procuré evitar eso, aunque no sé si lo logré.

-Ya veo, de todas maneras es extraño que alguien que apenas conoce a Sasuke logre hablar más de cinco minutos con él, es probable que él realmente quisiera oír lo que tenías para decir, lo cual me sorprende aún más –manifestó la pelirroja– porque eso significaría que acertaste en cuanto a lo que él estaba pensando… ¿cómo te diste cuenta qué era lo que en verdad le dolía en ese momento?

-Porque yo he pasado por el mismo tipo de dolor, pero eso no es todo… hay algo que no te he dicho puesto que esperaba resolverlo por mí misma, pero claramente no soy capaz de hacerlo –anunció Hinata un poco dubitativa en cuanto si debía hacerlo o no, no obstante finalmente se decidió– como tú sabes frente a las personas vivas me expreso de manera inocente y cordial, ese es mi escape, me relaja ser una chica normal sin tener que lidiar con problemas complicados pero, frente a Uchiha Sasuke no muestro esa parte mía… no sé porque pero paulatinamente está conociendo todo de mí y eso me aterra pero al mismo tiempo me libera –confesó sin tapujos dejando salir toda su angustia.

-Hinata-chan quizás, inconscientemente, sientas algo por… -pero Kasumi no pudo terminar la frase ya que Shukaku apareció en la ventana gritando a todo pulmón.

La Hyuga se levantó de la cama y procedió a abrirle la ventana, el gato salto del borde directo hacia el centro de su habitación y la Hyuga no pudo evitar voltearse de golpe quedando de espaldas a la ventana.

-Saludos dama y… espíritu... oh es Kasumi ¿cuándo te moriste? –preguntó el demonio al reconocer a la mujer.

-¿Por qué Shukaku está hablando? –preguntó aterrada Kasumi.

-Es un gato demonio, no te fijes –explicó vagamente Hinata.

-¿Cómo que no se fije? –Preguntó indignado– es imposible dejar pasar mi grandeza.

-Es un poco egocéntrico, ¿no te parece? –calificó la pelirroja.

-No cabe duda –respondió la dama de ojos perlados y ambas entrecruzaron miradas.

-Deberíamos… -comenzó a sugerir la Terumi mientras el gato continuaba auto alabándose.

-Si… -respondió decida la Hyuga quien tomó al gato entre sus brazos.

-¡Oye no me estas escuchando! –se quejó el felino mientras Hinata y Kasumi se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

Tomaron un paraguas y atravesaron la entrada y el pequeño jardín frontal para terminar tocando el timbre el casa de la familia Sabuko, donde el castaño las atendió.

-Kon-nichiwa, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y tu gato se metió en mi casa –anunció ella dulcemente ante la incrédula mirada de Kankuro.

¿Cómo sabe que Shukaku vive aquí? –se preguntó el Sabuko y de repente la respuesta fue obvia–oh Garra viejo zorro astuto, ¿a qué mujer no le agradan los animales?

-Oh sí, es el gato de mi hermano, espera un momento mientras voy por el por favor –solicitó el sujeto quien aún tenía la cara embadurnada con el maquillaje de su hermana.

-N-no espera –balbuceó pero Kankuro ya se había ido.

-Que sujeto más extraño –opinó Hinata.

-No tienes ideas –concordó Shukaku.

-Aun así ¡qué envidia! Vives junto a la casa de Temari-chan.

-Yo vivo en la misma casa y créeme que no tienes nada que envidiar -reveló Shukaku con un tono perezoso.

En lo que el tiempo pasaba la Sabuko notó que la puerta de su casa no estaba bien cerrada así que se acercó para descubrir el motivo y entonces la vio– ¿se te ofrece algo? –inquirió sin prestar mayor atención.

-Sí, solo quería devolverles su gato quien entró a mi casa –volvió a repetir esperando que la dama tomara al felino antes de que el pelirrojo se apareciera.

-Oh lo lamento mucho –se disculpó Temari por la conducta de la mascota, y al acercarse a Hinata para recibir al gato logró reconocer a la dama– ¿tú no estuviste hoy en el velorio de Uchiha y Terumi por casualidad?

-Sí, asistí –respondió sin pensar y pronto se percató del embrollo en el que se metía.

-¿Eras amiga de Itachi? –cuestionó la rubia.

-Dile que no, si quisiera corroborarlo solo debería preguntarle a Sasuke y se descubriría la mentira –aconsejó Kasumi.

-No, no estaba ahí por Uchiha-kun –negó ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Entonces conociste a… -pero la pregunta nunca llegó a efectuarse puesto que el menor entró en escena, bastante sorprendido de ver a la Hyuga debo decir.

-¿Hyuga-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? –indagó aun pasmado.

-Solo vine para traerles su gato, así que… ya lo hice, ya me voy –soltó rápidamente queriendo eludir la situación con Temari y por un momento creyó lograrlo así que se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-Espera por favor –solicitó la Sabuko forzando a la Hyuga a desistir de su acción– si conociste a Kasumi de seguro habrá algo que puedas decirme sobre ella, algo que te parezca importante –solicitó la rubia, no obstante no lo hizo a modo de prueba, ella quería llenar el vacío que sentía con vieja memorias que le trajeran paz pero no nostalgia, las memorias de alguien más.

-Temari… –susurró Kasumi con pena y angustia, esta vez ella no podría hacer nada por su amiga.

Hinata permaneció en silencio y cabizbaja, la lluvia continuaba cayendo con fuerza. Esta escena le traía amargos recuerdo, ella también había querido llenar ese vacío alguna vez.

-Lo siento, tú eras su mejor amiga así que solo tú guardas sus mejores recuerdos –concluyó Hinata para luego volver a su casa.

-¡No puedes dejarla así! –vociferó Kasumi pero Hinata no se inmuto y continuó con paso firme hasta su hogar.

Una vez en su habitación Hinata se cambió de ropa a un atuendo más cómodo y retiró de un armario una espada de bambú, esa misma que tanto había usado en sus escuelas anteriores y, sin dirigirle la palabra a la pelirroja que desconocía a Hyuga, comenzó a limpiar dicho objeto calma.

-¿No vas a mirarme si quiera? –preguntó molesta la Terumi ante lo cual Hinata permaneció en silencio ignorándola por completo– ¿Por qué eres, de pronto, tal cruel? –preguntó incrédula de las acciones de la dama– Temari-chan no te ha hecho nada.

-Sabuko-chan necesita encontrar algo que calme su dolor, sin embargo, si la solución que busca le es dada por alguien más el éxito será efímero –explicó con calma sin quitarle la vista de encima a la espada.

-Hablas como si supieras mucho del tema –manifestó molesta considerándola arrogante.

-Una vez lo intenté –soltó suavemente mientras Kasumi la miraba fijamente– quise llenar el dolor del corazón de alguien pero fallé y desde entonces esa persona me odia.

-¿Qué sucedió? –indagó desconcertada la Terumi sin poder imaginar que sucesos llevaría a que Hinata se comportase así.

-Eso ya no importa. El punto es que si quieres proteger a aquellos que son importantes para ti, es necesario que pienses bien el método –reveló poniéndose de pie y dejando su espada de bambú a un lado del armario.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

Maxiixd: Hola C: gracias! este es uno de los dos métodos que utilizó para narrar aunque es el que menos uso de los dos así que puede estar un poco oxidado o tener algún error de cohesión, espero sepas disculparlos.

Mei esta actuando de manera egoísta, pero solo porque no sabe como canalizar el sufrimiento que padece. Además tiende a idealizar a Kasumi. Sí Sasuke esta empezando a sentir curiosidad por Hinata, ahora ya no la considera una compañera más de curso.

Sí, lamentablemente mis fics siempre son de amor lento... espero no te aburras pero siento que así es más realista. Gracias por leer y comentar :D saludos.

lady-darkness-chan: el padre de Sasuke es bastante malvado xD si Hinata es un enigma envuelto en un acertijo envuelto en una galletita de chocolate (?) bueno tanto no, pero si, es complicada. No te preocupes, esas dos se van a enfrentar, no es como si alguien pudiese aguantar ese tipo de trato por mucho tiempo. Saludos :D


	10. Decisiones

** Decisiones**

El día después al funeral pareció perderse en el tiempo y espacio y con falsa naturalidad llegó el tedioso lunes. Ese día el último miembro faltante se incorporaría al concejo estudiantil, Darkness debería comunicar el resultado de las audiciones y los alumnos de tercer año alistarían los detalles para su viaje de estudios, el cual se efectuaría el viernes de esa misma semana.

Temari llegó temprano al colegio así que pensó que sería mejor permanecer en la vieja sala de música antes de que la campana sonara. Abrió la puerta con calma e ingresó sintiendo como la melancolía la movía suavemente como si de una brisa agridulce se tratase. Ese cuarto albergaba hermosos recuerdos y, sin darse cuenta, estaba rosando con las puntas de los dedos los paneles, las partituras, los amplificadores y hasta la propia guitarra de Kasumi, como si quisiera redescubrir todas las emociones expresadas en el lugar.

Y como si fuese un santuario mágico que le permitiese comunicarse con ella, comenzó a desear en voz alta y suave– sería tan agradable poder oír tu voz una vez más para saber que todo estará bien… para poder escucharte decir adiós y sonreír –soltó al final con un nudo en la garganta, hizo una pausa y dejó salir un amargo suspiro antes de continuar– de haber terminado la última canción podría guardado esa letra y música como si se fuera mi más preciado tesoro y tocarla para ti... eso sería…

Pero la Sabuko se vio obligada a detener su monologo puesto la puerta comenzó a abrirse paulatinamente y se sorprendió bastante al reconocer al visitante– Shikamaru-kun… –murmuró y sus no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa– ¿qué haces aquí?

-Llegué al salón y no te vi allí y pensé que estarías aquí –soltó sin pensarlo en verdad.

Soy un idiota –pensó– ahora va a pensar que la acoso. No sé porque le dije eso, de hecho ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, supongo que solo quería verla. Tengo que decir algo pronto o se haga una hará equivocada sobre el asunto– etto… te oías un poco triste el sábado y pensé que quizás querrías hablar sobre eso… –se justificó con la mayor elocuencia posible.

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y ampliaba su sonrisa– estoy bien, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-¿Dónde más podrías estar? –preguntó cómo descifrando todos los movimientos de la rubia.

-Este es… mi lugar –pensó en un susurro comprendiendo de golpe que aún había algo que podría hacerla feliz, y si había una cosa quizás había más. Su lugar en el colegio, ese mismo que la aislaba de todo lo que le desagradaba estaba intacto y además, resguardaba todos los recuerdos de épocas mejores.

El Nara se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante tal afirmación. Temari volvía a brillar con luz propia, una luz que Shikamaru nunca antes había notado y de repente le parecía encantadora, era tan dulce cuando no estaba a la defensiva cuando dejaba de ser fuerte para ser solo una chica común.

-Alejarme de esto no sería respetuoso hacia su recuerdo –habló refutando la ideología de Mei sobre su hermana– sería temerle a la perfección y crecer manteniendo mi distancia hacia Katsu –comprendió de repente y todo pareció tan claro– no voy a ver su sueño desvanecerse mientras rezo en vano que ella pueda revivir.

Una vez que esta epifanía tuvo lugar en su corazón, la angustia se fue de ella, fue como si de golpe alguien le hubiese permitido ser feliz nuevamente. Su corazón desnudo en la tempestad producida por el dolor había sido arropado para entender que si estamos constantemente temerosos de la perfección podríamos cerrar la historia mucho antes de conocer el verdadero final. Y así, tan sutil como eso, logró sanar con ese armónico sentimiento el dolor de su corazón.

El moreno solo sonrió, Temari no había dejado de ser fuerte como él pensó con anterioridad y ella nunca sería una chica común. Pero podía ser la misma persona dinámica y tenaz de siempre y aun así conservar su preciosa y delicada esencia.

-Vamos a clases –le sugirió él abriendo la puerta justo antes de que la campana sonara.

Al llegar al salón de clases ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos antes de que el profesor llegase. Tayuya se veía gloriosa mientras alardeaba sobre lo fácil que sería para ella ganar el puesto de presidente de clase al competir con un "mocoso". Sus amigas la apoyaban con agudos y filosos comentarios pero el bullicio se silenció por sí mismo cuando su sensei hizo su entrada acompañado de la secretaria de la Directora.

-Alumnos, antes de comenzar las clases de hoy Shizune-san tiene un anuncio que hacerles –enunció con perfecta rigidez el maestro y todos comprendieron de qué se trataba.

-Buenos días alumnos, les traigo un mensaje de parte del concejo que ha elegido al alumno que representará a este curso por el resto del año –habló pausadamente haciendo un introducción y dejando que las ansias invadieran tanto a Tayuya como a Shikamaru y Temari– antes que nada, debo comunicarles que la elección estuvo muy pareja y un voto hizo la diferencia, literalmente –continuaba en ese monologo sin fin que solo provocaba que los candidatos se aferraran a sus asientos mientras Temari se preguntaba si Mei habría sido tan cruel como para retirar su voto– sin más preámbulos, el nombre del alumno que pasará de inmediato a formar parte del concejo estudiantil es: Shikamaru Nara.

Nadie movió un musculo, ni siquiera Temari. Tayuya estaba atónita pero los murmullos de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar, cada una de ellas tenía un comentario burlón dirigido a la pelirroja quien seguía en estado de shock. Shikamaru atinó a ponerse de pie y agradecer con las siguientes palabras– muchas gracias Shizune-san, es para mi un honor.

Y luego se sentó suavemente como si nada hubiese sucedido, fue entonces que Tayuya reaccionó dirigiéndole la mirada más cortante que tenía, estaba furiosa y sorprendida, pero más que nada rabiosa. No solo Itachi le había ganado año tras año sino que ahora un simple estudiante de tercero tomaba su lugar, si de algo estaba segura es de que no permitiría que Shikamaru se relajara en su mandato.

Antes de retirarme tengo un último anuncio que hacer– Sabuko Temari-chan, la directora quiere verte, acompáñame por favor –solicitó la amable mujer y la rubia no tuvo más opción que ponerse de pie y seguirla. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Temari comenzaba a adquirir fama de chica problemática, sin embargo, ella sabía bien el porqué era citada a la oficina de la directora y estaba segura de que encontraría algunas caras conocidas en ese lugar.

000000000

Al igual que la Sabuko, la Yamanaka y el Uchiha fueron llamados a acudir a la oficina de Tsunade con un único propósito: comunicar su decisión. Habían pasado dos días desde las audiciones y desde entonces ninguno de los miembros de Darkness habían hablado entre sí sobre el casting, no obstante, la directora esperaba una respuesta concisa y más aún tenía cierta preferencia por una participante.

-Los he reunido aquí para escuchar el nombre de la persona que reemplazara a Terumi Kasumi en la banda –anunció secamente la mujer de avanzada edad.

-Aún no hemos decidido –soltó Ino un poco temerosa de la respuesta.

-Ya veo –pronunció Tsunade como previendo la situación– pues este juego de ganar tiempo que se han propuesto jugar llegó a su fin –aclaró revelando las intenciones de los tres ante lo cual Darkness enmudeció– si no tienen un reemplazo yo nombraré uno, Toketane Samui me comentó que una alumna de tercero lo hizo muy bien…

Está hablando de Haruno –pensaron los tres casi como si de telepatía se tratase –debo detener esto –pero a ninguno se le ocurría nada.

-Por ende considero apropiado que Sa-…–comenzó a nombrar la directora cuando Sasuke interrumpió abruptamente.

-Disculpe a Ino-chan, Tsunade-sama, ella no pudimos comunicarle a ella quien sería el reemplazo pero si tenemos al cuarto integrante –mintió descaradamente suplicando que su mente le permitiese crear una historia tan creíble que alejara a Haruno de la Darkness.

-¿Yamanaka no participó en el proceso de elección del nuevo integrante? –preguntó incrédula la mujer.

-No es eso directora, es solo que les deje bien en claro quién era la persona que me agradaba para el puesto por ende delegué la decisión final en sus manos –continuó nerviosa con la maraña de mentiras que el Uchiha había iniciado.

-Oh bueno, si ya está decidido entonces solo falta que me digan el nombre de la persona que reemplazara a Terumi –expresó la mujer expectante de la respuesta que escucharía a continuación.

Debo arreglar esto, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? No hay nadie como Kasumi-chan, nadie tiene su espíritu y su emoción, nadie me enseño tanto de mi misma como ella –pensó la Sabuko presionada por la situación– justo ahora que comenzaba a sentirme mejor, que comenzaba a reencontrarme conmigo y con ella…

-Y bien señorita Sabuko… ¿me dirá el nombre o está intentando materializar a un nuevo estudiante? –preguntó Tsunade irónica, dudando del grupo.

-¡Se llama Hyuga! –habló con voz potente la rubia sin saber por qué y Sasuke volteó bruscamente para mirar a Temari sin entender qué diablos sucedía.

-¿Hyuga? –Preguntó la directora y luego repreguntó con más duda– ¿Hyuga Hanabi?

-No –respondió Temari creyendo que se trataba de alguna treta de la mujer– Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo, ¿cómo es que Temari conocía a Hinata? ¿Cuánta confianza se tenían como para la rubia tomara una decisión así sobre la peliazul? ¿La interrupción de la dama de ojos perlados en su vida era casualidad o un acto premeditado por alguien más?

-Oh ya veo –respondió la directora intrigada– bueno en ese caso todo está arreglado, retírense ahora.

Los tres salieron en silencio de la oficina y una vez en el pasillo las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Quién es Hyuga Hinata? –preguntó Ino inocentemente.

-Es mi vecina, la conocí el sábado –argumentó Temari llevándose una mano a la cabeza, como intentado solucionar el embrollo que había armado.

-¿Tu vecina? –Preguntó Sasuke aun pasmado– ¿el sábado? ¡¿Entonces metiste a una completa extraña en este problema?! –inquirió furioso.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por los demás? –Indagó la Sabuko molesta, pero no estaba enojada con él, estaba simplemente estresada y al notar el tono en que lo dijo se corrigió– lo lamento Sasuke-kun, pero no se me ocurrió nada más, ni siquiera sé por qué dije su nombre.

-Bueno creo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es preguntarle si se quiere unir a nosotros –sugirió la Yamanaka lo más optimistamente posible.

-El sábado –repitió la alumna de quinto para luego aclarar ante un recuerdo pasajero– no fue el sábado.

-¿Uhm? –masculló el azabache.

-La primera vez que la vi fue en la sala de música –realizó una pausa mientras recordaba todo claramente como si de una película se tratase– y estaba contigo Ino-chan…

Las miradas recayeron en Ino y de pronto recordó a esa chica extraña que había visitado el lugar de ensayo y presenciado el bochornoso espectáculo que Sakura había armado ahí.

-¡Es verdad! Ella va a nuestro curso –recapituló y luego detalló un poco más la información que tenía– de hecho, ¿no se sienta detrás de ti, Sasuke-kun?

-Sí, eso creo –respondió vagamente sin querer dar a conocer las pequeñas charlas que ellos ya había compartido.

-Debería hablar con ella lo antes posible, después de todo, fui yo quien la metió en este lío –sugirió Temari sintiéndose responsable.

-Fue por una buena causa, si Haruno entrara a Darkness estoy segura de que nosotros abandonaríamos la banda –justificó Ino.

-O asesinaríamos sangrientamente a la mujer con pelo de chicle –agregó el Uchiha y ambas rieron a pesar de que él lo dijo muy en serio.

000000000

Kasumi apareció ante Hinata justo antes de que la campana marcara el final del primer bloque de clases y diera paso al recreo. Sin embargo, por la cantidad de gente en el salón, la comunicación era limitada. Sabiendo esto la Terumi optó por solicitar– Hinata-chan ¿podríamos encontrarnos en la azotea durante el receso? Es importante.

La Hyuga asintió con la cabeza y he de admitir que la curiosidad llegó a tocarla, la pelirroja se veía cabizbaja y apagada, quizás aún estaba molesta por lo ocurrido el sábado puesto que no volvió a aparecer al día siguiente. Hinata no se había molestado por eso, sabía bien que la dama de ojos azulados amaba profundamente a su amiga y por eso había reaccionado de esa manera.

Kasumi desapareció justo después de obtener confirmación sobre el encuentro pactado y en ese mismo momento Ino y Sasuke volvieron al aula. Y al sentirse un poco más observada de lo normal, levantó sutilmente la vista para notar que Ino la miraba de reojo desde su asiento. Casi sin pensarlo levantó por completo la cabeza para apreciar mejor la extraña situación y con una expresión de intriga le devolvió la mirada ante lo cual la Yamanaka cesó apresuradamente de su acción.

-¿Nani? –susurró casi imperceptiblemente.

-No le prestes atención –fue la sugerencia que le llegó de boca del Uchiha.

-Está bien –fue la sumisa respuesta que emanó, después de todo, no parecía tener verdadera importancia. Y el tema se fue totalmente de su mente cuando la campana al fin sonó. Hinata salió calmadamente del salón y Sasuke atinó a seguirla pero una dama que se estaba volviendo una molestia no lo dejó avanzar.

-Entonces Sasuke-lindo-kun… dime, ¿ya me eligieron para cantar en Darkness? –inquirió la Haruno mientras intentando traspasar a toda costa la distancia que Sasuke se esforzaba por delimitar.

-Claro que no fue su respuesta desafinaste horriblemente –acotó sin pelos en la lengua pero Sakura pareció resbalarle la ofensa.

-Oh estas de mal humor –justificó ella mientras intentaba aferrarse a su brazo, afortunadamente Ino llegó al rescate separándola rudamente, lo que le valió una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirosa.

-Ya déjalo en paz –ordenó cansada de la situación– ¿no te bastó arruinar mi canción que encima debes acosar a Sasuke-kun? –inquirió ella desafiante.

-Mira Yamanaka, tu aspecto de nena bonita y rebeldía de rock star no me afecta en lo más mínimo –estableció cambiando totalmente de humor– así que no te metas en mi camino o me las pagaras caro.

-Estoy temblando de miedo –redobló la rubia sarcásticamente, sin temor alguno.

-Que así sea –sentenció la ojijade para posteriormente retirarse del salón.

Mientras tanto en la azotea del colegio dos damas se reencontraban, Hinata se sorprendió por la hermosa vista desde las alturas y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la brisa decidió jugar con su cabello. Y junto con la agradable brisa ella llegó.

-Lamento haberte pedido que vengas hasta aquí –pronunció la pelirroja situándose al lado de la Hyuga y apoyándose en la baranda al igual que la mencionada.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, la vista es preciosa –admitió ella mientras recorría los alrededores con sus perlados ojos.

-Este es mi sitio favorito en toda la escuela –mencionó Kasumi– aquí Temari y yo tocamos para toda la escuela por primera vez, recuerdo que robamos electricidad desde el teatro que ves desde aquí, puesto que ese edificio tiene una entrada alternativa y un generador de emergencia.

-¿Robaron energía? –Repitió intrigada por la historia– ¿Por qué harían eso?

-Queríamos tocar para un gran público y teníamos miedo de que intentaran detenernos en medio de la canción –argumentó dejando salir leves risitas al recordar la travesura.

-Suena como mucha diversión ¿no? –comentó la Hyuga dejándose contagiar por el sentimiento que la Terumi expresaba.

-Sí, pero eso no es todo –continuó sin perder ese calor interior que el recuerdo le había propiciado– aquí fue donde me enamoré de Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata no pudo evitar volverse para verla a la cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de un brillo que solo el amor puro puede propiciar y su sonrisa se extendía más y más– pero esa historia, te la contaré otro día– anunció y la peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír junto a ella al notar que lo que estaban sellando allí era como una promesa entre amigas de verdad.

-Pero la verdadera razón por la que te pedí que vinieras es porque quiero disculparme –exclamó Kasumi y luego pasó a explicar el motivo– a veces pierdo la cabeza cuando alguien que quiero sufre pero tú no eres como yo, tú has podido ver donde yo estaba ciega… sin embargo, tu autocontrol es tan asombroso como peligroso y es por eso que…

Pero Kasumi no puedo terminar la frase sin voltear para ver que el rechinido metálico que había interrumpido sus palabras era ni más ni menos que la puerta de la azotea siendo abierta por Sasuke. La sorpresa las invadió a ambas por igual, ninguna tenía la más pálida idea de qué era lo que el Uchiha estaba haciendo allí. Al notar la presencia de la peliazul comenzó a encaminarse rumbo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Cuando la distancia fue insignificantica, cuando finalmente se encontraron cara a cara, la expresión de Sasuke estaba seria pero no era la habitual, esta expresión demostraba más que solo antipatía, ese rostro pedía a gritos una explicación.

-¿Cómo conociste a Temari-chan? –preguntó secamente, esta vez no se dejaría llevar por tiernas expresiones o una cara bonita.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó Hinata casi ofendida por el rudo cuestionario en el que se estaba aventurando.

-Me oíste bien –replicó él sin intensiones de abandonar su postura.

-Sabuko-chan vive en la casa que esta junto a la mía –respondió la Hyuga mientras se cruzaba de brazos como tomando una actitud defensiva pero sin dar el brazo a torcer.

-¿Conociste a mi hermano Itachi? –continuó él como si nada.

-No –contestó ella igual de seca y molesta que él.

-¿Conociste a Kasumi? –inquirió esta vez y, como desde la primera pregunta, la verdad fluyó desde los labios de la Hyuga para morir en los oídos del Uchiha.

-Sí –afirmó sin rodeos.

-¿Eras su amiga?

-Sí.

-¿Sabías que yo era el hermano de su novio cuando hablamos por primera vez? –la pregunta pareció tajante.

-No, de hecho no lo supe hasta el sábado –explicó sin muchos ánimos de seguir la conversación.

La respuesta pareció desconcertar al Uchiha quien se mostró aturdido y pensativo por unos minutos, tiempo en el cual la Hyuga aprovecho para marcharse, o al menos eso intentó. Pero esta vez él no la dejaría ir así de fácil, así que tomándola por la muñeca la detuvo y obligó a retroceder.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –Preguntó con un marcado deje de molestia y elevando el tono de su voz prosiguió– ¿por qué siempre te vas así?

Hinata estaba furiosa así que con un movimiento, cargado más de velocidad que de fuerza, se liberó con dificultad de su agarre para luego manifestar con firmeza– no es muy agradable que digamos estar siendo sometida a un interrogatorio sin sentido.

-No tienes que hablar conmigo sino quieres, solo dímelo y ya –refunfuñó él dejándose llevar por la mezcla de emociones del momento– no es como si fuera un premio hablar contigo.

La gente tiende a decir las cosas más estúpidas cuando están enojados y en el caso de Sasuke Uchiha estas serían una combinación de palabras de la cual se arrepentiría pronto.

-Me parece justo, así que ¿por qué no sigues tu propio consejo y me dejas en paz? –finalizó ella igual de molesta que él para luego marcharse.

0000000000000000000000

Maziixd: Hola C:

esa persona es algo que Hinata misma contará más adelante, es verdad Naruto todavía no aparece... quería meterlo en la historia pero no sabia bien como, es decir darle un papel secundario. Kiba viene por dos, aunque él ya apareció y Shino también aparecerá pronto. Gaara ya sabe lo que quiere y va a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tenga pero no te olvides que es un sasuhina. Intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible, espero no te aburras de esperar. Saludos.

lady-darkness-chan: ella te lo cuenta muy pronto :3

Azumy: muchas gracias! o3o me estoy esforzando porque quede lo más coherente posible, espero disfrutes el cap. Saludos.


	11. Alianzas y distancias

**Alianzas y distancias**

Al bajar de las escaleras que conducían a la terraza Hinata estaba indignada. Kasumi había sido testigo de la discusión y mientras esta tenía lugar solo había sonreído mientras murmuraba –con que la historia se repite… –y luego de eso desapareció. La Hyuga estaba tan molesta por la actitud del azabache que ni siquiera notó que su amiga se había marchado y con paso firme descendió escalón tras escalón mientras maldecía al Uchiha en su mente.

¿Quién se cree que es? –se preguntó a sí misma con un deje de molestia mientras su ira incrementaba– ¡¿Con qué derecho viene a cuestionarme el motivo de mis acciones o las personas que conozco?! Si le molesta tanto que le hable podría optar por no responderme –argumentó mientras rechinaba los dientes– no es como si me importara saber que piensa. –y luego se detuvo por un momento justo en el último peldaño de la escalera, su mirada ya no estaba llena de ira sino de sorpresa– ¿por qué estoy dejando que esto me afecte? Dejé que él me inquietara desde que lo conocí, no supe manejar mi personalidad frente a él así que es normal que este confundido pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿por qué me deje llevar así? Como si fuera una alumna normal…

-Oh ahí estas –habló una voz que produjo que la peliazul levantara la vista– ohai gozaimas Hyuga-chan –saludó la rubia.

-Ohai –respondió levemente ella al no poder abandonar por completo sus pensamientos.

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados –anunció Temari provocando que Hinata volviese por completo a la tierra.

-Oh… ¿y por qué? –inquirió dulcemente la ojiperla sin muchas ganas de analizar las posibilidades.

-Bueno verás –comenzó a explicar la Sabuko pero ante la aproximación del Uchiha tuvo una mejor idea– espera, ahí viene Sasuke-kun –mencionó al verlo bajar de las mismas escaleras de donde había provenido la Hyuga– Sasuke-kun justamente le estaba por decirle a Hyuga-chan… –comenzó a relatar pero este solo volteó la mirada ignorándolas a ambas y pasando al lado como si no existieran, la mirada de Hinata volvió a mostrar molestia cosa que intentó disipar lo más pronto posible antes de que Temari volteara a verla nuevamente– ¿y ahora qué diantres te sucede? –cuestionó molesta al chico quien siguió su camino como si nada. Temari desistió de obtener respuesta con ese interlocutor y volvió a la chica– gomen Hyuga-chan, él es un poco extraño a veces –manifestó esperando que esa actitud no viciara el juicio de la peliazul a la hora de responder la oferta que ella quería hacerle.

-No te preocupes por eso –respondió ella volviendo a su estado de amabilidad habitual.

-Entonces, volviendo al tema, la razón por la cual te he estado buscando es porque necesito pedirte un favor –anunció y el rostro de Hinata solo pudo denotar curiosidad– sé que es un poco brusco considerando que solo te he visto una vez pero te ruego consideres lo que voy a decirte.

-Está bien –accedió ella sin entender la situación.

-Tsunade-sama nos presionó para que eligiéramos el reemplazo de vocalista en Darkness y la verdad es que todos fueron horribles y, al no poder darle un nombre, ella comenzó a sugerir que Haruno fuera la vocalista –explicó lo más detalladamente posible– no sé si estas familiarizada con ella a pesar de ir a la misma clase pero ella es fastidiosa, molesta y engreída y para el caso tampoco canta bien. Así que, con el único propósito de evitar que ella se uniera a nuestro club, dije que tú eras el reemplazo de Kasumi.

-¡¿Qué?! –Soltó Hinata incrédula– ¡¿por qué le dirías algo así?! –inquirió sin entender el motivo por el cual ella había quedado envuelta en todo eso.

-¡Gomen Hyuga-chan! –Exclamó desesperadamente la Sabuko mientras juntaba sus manos– no es que haya querido perjudicarte pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento.

-¡¿Y de todos los alumnos tuviste que decir mi nombre?! –preguntó maldiciendo su suerte.

-La verdad es que creo que dije tu nombre porque tú eras amiga de Kasumi –argumentó entendiendo finalmente el motivo de sus propios actos.

Hinata pareció calmarse de pronto. Temari no se veía para nada triste al mencionar a su difunta amiga lo que le dio a entender que finalmente había llenado el vacío de su corazón, sin embargo la propuesta que ahora le formulaban le parecía por sobre todo descabellada.

-Sabuko-chan gomen, no tengo… –pero la negatoria de la peliazul no fue recibida.

-Espera por favor, dijiste que lo pensarías, solo eso te pido –recordó la rubia y la ojiperla no tuvo más alternativa que concederle eso.

-Está bien, en tres días te daré una respuesta –pactó la Hyuga dando a conocer que en verdad consideraría las circunstancias.

-Arigato Hyuga-chan –mencionó la nueva líder de Darkness después de haber cumplido con su primer labor como tal.

Y así, sin más, la Sabuko redirigió su curso al aula justo antes de que la campana sonara. Una vez allí le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Shikamaru quien estaba hablando con Chouji y este le respondió el gesto mientras ella suavemente se acercaba al par.

-Ohai gozaimas –saludó el infiltrado de tercero ante lo que Temari devolvió el saludo.

-Él es Akimichi Chouji, mi mejor amigo –presentó– ella es Sabuko Temari.

-Es un placer –mencionó la rubia mientras volvía la vista para durarse al vago– creo que nunca te felicité por el puesto –habló y Chouji no perdía detalle de la situación.

-Bueno, prácticamente fuiste tú quien lo conseguiste –refutó él.

-Parece que lograste hacer amigos rápido Shikamaru –recalcó el Akimichi con un sutil toque de picardía que solo fue percibido por el Nara quien bajo la vista al ruborizarse un poco, por lo que el sujeto decidió desviar la atención de la dama para que no lo notara– ¿te gustaría venir con Ino Shikamaru y conmigo a comer pizza el miércoles, Sabuko-chan?

-¿Comer pizza? –repitió ella desconcertada.

-El sábado siempre es sábado de pizza pero Ino y yo estaremos en un viaje escolar –explicó su tradicional salida– por lo que adelantamos el sábado para el miércoles ¿qué opinas será divertido?

-Ya déjala Chouji, quizás ya tenga planes –habló el Nara entendiendo a la perfección el plan de su amigo.

-¿Pero qué podría ser más importante que comer pizza? Al menos que no le guste la pizza –recapitulo para luego cuestionar– ¿no te gusta la pizza?

-Uhmm, si me gusta –soltó ella un poco abrumada por la invitación.

-¿Entonces el miércoles a las ocho en Pizza Hut? –preguntó rápidamente.

-Uhmm claro, ahí estaré –soltó sin pensarlo en verdad, ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado. Supongo que pensó que se lo debía a Shikamaru por todo el lío en el que lo había metido y el esfuerzo que él había puesto en ayudarla. Además Ino estaría allí así que no sería del todo incomodo pensó.

Lo que nadie nunca imaginaría es que Tayuya tampoco perdía detalle de la situación que se producía en el aula. Sus amigas la habían desacreditado por no haber sido capaz de ganar las elecciones ni un solo año. Tal fracaso significaba, entre las chicas populares, la exclusión total del grupo y ahora ella solo pensaba en una cosa: venganza. La Hisako seguiría a Shikamaru Nara y emparejaría las cosas en el momento oportuno para recuperar su honor.

000000000

Después del receso los alumnos del tercero se dedicaron a planificar el viaje de estudio que tendría por objetivo la visita de un santuario histórico cerca de Tokio, no obstante la distancia provocaba que, para apreciar bien el lugar y realizar un recorrido completo, los estudiantes permanecieran en el pueblo dos días. El viaje se iniciaría el viernes al mediodía, llegarían al lugar el viernes por la tarde y volverían el domingo por la mañana para llegar a Tokio el mismo domingo por la tarde.

En base al recorrido los estudiantes deberían, con posterioridad, realizar un informe detallado sobre un tema en particular que les asignaría el docente ni bien llegaran a destino. Para dicha tarea los alumnos serían organizados en grupos cosa que ni al Uchiha ni a la Hyuga les hizo gracia.

-Los grupos serán de cuatro personas y serán anunciados cuando lleguemos al hotel –finalizó el sensei con las indicaciones. Sakura de inmediato levantó la mano, a lo que el docente procedió a cederle la palabra– sí, Haruno-chan.

-Hachi-sensei, tengo algunas sugerencias para la confección de grupos –señaló entusiasta ya que no perdería oportunidad de estar cerca del azabache, además la estadía en un lugar tan apartado le parecía el lugar perfecto para conquistar a Sasuke.

-Los grupos ya han sido armados y son inalterables señorita Haruno –respondió el maestro provocando que ella se sentará de golpe haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Sé que te mueres de ganas de ser mi compañera de grupo pero así están las cosas –soltó Ino sarcástica y todo rieron por lo bajo, ya que de nadie escapaba la intensión que Sakura ocultaba en la propuesta– la próxima tal vez, Haruno-chan.

-Suficiente estudiantes –habló el docente buscando retomar la seriedad del asunto– continuemos con la clase.

-Me las pagarás Yamanaka –susurró imperceptiblemente la dama de ojos color jade.

La clase pronto se tornó aburrida, lo que facilitó que la mente de los estudiantes divagara. Mientras Ino y Chouji intercambiaban mensajes de texto por el celular a escondidas, Sakura leía una revista para adolescentes que cada semana traían tips útiles sobre moda, accesorios, maquillaje, peinados y relaciones amorosas. La edición de esta semana te garantizaba que si seguías "los diez pasos al amor" conseguirías conquistar al chico que te gustaba de la noche para la mañana.

Sasuke jugueteaba con la lapicera, a veces dibuja formas otras solo remarcaba un circulo que ya comenzaba a marcar la hoja de abajo. Cada tanto se la llevaba a la boca y mordisqueaba un poco la punta pero no le prestaba especial atención a nada de eso. Su mente estaba en otro lado, mejor dicho su mente permanecía estancada en la discusión del receso casi como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

No creo que me haya mentido –pensó recordando la tensa situación– pero aquí hay algo que no cierra… ¿cuándo conoció a Kasumi y por qué ella nunca lo mencionó? Es decir, si una amiga tuya fuera a ingresar a tu colegio lo menos que podías hacer es mencionarlo para que tus amigos fuesen amables con esta. ¿Y si eran amigas como es que no sabía de Itachi? Además Hyuga se acaba de mudar a Tokio, ¿dónde conoció a Kasumi entonces? –Estas dudas se instalaron en su mente pero aun así pudo hacerlas a un lado para interrogarse a sí mismo– si todo esto tuviera una respuesta de seguro quisiera saberla, nunca he confiado en nadie solo porque sí, ¿por qué habría de ser distinto con ella?

En cuanto a Hinata ella estaba en una situación similar al Uchiha solo que, en lugar de jugar con los útiles escolares, había decidido clavar la vista en el cielo y dejarse llevar. Su enojo hacia el azabache comenzó a esfumarse pausadamente cuando por su mente corrió a idea de que él tenía motivos para actuar de la manera en la que lo hacía– después de todo debe resultarle todo muy extraño, de repente la alumna vieja resulta ser amiga de Kasumi y vecina de Sabuko-chan… aun así creo dijo lo que sentía respecto a hablar conmigo, soy yo quien siempre se aparece de la nada para decirle algo, siempre de una manera diferente, sin quererlo ya le mostré todo lo que soy.

Él ya conoció a mi Jekyll y a mi Hyde, sería tonto pretender después de eso él continuara pensando en mi como alguien normal. Es curioso que las dos voces que resuenan en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo se exterioricen por voluntad propia ante la misma persona. Es casi retorcido que le haya mostrado a alguien como él lo que en verdad soy, eso que oculto tan celosamente de los demás. Mi faceta analítica y calculadora debería seguir reservada solo al propósito al que fue creada, las puertas fueron hechas de manera unilateral, cualquier contradicción a ese principio general desencadenaría un estado de caos absoluto. Supongo que estaba desesperada por liberar la tensión que hay en mí y sin considerarlo lo hice en él, pero ese es un error que no cometeré dos veces.

En ese momento un trozo de papel aterrizó en el pupitre de Hinata, sin siquiera ver de dónde venía desenvolvió el mensaje que decía: "¿volvemos juntos a casa, Hyuga-chan?" y ante tal propuesta se exaltó un poco, levantó la mirada con velocidad y comenzó a buscar al emisor. Entonces lo vio, su vecino le hacía una propuesta que no era nada fuera de este mundo considerando que ambos debían regresar por el mismo camino. Ella asintió afirmativamente provocando que Gaara sonriera levemente y volviera a su lectura.

000000000

Tayuya había formulado una hipótesis que quería comprobar a toda costa, así que durante el siguiente recreo se acercó al Nara y la Sabuko antes de que cualquiera de los dos se levantara de sus respectivos asientos y habló– que Nara-kun me haya derrotado es imposible pero sin embargo sucedió, así que solo me queda felicitarte Sabuko-chan, después de todo solo alguien con las artimañas de una zorra hubiera logrado lo imposible como tú lo hiciste.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?! –soltó furiosa la rubia levantándose de golpe para confrontar a la pelirroja.

-Espera Temari-chan –solicitó Shimakaru deteniéndola– ¿qué tramas Hisako? –preguntó abiertamente.

-¿Yo? Nada –respondió con falsa inocencia.

-¿En serio? Porque me parece asquerosamente sospechoso que recién ahora vengas a hablar sobre las elecciones y provoques a Temari-chan –estableció y ella sabía que la habían descubierto pero eso ya no importaba puesto que pronto conseguiría la información que quería de cualquier modo– es casi como si quisieras provocarla para mandarla a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

-Parece que me descubrieron –mintió descaradamente provocando que la Sabuko se molestara aún más– de haber sabido que tendrías a tu sabueso para que te protegiera hubiese tomado otros recaudos –confesó refiriéndose a Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru-kun no es mi sabueso –corrigió la rubia con un deje de molestia.

-¿A no? y entonces ¿qué es? –preguntó mostrando incredulidad.

-Somos amigos –se apresuró a responder el Nara y la pelirroja sonrió al haber cumplido con su objetivo.

-Ya veo… bueno hasta luego –se despidió ella para luego alejarse rápidamente como si nada hubiese sucedido.

La pelirroja se dirigió directamente al baño de chicas y en desierto lugar soltó una carcajada que resonó por todas partes.

Con que te gusta Sabuko ¿eh Nara? –Preguntó la Hisako en silencio y luego se respondió en voz alta.

-Bueno entonces que mejor que arruinar la reputación de tu preciosa princesa del rock. Veamos cuanta gente asiste a sus conciertos después de esto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó abiertamente Haruno abriendo la puerta de uno de los retretes.

-Una favorita… lo que me faltaba –refunfuñó Tayuya al creer que sus planes serían arruinados por la dama.

-Si estás planeando algo contra Yamanaka Ino no solo tienes mi permiso sino que también mi ayuda –manifestó y la pelirroja se paralizó, por los pasillos corrían los rumores de que la favorita de tercero era retorcida pero ¿bastaría eso para confiar en ella?

-En realidad mi plan solo abarcaba a Sabuko pero si me prestas tu ayuda se puede involucrar a Yamanaka también ya que amabas se encontraran juntas para cuando lo ejecute –detalló Hisako y Sakura no pudo evitar esbozar su más tétrica sonrisa.

-Entonces que comiencen los preparativos, pronto Darkness estaría sumido en la oscuridad –habló emocionada por la fechoría y hasta Tayuya se inquietó un poco por lo despiadado de su ser. El plan no tardaría en concretarse, el objetivo era simple lo único que les arrebatarían sería su dignidad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maxiixd: ah si! si, si lo habrá, de hecho acaba de iniciar. Sakura es asquerosa en este fic, pobre xD Sobre los votos, los únicos que votan son los profesores no los alumnos. Lo que vendría a significar que Mei votó por el candidato de Temari pero no porque haya recapacitado. (se verá más adelante) Gracias me viene dejando medio tirada la musa pero bueno xD esperemos que me visite. Gracias por comentar! Saludos.

yusha: pasa que no era el deber de sasuke decirle a hinata eso, además demaciado confundido estaba el pobre como para complicarse más xD lo de hanabi con hinata sobre el puesto de kasumi va a desencadenar la tercer guerra mundial .-. ino hizo bien, ahora hay que ver que le cuesta eso... sasuke tenía que tener al menos un dialogo divertido xD Gracias por comentar, Saludos

lady-darkness-chan: Tsunade es insoportable DX pero bueno medio que ahora no tiene mucho que hacer así que se dedica a atormentar estudiantes :/ debería conseguirle un novio xD Gracias por comentar! Saludos

Hitari Uchiha: gracias :D me alegra que te guste puesto que le pongo todo de mi para que conserve la coherencia, cualquier cosa que te parezca retorcido me decis y paso a explicarlo a menos que se explique solo en los siguientes capítulos. gracias por comentar! Saludos


	12. El primer movimiento

**Atención:** este capitulo pertenece a la trama principal de la historia pero, debido a la tardanza producida por eventos de la vida cotidiana, he decidido compensarlos con un capitulo doble. Así que tendrán la posibilidad de leer un capitulo de relleno después de este. Espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen la tardanza.

Misfits.-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**El primer movimiento**

Para cuando las horas escolares llegaron a su fin el clima dentro de la institución se había vuelto tenso y más de uno notó que algo extraño flotaba en el ambiente. Hinata y Gaara no había cruzado palabra desde que habían acordado volver a casa juntos, no porque estuviesen evitándose o les resultara incomodo sino porque la situación simplemente no se había dado. Temari había sido invitada a al sábado de pizza que se efectuaría el día miércoles por excepción, Kankuro tenía que reunirse con el club de teatro después de clases al igual que Sasori, quien no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a la rubia en todo el día. Y Sasuke, bueno, Sasuke seguía lleno de dudas pero la respuesta de solo una se había convertido en prioridad.

-Hyuga-chan –habló él mientras Hinata recogía sus cosas y se cambiaba de calzado para volver a casa.

-Dime –respondió ella con voz apagada sin dirigirle la mirada como ignorándolo, cosa que puso al Uchiha de muy mal humor.

-¿Vas a unirte a Darkness? –cuestionó sin querer mostrar demasiado interés, puesto que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cuál había sido su respuesta para con Temari.

-Bueno yo… –comenzó a responder ella en ese instante pero el Sabuko los interrumpió.

-¿Lista para ir a casa? –Indagó el pelirrojo y luego se dirigió a Sasuke fingiendo no haber notado su presencia– oh gomen Uchiha-kun, no noté que estaban hablando…

-No te preocupes no es nada importante –respondió ella quitándole importancia al azabache, actitud que provocó que este rechinara los dientes de ira– si ya estoy lista.

-¿A casa? –repitió el Uchiha con una ceja alzada como intimidándolos a dar una explicación.

-Oh si ¿qué no lo sabías? Hyuga-chan vive en la casa que esta junto a la mía –detalló carismáticamente Gaara, aunque más que amable estaba siendo astuto.

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho. Lo que no sabía es que ustedes dos fueran tan buenos amigos –soltó sin pensar y con el mismo tono acusador que venía entonando desde que apareció el pelirrojo.

-No es como si tuvieras que enterarte de cualquier manera –replicó la peliazul sin piedad mientras se acomodaba la tira de su bolso al hombro.

-De cualquier manera es un placer saludarte Uchiha-kun –se despidió Gaara y comenzó a caminar a paso lento dándoles un momento para que se despidieran y, al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ese momento sea breve ya que Hinata debía apurarse para alcanzarlo.

-Sobre lo que me preguntaste antes le dije a Sabuko-chan que lo pensaría pero si tanto te importa te diré lo que haré ni bien lo decida –habló ella con gentileza volviendo a confundir a Sasuke quien reaccionó a la par de ella.

-Arigato Hyuga-chan –dijo aun sin acostumbrarse por completo a los cambios bruscos que la dama manifestaba.

-Sayonara Uchiha-kun –se despidió ella corriendo un poco para alcanzar al Sabuko.

Al alcanzar a Gaara, Hinata se sentía extraña. Volteó casi al instante antes de dirigirle la palabra a su acompañante pero Sasuke ya no estaba allí.

-¿Se te olvido algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola de reojo.

-No –manifestó ella luego de negar con la cabeza y al instante enderezó el cuerpo para fijar la vista en el camino. Pero el Sabuko era mejor que eso, él sabía bien que el Uchiha le había dicho algo que la había inducido a reflexionar.

-¿Qué opinas del viaje escolar? –inquirió el sujeto buscando que Hinata se olvidase de Sasuke.

-Preferiría no ir –fue la respuesta que la dama le dio cargada tanto de pereza como de antipatía.

-¿No te gusta la idea de faltar a clases un día? –indagó sorprendido por la actitud poco entusiasta de la mujer.

-No es eso, es que de poder elegir, escogería no tener que hacer grupo –explicó su situación al pelirrojo quien le presto la mayor atención posible– no conozco muy bien a mis compañeros aun.

-Oh es verdad, no hace mucho te incorporaste a nuestro salón pero créeme que no hay mucho que saber –relató él poniéndola al tanto– verás lo básico sería que Yamanaka y Chouji siempre están juntos, antes también pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con Nara pero él fue transferido a quinto año.

-Vaya, debe ser muy inteligente –opinó la dama sin conocer en verdad al sujeto.

-Oh lo es, Haruno también es sumamente inteligente pero está bastante loca y muy enamorada de Uchiha desde primer año –continuó el joven aprovechando la oportunidad para recalcar lo complicado y problemático que sería acercarse al azabache.

-Sí, eso lo he notado –soltó Hinata entre risitas al recordar alguna que otra escena protagonizada por la dama de pelo color chicle.

-Después tienes a los gemelos Akamaru y Kiba Inuzuka ambos son totalmente opuestos pero si algo tienen en común es su deseo de competir todo el tiempo con el otro –aclaró el pelirrojo.

-Pensé que eran mellizos y no gemelos –habló Hinata al recordar una marcada diferencia que ella no quería mencionar por temor a ser irrespetuosa.

-Lo dices por sus mejillas ¿verdad? –especificó Gaara, mostrándole que podría ser totalmente sincera con él– sus mejillas son un misterio, Kiba-kun posee las marcas en formas de colmillos como su hermana mayor pero Akamaru-kun no y creo que tienen una hermana menor que tampoco las posee pero la verdad es que no sé mucho al respecto.

-Entiendo, quizás es alguna especie de misterio o secreto familiar –estipuló la dama ante lo que su acompañante asintió.

-Akamaru-kun es buen amigo de Aburame puesto que comparten ciertos rasgos en común, ambos son silenciosos pero extremadamente ingeniosos y analíticos mientras que Kiba-kun suele pasar su tiempo peleando con Uzumaki-kun y compitiendo en proezas deportivas –recordó y de inmediato aclaró– pero siempre le recuerda que es su segundo rival puesto que el primero es su propio hermano.

-Se ve que Kiba-kun está en buen estado físico –comentó luego de recordar lo rápido que pasó corriendo a su lado el primer día de clases.

-No te confíes, Uzumaki-kun también es bastante bueno en deportes aunque claro que nadie se compara a Yukari-chan de cuarto, ella es la mejor en ese campo –explicó aunque luego debió detallar el motivo por el cual no era popular– sin embargo, este colegio se especializa en actividades artísticas así que una proeza atlética pasaría de ser percibida aquí.

¿Yukari-chan? –Intentó recordar Hinata, convencida de que había escuchado ese nombre antes– ¡Yukari Tenten! ¿No es la chica que estaba hablando con Yamanaka el día que ésta casi destroza a Sakura en la clase de educación física? Si creo que es ella.

-Bueno esta es mi casa, supongo que es todo por hoy –dijo Hinata mientras se detenía.

-El tiempo pasa volando cuando te entretienes –acotó el Sabuko al notar que aún tenía deseos de pasar tiempo con ella.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa –se despidió ella con una pequeña reverencia.

-El placer fue mío –respondió él mientras ella entraba a su casa y cuando la puerta se cerró y cuando sus palabras estuvieron lejos de los oídos de la dama completó– después de todo, me encanta escuchar tu dulce voz.

000000000

Hinata subió con calma las escaleras de su casa para llegar a su habitación situada en planta alta y, ni bien cerró la puerta, la pelirroja se manifestó.

-¿Estabas esperándome? –preguntó la peliazul al notar su repentina presencia.

-Algo así, después de tu acalorada discusión con Sasuke-kun pensé que querrías unos minutos a solas –soltó ella sin aire burlón ni nada parecido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió la ojiperla naturalmente.

-No es nada, olvídalo –sugirió Kasumi al darse cuenta que había comenzado a divagar en voz alta.

-Ya te había dicho lo extraña que eres ¿no? –preguntó la Hyuga en tono socarrón.

-No es mi culpa ya no pertenezco a este mundo ¿recuerdas? –contraatacó con la misma intensión amenizada.

-No pongas como excusa a la muerte –reprochó fingiendo regañarla como una madre lo haría y, al recordar cuando fue la última vez que habló de la muerte, su actitud cambió por completo debido a los fuertes recuerdos que invadieron su corazón– después de todo, ni tú ni yo pertenecemos a este mundo –soltó con cierta pesadumbres en su voz.

-Eso no es verdad tú si perteneces a este mundo, no debes maldecir tu don –señaló la Terumi acoplándose al nuevo ambiente melancólico.

-"No maldigas tu don, es algo hermoso" –enunció como si se tratara de una frase prestada– ¿eso me dirás?

-Hinata-chan…

-Eso ya se ha dicho y nada ha cambiado –interrumpió la dama– ¿Cómo es posible maldecir una maldición? –Inquirió con cierta impotencia en la voz– el color de la muerte es tan particular que es imposible ignorarlo –soltó molesta.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –Preguntó seriamente Kasumi– si así lo deseas no volveré a molestarte, porque si me presencia produce que te odies a ti misma prefiero pasar la eternidad en el limbo a ver cómo te atormentas.

-No, Kasumi-chan, yo…

Pero esta vez fue la Terumi quien interrumpió– porque no tienes ninguna obligación de ayudarme pero yo tampoco tengo ninguna obligación de ver cómo te destruyes a ti misma.

-No detente, yo solo me dejé llevar –explicó la peliazul y luego le sonrió cuando le dijo– eres el primer espíritu que realmente quiero ayudar en mucho tiempo y no quiero que este sentimiento se desperdicie porque a todos les dije que eras mi amiga, a todos menos a ti.

-Yo también te considero una amiga de verdad Hinata-chan –respondió la pelirroja imitando la expresión de la Hyuga.

-Y cómo eres mi amiga decidí unirme a la banda –manifestó la ojiperla dejando estática a la ojiazul.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hina-chan eso es genial! –Aclamó sin salir de su sorpresa y entonces se cuestionó– ¿pero cómo haremos para que entrares? las audiciones ya pasaron.

-Sabuko-chan me pidió que me incorpore a Darkness para que Haruno no lo haga –detalló Hinata y la expresión de asombro de Kasumi no hacía más que crecer con cada palabra.

-Bueno entonces ¡debo escucharte! –soltó la pelirroja entusiasta.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –reaccionó abruptamente la peliazul abrumada por lo repentino de la petición aunque pronto le encontró la lógica– espera un poco… antes deberías saber que nunca he cantado antes de manera seria –exclamó un poco avergonzada de tener que mostrar tal facultad frente a una experta.

-Solo inténtalo, debo escucharte para poder saber con qué tipo de voz estoy tratando –reveló Kasumi poniéndole la seriedad y el amor que solo ella podría expresar por esa forma de arte.

-Está bien pero no sé qué cantar… -habló dubitativa la peliazul.

-Lo mejor sería que la primera vez que cantaras no fuese una canción de Darkness para no levantar más sospechas –opinó la pelirroja mientras pensaba y entonces volvió a su mente el recuerdo que había resucitado en la azotea del colegio horas atrás– ¿has visto alguna vez Samurai X?

-¿Uhmm? ¿A qué viene eso? –indagó la ojiperla confundida por el cambio de tema.

-Solo responde –solicitó ansiosa la ojiazul.

-Sí, Rurouni Kenshin es un personaje bastante inspirador –confirmó la dama pensando que Kasumi quería hablar de la trama por algún motivo.

-Entonces seguramente habrás escuchado Dame! de Izumi Yo –continuó la Terumi y, de haber estado viva, cada palabra hubiese hecho que su corazón se agitara.

-¿Uhm? –masculló sin tener la menor idea de lo que le estaban hablando.

-Oh esa es la canción perfecta, es potente y cargada de sentimientos fuertes –alabó casi sin prestar atención a la respuesta anterior de Hinata.

-Pero Kasumi yo no estoy segura de conocer la letra –dijo Hinata interrumpiendo el sueño de la dama.

-Eso es lo de menos yo te la enseñaré, además si le pones esfuerzo te contaré la historia de amor que se esconde tras esa canción –comentó la pelirroja atrayendo la atención de la Hyuga quien abrió los ojos de par en par sin entender bien a lo que se refería.

-¿Historia de amor? –repitió aun abrumada.

-Te conté que en la terraza Temari-chan y yo mostramos nuestro arte en público por primera vez pero no te conté lo que pasó después de eso –informó guiñándole un ojo y llenando a la estudiante de curiosidad – ni te dije que la canción que cantamos fue Dame!

-¡Oh en ese caso prometo dar lo mejor de mí! –aclamó contagiándose de la energía de Kasumi.

-¡Bien entonces comencemos! –empujó ella y comenzó a dictar la letra mientras Hinata anotaba palabra por palabra.

000000000

Sasuke estaba tirado en su cama con la guitarra en mano sin poder tocar tres notas seguidas. Su falta de concentración no era algo habitual para él por lo cual no pudo evitar preguntarse el motivo de tanta distracción. Pero al recapitular su día no pudo encontrar nada particularmente inusual. Todo había sido una sucesión de hechos extraños que, de alguna manera extraña, habían culminado con la elección de la persona que cantaría en Darkness.

Esto es ridículo ni siquiera la hemos escuchado cantar –pensó pero la alternativa a la Hyuga lo inquietaba aún más– que haya sido amiga de Kasumi me reconforta un poco… ¿o será el hecho de que se haya acercado a mí sin saber quién soy? Cual sea el caso no creo que eso importe después de como la traté hoy, no es que me arrepienta de nada. Yo solo le hice una pregunta o dos, estaba en ella el responderme o no. Además parece ser que no necesita de alguien como yo en lo absoluto, Sabuko está todo el día sobre ella y piensa que soy estúpido, que no me doy cuenta –masculló molesto por sentirse subestimado– si piensa que podría encontrar un rival en mí se equivoca, de todas maneras ella no me interesa de ese modo. No es que no sea bonita ni nada, es solo que parece ser demasiado complicada y nosotros nunca podríamos llevarnos bien. Ellos son mucho más compatibles, ambos son asquerosamente simpáticos y al mismo tiempo observadores.

-¡Hump! ¿Qué pasa Sabuko? ¿Tienes miedo de que pueda gustarle más yo? –Intimó al aire burlándose de la autoestima del pelirrojo– quizás tengas razón, después de todo parece ser que yo le intereso más… ¿será que ella te encuentra aburrido? –Continuó con ese tono burlón– no te sorprendas de eso, no a todas se dejan sorprender por tus actos caballerosos.

-¿Sasuke? –llamó Kakashi desde afuera de la puerta.

-¿Sí? –inquirió él notando que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-Vamos a cenar –informó y el azabache se relajó al interpretar que su tutor no había escuchado el monologo.

-Ya voy –respondió el poniéndose de pie.

-Una cosa más, si vas a pelear por una dama te conviene tener una estrategia de respaldo porque te aseguro que inflarte el ego solo no es efectivo –acotó antes de irse, lo cual provocó tal vergüenza que el Uchiha se paralizó.

La cena había transcurrido sin altercados y ninguno de los dos mencionó nada respecto a los monólogos de Sasuke. Solo cuando el ultimo bocado fue ingerido el Uchiha pronunció palabra– no deberías escuchar a través de las paredes.

-Eso es algo muy interesante viniendo de alguien que pelea con su rival imaginario en voz alta –retrucó la peliplateado.

-No es imaginario –corrigió Sasuke comenzando a molestarse.

-Entonces mejor sigue mi sugerencia y arma un plan de respaldo –repitió el Hatake con fundamento.

-No lo necesito, no me interesa la chica –afirmó seriamente.

-No creo que alguien como tú pierda tiempo pensando en alguien que no le interesa, pero bueno es tu decisión –estableció el tutor sin pasarse de la raya– aunque claro, si necesitas ayuda con eso, poseo la más alta gama de material de lectura sobre el tema.

-¿Material de lectura? –repitió sin entender.

-Oh, bueno aquí estoy leyendo uno justamente– dijo mientras le mostraba la tapa del libro al adolescente.

-¡Eso es pornografía! –acusó peyorativamente incriminándolo de pervertido.

-No, te equivocas. Esto es una novela erótica, una fina pieza de literatura si me lo permites –corrigió creyendo realmente en los que decía.

-Esto no puede ser serio Kakashi –reprochó el azabache– se supone que eres un adulto responsable.

-Y tu un alumno insensible pero así están las cosas ¿no? –Señaló recalcando el tema de la chica en cuestión para luego defenderse– además este libro fue escrito por el gran Hiraya.

-Mejor conocido como el sabio pervertido –corrigió el Uchiha.

-Oh veo que lo conoces, entonces no eres tan inocente tampoco ¿eh? –dijo comprometiendo la intimidad de Sasuke. Era indiscutible que este nuevo tutor sería mucho más interesante que los anteriores, pero ¿hasta donde lo toleraría el Uchiha?

-Muy gracioso -bufó el azabache sin siquiera sonreír.

-Ya enserio, deberías escribirle una canción -sugirió de repente el tutor sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-¿Una canción? ¿por qué demonios le escribiría una canción? -preguntó aun pasmado.

-Porque, cuando vas a la guerra, no hay mejor arma que la que ya conoces... tu escribes canciones y tocas música, se dice que eres bueno en eso -señaló revelando que sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-No tengo por qué escribirle nada, ella no me interesa -soltó retomando su postura inicial.

-Claro... si, me olvidaba que te encanta perder el tiempo pensando en alguien que no te interesa -concluyó sarcásticamente Kakashi poniéndose de pie para limpiar los platos- bueno en ese caso, ten cuidado con quien peleas, los oponentes invisibles son difíciles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Maxiixd: oh si, eso es una referencia directa al clásico literario de Robert Louis Stevenson: "El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde" donde se describen dos personalidades completamente diferentes conviviendo en el mismo cuerpo, algunos piensan que mientras Jekyll representa la bondad de la humanidad Hyde vendría a ser su contra parte maligna. Hinata, sin embargo, utilizó esa analogía para referirse a ella misma como un todo complejo; donde se puede ver tanto una parte bondadosa y compasiva como otra analítica y cruda y como si fuera poco ambas actúan en conjunto frente a Sasuke confundiendolo mas de la cuenta.

lady-darkness-chan: son mucho más que malas perdedoras, son extremadamente dañinas.

Nina: gracias querida, me alegro que te entretenga... mira, si te soy sincera, sé que el apellido de Temari es Sabuko-no pero soy extremadamente vaga así que si puedo recortar dos miseras letras lo voy a hacer xD pido disculpas si eso te molesta y agradezco tu comentario.

maggy10: lamento el retraso, espero no te lo hayas tragado O.o como sea aquí la continuación.


	13. Historia de amor

Este capitulo fue subido el mismo día que "El primer movimiento" como capitulo doble a modo de disculpas por la demora en la publicación. Si no leyeron el anterior, recomiendo hacerlo antes de leer este.

Recuerden que este es un capitulo de relleno por lo cual, la omisión del mismo, no afectará la trama principal de la historia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**Historia de amor**

-Todo comenzó cuando Temari-chan y yo finalmente decidimos armar una banda para el colegio. Hasta entonces los días escolares habían sido bastantes aburridos, el presidente de clase había sido anunciado y Hisako-chan estaba bastante molesta –relató Kasumi con naturalidad como si hubiese sido ayer y continuó– las peticiones para nuevos clubs deben hacerlas los presidentes de clase pero el de mi clase era un poco serio y misterioso.

FLASH BACK

-¿Tienes la forma en orden, Kasumi-chan? –inquiría una rubia nerviosa en el recreo.

-Sí, y ya la revisé tres veces –respondía su amiga sobre los papeles necesarios– creo que no falta nada.

-Bueno ahora solo queda explicarle lo que queremos hacer para que eleve la solicitud a Tsunade-sama –recordó la Sabuko dejando que la emoción se filtrara en su voz.

-Tranquila, estará bien –clamaba la pelirroja mientras continuaban caminando en su búsqueda– no puede ser ni la mitad de serio de lo que aparenta.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡El chico es un maldito misterio! –replicó Temari exagerando– nadie sabe a dónde va en el receso, no habla con nadie salvo que sea algo estrictamente académico ni siquiera conoceríamos su voz de no ser por las lecciones orales.

-Bueno ya dejemos el tema –invitó la Terumi y luego le recordó a su amiga– ya sabes el plan quien lo encuentre primero le envía un mensaje de texto a la otra.

-¡Entendido! –confirmó y se separaron en búsqueda del presidente de la clase.

Después de unos minutos y cerca de se terminara el recreo ninguno de los celulares había sonado y la decepción comenzaba a aflorar en los rostros de las estudiantes.

¡Piensa Kasumi, piensa! Puedes hacer esto. ¿Si quisieras estar sola a dónde irías? Un lugar en el colegio donde no haya alumnos ni maestros, donde no haya nada de nada –se cuestionaba en silencio la pelirroja y de golpe la respuesta le llegó como caída del cielo– ¡la terraza!

De inmediato subió las escaleras y al abrir lentamente la puerta dejó que los fuertes rayos de sol la encandilaran por un instante. Al recuperar la visión, aunque aún veía un poco borroso, pudo distinguir una figura recostada en la baranda de seguridad de la azotea.

Vaya hasta que lo encontré –pensó al acercarse y justo cuando estaba por tomar su teléfono para informar a su amiga algo la distrajo profundamente– vaya su espalda es muy ancha y cabello bastante largo, supongo que lo hombre no tienen permitido llevar el cabello suelto en horas de clases –meditó mientras inconscientemente se acercaba a él– supongo que sí es algo extraño pero Temari-chan exagera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con voz calma y profunda el presidente despertando a Kasumi de su hipnosis.

-Gomen Uchiha-kun, no quise molestarte pero hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo –anunció ella sin saber realmente que esperar del sujeto.

Vaya es más alto de lo que parece –notó cuando Itachi se dio vuelta para verla a la cara –y su voz es muy profunda y suave.

-Dime –soltó secamente sin denotar ninguna expresión.

-Mi amiga y yo queremos fundar un club y hemos llenado la forma –explicó mostrando los papeles, los cuales Itachi tomo y ojeó mientras Kasumi continuaba hablando– Hemos notado que no hay un club de música serio y…

-¿Por qué no se unen al club audiovisual? –fue la sugerencia frívola que recibió la dama.

-Porque, como te he dicho antes, no es música en serio –recalcó ella en tono molesto por haber tenido que repetir la explicación.

-Olvídalo Terumi-chan, él solo presentarle a Tsunade-sama el presupuesto que conllevaría la creación de este club podría costarme el puesto de presidente de clase –contestó sin mucho interés en el tema, devolviendo las formas a su dueña original.

-Nadie tiene porque comprar nada, nosotras tenemos instrumentos y… -comenzó a argumentar pero el Uchiha ya había tomado su decisión así que la ignoró y comenzó a retirarse cosa que enfureció a la pelirroja y sin saber que más hacer hizo un bollo de papel con las formas y se la arrojó a la cabeza, golpeando a Itachi en la nuca. El Uchiha se detuvo.

-¡No he terminado! –Habló furiosa mientras el chico se daba vuelta– ¡solo queremos una oportunidad para tocar en público, es todo!

-Es verdad no hay terminado porque jamás empezará –respondió el azabache y luego se retiró como si nada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Espera ¡¿me estás diciendo que le pegaste con una forma?! –inquirió sorprendida la Hyuga.

-Bueno era un poco impulsiva en ese entonces –admitió la Terumi bastante avergonzada mientras se rascaba la nuca– además no sabía qué hacer, el sujeto era un idiota y no me escuchaba.

-No te ofendas pero, hasta ahora, no se parece mucho a una historia de amor que digamos –observó Hinata.

-Bueno eso es porque la historia no termina ahí –señaló y luego continuó con el relato– yo estaba furiosa y cuando le conté a Temari-chan que lo había golpeado con un trozo de papel ella supo que nuestras oportunidades de formar una banda escolar habían terminado pero yo difería.

FLASH BACK

El televisor de la habitación de la Sabuko estaba prendido esa tarde, aunque solo se escuchaba un murmullo de fondo ya que había temas importantes que tratar.

-Aún no puedo creer que le hayas tirado con una solicitud de actividad extracurricular y ni si quiera te haya mandando a la oficina de la directora –recalcaba la buena suerte de la Terumi.

-Puff no tiene las agallas –se burló Kasumi quien aún estaba molesta por lo sucedido.

-Bueno… creo que podemos ir despidiéndonos de la banda –aceptó la rubia deshaciéndose de su sueño de convertir en colegio en un lugar divertido.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién dijo que nos vamos a rendir? –inquirió desafiante.

-Ya déjalo, no deberías abusar de tu suerte –advirtió considerando que estaba presionando demasiado.

-Todo lo que quiero es tocar en público una vez, después de eso no me interesa lo que pase –confesó poniendo en claro que haría lo que sea por lograr su meta– ¿no te gustaría ver como el lugar más aburrido del mundo se convierte en el más divertido aunque sea por un instante?

-¿Qué si me gustaría? –Repreguntó haciendo notar que la respuesta era obvia– Katsu daría lo que fuera por ver una fiesta en esa cárcel de arte grotesco y ridículo…

-Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡¿Por qué no vamos por todo?! –indagó motivando a su compañera.

-¿Cómo piensas conseguirlo? Incluso si pudiésemos comenzar a tocar alguien vendría a detenernos –estableció acertadamente la Sabuko.

-No si estuviésemos encerradas –corrigió la pelirroja.

-En ese caso solo deberían cortar la energía eléctrica para detenernos –señaló nuevamente de manera acertada.

-Es verdad… aunque el teatro tiene una fuente de energía alternativa –recordó esperando que el dato sea de ayuda.

-¿Y? solo deberían cortar la energía del teatro… sería un poco obvio saber que la energía viene de allí si nos ven en el escenario –argumentó como mencionando lo evidente.

-No, piensa… ¿qué otra zona del colegio tiene energía individual? –preguntó y pese a su emoción dejó que la rubia lo pensara un rato.

-Pues creo que solo quedaría la terraza… ¡¿la terraza?! –indagó un poco exaltada por la loca idea de la Terumi.

-¡Es perfecto! Piénsalo, si trabamos la puerta podemos terminar la canción sin interrupciones y no pueden cortar la luz porque el interruptor se encuentra allí arriba –explicó con lujo de detalle y los ojos de la rubia no paraban de brillar.

-¡Si es verdad, es verdad! Podemos llegar temprano para meter el equipo en la terraza sin que nadie lo note y luego subir –continuó Temari puliendo los detalles.

-¡Toma eso Uchiha-kun! –soltó sobre exaltada la Terumi.

-Kasumi-chan… ¿por qué sigues molesta con Uchiha-kun si ya resolvimos el problema? –inquirió la Sabuko con aire burlón.

-No sigo molesta con él, no es como si él importara ahora –se apresuró a responder un tanto inquieta.

-Oh… ¿qué ocultas Katsu? Te pusiste nerviosa de repente –señaló su amiga con más picardía cada vez– ¿será que no interesa un poquito Uchiha-kun?

-¡Claro que no! ¿A quien le interesaría alguien como él? No importa lo grande que sea su espalda él es odioso –argumentó torpemente dando más información de la necesaria.

-¿Lo grande de su espalda? Vaya se ve que lo inspeccionaste bien –comentó mordazmente y agrego más acertadamente de lo que podría imaginar– ahora entiendo por qué no me llamaste enseguida, estabas ocupada descubriendo sus atributos…

-¡Claro que no! Él es cobarde e inútil, ni siquiera puede cumplir bien el rol que se le ha designado –argumentó ella intentando ignorar el color rojo que sus mejillas habían adquirido– ¡una mujer no puede enamorarse de un hombre así!

-¡Eso acabas de escucharlo en la tele! –recalcó Temari entre carcajadas.

-¡Claro que no! –negó la Terumi nuevamente.

-¡Claro que sí! –insistió Temari tomando el control remoto y subiendo el volumen. Ambas hicieron silencio para escuchar y la melodía le dio la razón a la rubia.

-Deberías cantar esta canción –sugirió sonriente.

-Ya déjame –solicitó junto a un leve puchero la pelirroja.

-No en serio, piénsalo… tiene fuerza, potencia y denota habilidad –calificó la Sabuko y la Terumi tuvo que coincidir con esas afirmaciones– además, ya que estas tan enojada con Uchiha-kun podrías dedicársela –bromeó– si tienes suerte quizás se convierta en un "hombre que te guste" –agregó refiriéndose a la letra.

-¡Hump! –se quejó molesta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No supe que decirle, ella tenía razón aunque yo aún no lo sabía –explicó con calma y un poco sonrojada al recordar la situación.

-Un concierto clandestino suena como algo muy peligroso –opinó la Hyuga y luego cuestionó– pero hasta aquí solo dijiste que te gustaba Uchiha-kun.

-Bueno eso es verdad, solo me gustaba Itachi-kun y no sabía por qué –concordó –debería haberlo odiado por no ayudarme a crear la banda escolar pero en mi defensa diré que él era muy apuesto. En fin, el plan se puso en marcha la mañana del día siguiente.

FLASH BACK

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando la rubia y la pelirroja se encontraron en ese día. El sol aun no salía y ellas ya habían comenzado la operación. Sigilosamente pero con prisa retiraron todos los elementos que componían la batería de Temari de su habitación y los subieron a un taxi. Después de una media hora la batería estaba perfectamente ubicada en la azotea y nadie las había visto entrar o salir. Sin embargo aún debían apurarse, puesto que solo les quedaba media hora más antes de que el personal de limpieza llegara y aún no habían ido por los amplificadores de Kasumi ni por su guitarra.

Cuando las alumnas terminaron de organizar todo eran las siete menos cinco. Ambas se recostaron contra la pared de la terraza y se dejaron caer suavemente, exhaustas por la prisa y aliviadas de haberlo logrado a tiempo.

-Ya no podemos bajar, sería sospechoso –observó la Sabuko mirando la hora en su celular.

-Eso no tiene importancia, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que comiencen a llegar los alumnos y luego bajaremos mimetizándonos entre ellos –sugirió– nunca sabrán que estuvimos aquí arriba.

-Es cierto, es una pena que no hayamos podido hacer ninguna prueba de sonido pero al menos pudimos subir todas las cosas a tiempo –acotó la Sabuko a lo que la Terumi asintió.

-¿Qué crees que nos hagan cuando nos descubran? –indagó la pelirroja.

-Probablemente nos expulsen –respondió la rubia aceptando su destino.

-Mei va a matarme –soltó la Terumi entre risas imaginando la expresión en el rostro de su hermana.

-¿Crees que eso es malo? Mi padre me encerrará en un loquero y tirará la llave –habló medio en chiste y medio en serio la Sabuko.

-Bueno siempre podemos hacer alguna que otra presentación en el loquero –bromeó Kasumi aunque su intención no era broma, ella no dejaría a Temari sola pasara lo que pasara.

-Al menos tendríamos mejor público –acotó mordazmente Temari mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la baranda de seguridad para notar que la gente comenzaba a ingresar al establecimiento educativo– ya están llegando los alumnos, supongo que es seguro bajar ahora.

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad ese día, nadie sospechó nada y en el último recreo Kasumi y Temari subieron a la terraza. Trabaron la puerta con un fierro de manera horizontal y conectaron los parlantes, un eco salió de ellos informándoles que el volumen estaba muy alto por lo que se miraron entre ella.

-¿Deberíamos estabilizarlo? –inquirió la rubia.

-No hay tiempo para eso –negó la pelirroja preocupada de que alguien las descubriera antes de que pudiesen tocar– además lo único que sucederá es que el sonido saldrá con más potencia ¡que Tokio nos escuche! –afirmó y Temari comenzó a golpear tus baquetas entre sí para marcarse a sí mismo el tiempo en el que debería tocar.

-¡Nee… Uchiha-kun! –habló Kasumi por el micrófono provocando que la escuela entera se paralizara. Nadie sabía de donde venía la voz y todos atinaron a levantar la vista pero nadie vio nada. A continuación la música comenzó a sonar, Tsunade se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y ordenó a los profesores buscar la raíz del sonido pero nadie vino con información relevante.

-Terumi-chan… -murmuró Itachi reconociendo la voz.

-_Solo errores habitan en el camino… eso lo sé desde hace cien años…_ –comenzó a cantar la dama y los alumnos que se encontraban en el patio comenzaron a reaccionar a la música.

-¡Alguien que detenga esa música! –ordenó histérica la directora y Shizune salió corriendo hacia el sótano para cortar la electricidad del edificio pero fue inútil la melodía seguía sonando y los alumnos comenzaban a liberarse con ella. Gritaban, bailaban y se expresaban libremente sea donde sea que estuvieran.

-_…El amor es consuelo… y no está tan lejos… _–continuó la dama entusiasmada por haber logrado su cometido mientras la Sabuko dejaba todo de si con cada nota.

¿Dónde se metieron? –se preguntó el Uchiha y entonces vio la escaleras que conducían a la terraza.

-…_Sin suerte y sin amor, muéstrame más del verdadero tú..._ –resonaba en los alrededores mientras el equipo docente desconectaba la primera fuente de energía alterna: el teatro.

Pero Itachi pronto descubrió que la puerta estaba trabada por lo que rodeó el edificio buscando otro método para subir allí antes de que los profesores las descubrieran.

-_…a una mujer no la impresiona un hombre así…_

-Ni siquiera hay escaleras de incendios –se quejó el azabache mientras se le agotaban las ideas– ¡un momento! Yo no puedo entrar pero… ¿qué tal si quiero salir? –se cuestionó hallando una solución poco ortodoxa.

-_…Si te caes te levantas, y si acaso es inútil en ese momento… te abrazaré bien fuerte y todo mejorará…_

Después de esa frase el cuerpo estudiantil pareció enloquecer, le gritaban al cielo como pidiendo más, se paraban en las mesas, bailaban en las sillas era una verdadera revolución.

-¡Que alguien controle a los estudiantes! –decretó Tsunade fuera de sus cacillas y varios profesores se dividieron para sofocar el festejo pero eran demasiados alumnos.

Esto debe desembocar allí arriba –pensó Itachi retirando una pequeña tapa que cubría los ductos de aire y metiéndose en el pequeño conducto comenzó a gatear para llegar a la terraza.

-…_La próxima vez, muéstrame tu tenacidad con mayor claridad…_ –continuaban en la azotea.

-Tsunade-sama solo queda energía arriba –argumentó Shizune y luego concluyó– ¡Tienen que estar en la terraza!

Ya debería estar cerca –juzgó Itachi al ver algunos rayos de sol entrar por el ducto.

_-…Una mujer no puede enamorarse de un hombre así…_ –prosiguió la Terumi acompañada por la Sabuko.

_-… por favor hazte un hombre que me guste –_dijo la Terumi y mientras su voz cesaba la melodía evocaba las notas finales casi al mismo tiempo que Itachi terminaba de trazar su camino hacia afuera del respiradero.

-¿Cómo es que….? –inquirió confundida Temari al verlo allí arriba. Aunque más le inquietó los fuertes golpes que los profesores le pegaban a la puerta para llegar hasta ellas.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso vengan rápido! –Exclamó el Uchiha mostrando la abertura que había dejado la patear la tapa del ducto para salir– si las encuentran las expulsarán.

Temari se metió en el conducto sin pensarlo pero Kasumi tuvo una objeción– no dejaré aquí mi guitarra –argumentó.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! Vamos de aquí antes de que nos aprendan –ordenó firmante el azabache pero la postura de la pelirroja era inalterable.

-No, vete tú si quieres –fue la respuesta que el chico recibió.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan testaruda?! –inquirió el Uchiha perdiendo los estribos y antes de que la dama pudiese responderle este la alzó y colocándosela en el hombre, sin ninguna delicadeza, se dirigió hacia el ducto.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Bájame! Es demasiado humillante ser cargada por ti de esta manera –se quejaba ruidosamente la guitarrista.

-Nee Terumi-chan –habló con voz calma y profunda como la primera vez, provocando que Kasumi centrara toda su atención en lo que él diría a continuación– cuidado cuando aterrices.

Acto seguido el azabache introdujo a la chica por el ducto y un buen estruendo hizo la chapa cuando ésta aterrizo– ¡maldito! –se escuchó su voz distorsionada mientras el eco retumbaba.

-Hazte a un lado que ahora voy yo –sugirió e ingresando por el mismo conducto por donde había venido desapareció de la escena.

-Si Temari-chan se adelantó significa que quiere distraerlos para que nosotros logramos escapar –dedujo la pelirroja susurrando en el estrecho pasadizo.

-Entonces dejémoselo a ella y salgamos de aquí antes de que nos atrapen –sugirió él pero antes de moverse Kasumi largo una amenaza.

-Traigo puesta la falda del uniforme por lo que si se te ocurre levantar la vista estas muerto Uchiha-kun –intimó produciendo un sutil rubor en ambos.

-¡Puff! Como si yo fuese de esa clase de persona –se defendió vagamente simulando indignación, acto seguido ambos comenzaron a gatear por el conducto de aire.

-Bueno ¿hacia dónde vamos? –preguntó en cierto punto la pelirroja puesto que el camino se bifurcaba.

-No estoy seguro –soltó pensativamente observando el camino por sobre el hombro de la dama.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –preguntó sorprendida puesto que se las había ingeniado bastante bien para llegar a la azotea.

-¿Ves que tenga en mi mano un mapa de las instalaciones? –Preguntó sarcásticamente para luego reafirmar con un deje de molestia– no lo sé.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a la azotea, entonces? –inquirió la Terumi medio enojada por el tono de voz de su acompañante y medio desconcertada.

-Solo seguí la dirección del aire suponiendo que saldría al exterior, como no hay salidas en los laterales del edificio era lógico pensar que el aire se filtraría por la terraza –explicó sorprendiendo a la ojiazul.

¿Cuándo te volviste tan… ingenioso? –Se preguntó en silencio la dama– ya veo… detrás de esa fachada de chico serio se esconde una mente hábil y astuta.

-Bueno eso te sirvió esa vez, ahora supongo que iremos a la derecha –propuso ella.

-¿Por qué a la derecha? –inquirió él sin comprender su razonamiento.

-Porque, desde este punto de vista, a la izquierda se encuentra toda el área administrativa y si voy a salir de un ducto mugriento contigo prefiero que no sea en la sala de profesores ¿no te parece? –explicó y el asombro cambió de portador, era ahora Itachi quien comenzaba a comprender que Kasumi no era una simple niña con aires de pop star.

-De acuerdo, vamos entonces –accedió y continuaron gateando un rato largo hasta que encontraron un tejido de alambre por donde podrían salir. Kasumi se adelantó un poco para dejar lugar a Itachi quien comenzó a patear la escotilla para salir. No obstante, los tornillos oxidados que sostenían el ducto con su respectivo soporte comenzaron a ceder y sin poder derribar la pequeña puerta ambos cayeron al piso con ducto y todo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡¿Se cayeron al piso?! –inquirió Hinata asombrada de que el problema en el que inicialmente se habían metido se siguiera agravando.

Kasumi asintió con la cabeza para luego decir con voz calma– oh si y no tienes idea del estruendoso sonido que hizo la ventilación al caer, retumbo por todos lados.

-Entonces eso fue todo, los profesores de seguro los encontraron –se precipitó la Hyuga.

-Eso mismo creí yo, pero resultó ser que aun teníamos un as bajo la manga –continuó relatando la Terumi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

FLASH BACK

-Terumi-chan –llamó el Uchiha quien no podía distinguir a la dama de entre la polvareda que había pasado de estar acumulada en la ventilación a estar esparcida por todo el salón de origami.

-Aquí estoy –respondió ella levantándose despacio y sobándose la espalda.

-¿Te lastimaste? –preguntó al hallarla.

-No, ¿y tú? –respondió ella un poco aturdida.

-No, mejor nos vamos de aquí antes de que –pero la frase de Itachi no pudo llegar a su fin puesto ambos escucharon a un profesor hablarle a otros.

-¡Están por aquí! –se escuchó retumbar en el pasillo mientras los pasos apresurados acortaban la distancia.

-Creo que esto es todo… lamentó el lio en el que te metí –se disculpó la pelirroja resignada a su suerte.

-Es culpa mía, de haber sabido que de verdad querías ese club habría presentado la forma pero te interprete mal, creí que eras una nenita con aires de pop estar –confesó lo cual molestó un poco a la Terumi pero se remitió al silencio para dejarlo terminar– ahora sé que eres una verdadera artista con o sin club.

-Uchiha-kun –murmuró Kasumi esa vez sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba, creo que ese fue el momento en el que se enamoró de Itachi Uchiha.

A pesar del suave ambiente que se había generado en ese lugar por la conversación de los dos, la armonía estaba por llegar a su fin, o eso pensaron. La mano del docente más cercano a la sala de origami ya casi estaba en el pomo cuando de los amplificadores del teatro se escuchó la voz de la Sabuko diciendo– frío senseis, frío… no estoy en el edificio principal. ¿Qué tal si adivinan donde estoy en verdad? –desafió la rubia quien ya tenía casi todo el sistema eléctrico del teatro reconectado para cuando escuchó el ruido metálico del ducto desmoronándose.

-¡Eso viene del teatro! –gritó una profesora cercana al lugar donde Itachi y Kasumi se encontraban.

-¡Vamos entonces! –propuso otro redirigiendo el rumbo.

-Pero el ruido fue aquí –se puso a discutir la bibliotecaria.

-Seguro se cayó algo o es un truco de esas estudiantes, no perdamos tiempo –ordenó Shizune quien lideraba el movimiento y así paulatinamente, comenzaron a abandonar el lugar. El Uchiha y la Terumi respiraron aliviados y cuando lo creyeron conveniente salieron del lugar, sacudieron el polvo que llevaban encima y se reunieron con Temari en el patio del colegio mimetizándose con los demás estudiantes.

-Nos salvaste Tema-chan –alabó agradecida la Terumi abrazando a su amiga quien le respondió el gesto.

-No fui yo Katsu –soltó ella con humildad mirando al Uchiha.

La Terumi se volteó y haciendo una pequeña reverencia acotó– gracias Uchiha-kun.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡Oh por Kami-sama! Es increíble que algo como eso haya sucedido en un colegio como el mío –opinó emocionada por el relato, sintiendo la adrenalina del momento.

-Si estábamos en la gloria, lamentablemente no iba a durar mucho porque habíamos dejado algo muy valioso atrás –comentó la pelirroja.

FLASH BACK

El cuerpo docente retomó el control de los equipos de sonidos pertenecientes al colegio y enviaron a todos los estudiantes a sus respectivas aulas. Cada curso hablaba sobre lo ocurrido, no había sensei capas de imponer el orden en su salón. Todos se preguntaban quiénes serían las alumnas que había provocado semejante alboroto por apenas dos minutos y medio de canción, ¿qué relación tendría con eso Uchiha Itachi?, quien había sido nombrado antes de la performance y qué tipo de sanción disciplinaria se tomaría en contra de las implicadas. Naturalmente Itachi fue el primer estudiante llamado a entrevistarse con la directora.

-Entonces me dice que no tiene idea de quien podría ser la o las estudiantes que causaron todo este caos –soltó incrédula la directora mientras el Uchiha se mantenía sereno en su posición.

-Cómo le dije con anterioridad, me encontraba ocupado verificando las actas de asistencia cuando la música comenzó –él se mantuvo en esa postura todo el interrogatorio.

-¿Música? ¡Ja! –Se burló la rubia– por favor señor Uchiha, no defenestre la palabra música equiparándola a ese ruido infernal –solicitó y el comentario provocó que la sangre hirviera en él pero ¿por qué? No era su música, ni su esfuerzo, ni su pasión. Entonces ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que alguien menospreciara la actuación de Sabuko y Terumi?

-Directora Senju, con todo respeto, estoy perdiendo clases así que si no necesita nada más de mi le ruego me permita volver a clases –solicitó con perfecta rectitud ocultando de manera eficiente su desagrado por la mujer.

-Si está bien Uchiha-kun, es un buen estudiante y no tengo por qué dudar de usted –accedió Tsunade, sin embargo, enseguida agregó un comentario que paralizó al Uchiha– además ya logramos acceder a la terraza, estas insubordinadas aparecerán por si mismas de lo contrario los instrumentos confiscados serán destruidos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Yo amaba mi Stratocaster, así que no podía permitir que nadie le pusiera las manos encima –explicó con calma para luego comparar– es como la relación que tú tienes con esa espada de bambú.

-Comprendo perfectamente –soltó la peliazul entendiendo que no se trataba de amor a algo material sino al sentido espiritual que el objeto transmitía.

-La batería de Temari no era nada barata y ella sabía bien que si esta era destruida su padre no solo no le compraría otra sino que también preguntaría cuales fueron las circunstancias por la cual la primera se averió –manifestó la pelirroja– así que cuando los altavoces anunciaron que las responsables del "motín musical" tenía solo hasta el fin del día para confesar antes de que los instrumentos fuesen destruidos, Temari y yo entendimos que estábamos atrapadas.

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –indagó en voz alta Temari quien estaba sentada en el suelo con el rostro cubierto por sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas.

Kasumi caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ella, pensando la forma de recuperar los instrumentos sin ser expulsadas.

-Nee… chicas –llamó Itachi quien se acercaba a paso lento compartiendo el semblante de ellas.

-Uchiha-kun, nos entregarnos cuando suene la campana –soltó la rubia mientras la pelirroja seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Qué?! –Soltó sorprendido de tal sacrificio– ¿Kasumi-chan…? –nombró para despertarla y que le dijera que no era cierto.

Ella se detuvo y levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos– sabíamos que estoy podría pasar, pero no creo que haya sido un evento desafortunado –soltó con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro –de cualquier manera gracias por todo Itachi-kun –soltó extendiéndole la mano– Fue un placer haber podido conocerte al final.

Pero el Uchiha no estrechó su mano, no estaba listo para rendirse– ¡¿no fue un evento desafortunado dices?! –preguntó sin poder creer que ya no la vería y luego retrocedió en sus palabras– Evento…

-¿Uhm? –mascullaron ellas sin entender el cambio repentino de actitud.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer… volveré pronto –prometió volviendo al edificio escolar con prisa.

-Eso fue muy extraño –calificó la pelirroja al ver como él se alejaba con prisa.

-Oh ¿tú crees "Kasumi-chan"? –bromeó la rubia.

-¡Temari! –llamó molesta la dama mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

-No tienes que enojarte conmigo, después de todo tú también lo llamaste por su nombre –recalcó mordazmente la Sabuko.

-¡Eso fue porque…! –quisó explicar la Terumi pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-No, no, no… no me expliques, me gusta más la idea de poder imaginarme que pasó en ese sucio ducto de aire –exclamó de manera exagerada y seductora.

-Eres una pervertida –se quejó Kasumi quien parecía un tomate maduro, a lo que Temari rio. Fue una lástima que la campana sentenciara el final de sus risas y el principio de su agonía.

-Bueno ya es hora –susurro Kasumi frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora la cual tocaron tres veces.

-Adelante –se escuchó del otro lado.

-Terumi, Sabuko… qué sorpresa –saludó la Senju presintiendo el motivo de la visita– ¿Me traen información sobre el motín de hoy?

-Mejor –soltó la Sabuko– le traemos a las responsables.

-Con que ustedes dos son las responsables –aclamó Tsunade furiosa– bueno déjenme decirles que estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes. Su monstruosa presentación propicio un caos sin precedentes en esta institución.

Kasumi y Temari solo escuchaban en silencio, nada de lo que oyeran en ese momento iba a quitarle la alegría y emoción que haber tocado para toda la escuela había significado.

-Entenderán que el prestigioso Colegio Geijutsu de Tokio no hay lugar para dos manzanas podridas como ustedes –calificó la rubia mientras retiraba una forma para hacer efectiva la expulsión definitiva de ambas estudiantes. No obstante, antes de llegar a firmarla, la puerta de su oficina volvió a estremecerse ante la presencia de un visitante.

-Estoy ocupada –gritó la mujer molesta por la intromisión.

-Tsunade-sama quizás debería interrumpir la reunión por un momento, tenemos un invitado muy especial –habló Shizune desde el otro lado buscando que su jefa le ponga atención de inmediato sin sonar desesperada.

La Senju se puso de pie y con pesadumbres se acercó a la puerta para ver qué era lo que su subordinada quería tan fervientemente pero pasmada quedó al abrir la puerta y encontrarla en compañía del concejal del distrito.

-Señora Senju, es un placer saludarla –exclamó amablemente el político.

-Uchiha-sama, el placer es mío –habló nerviosa e invitó al sujeto a entrar a su despacho de inmediato– seguimos con esto después chicas –despidió la mujer para poder quedarse a solas con el funcionario.

No hicieron más que retirarse de la oficina que tanto Shizune como las estudiantes pegaron la oreja a la puerta de madera para no perder detalle.

-Me alegra por sobremanera que alguien tan importante como usted se haya tomado la molestia de visitar mi modesto establecimiento educativo –habló con cordialidad extraordinaria– pero no puedo evitar cuestionarme el motivo de su visita.

-Bueno, estaba en la ciudad por un evento de caridad destinado a pequeños con capacidades disminuidas que se realizó en las cercanías del colegio y, a dicha reunión, habían asistido algunos representantes de las diferentes agrupaciones con este tipo de chicos. El evento era demasiado formal puesto que el incompetente coordinador del evento no considero la participación de los chicos –informó y Tsunade aún no encontraba relación pero lo que oyó a continuación la dejó tan boquiabierta que hubiese comenzado a babear de no contenerse– Afortunadamente, una agradable melodía perteneciente a un anime que ellos ven comenzó a sonar y el evento perdió toda rigidez para pasar a ser una reunión más amena y personal. El repentino giro me fue atribuido puesto que al inicio de la balada se escuchó mi apellido, ¡imagínese mi suerte! Todos los periódicos de mañana hablaran sobre mí –la Senju no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pero… eh, yo –balbuceó incomprensiblemente.

-Oh sí, no he explicado mi presencia aquí todavía –retomó el sujeto de manera agradable puesto que seguía complacido por los inesperados resultados– he venido no solo a agradecerle por la performance realizada por este colegio de arte sino que a patrocinarlos con una subvención estatal para el club de música o como sea que se llame.

-Nosotros no tenemos club de música concejal –habló nerviosa Tsunade casi sonriendo por los nervios– la actuación fue realizada por dos estudiantes que…

-Oh en ese caso financiaré su creación, lo cual me favorecerá aún más frente a la prensa –maquinó el político.

-Pero señor Uchiha –quiso refutar la mujer pero se olvidó que estaba tratando justamente con un Uchiha y que la paciencia de estos tiene un límite muy corto.

-Señora Senju esas estudiantes serán recompensadas lo quiera o no, ¿entendido? –amenazó dejando todo vestigio de amabilidad de lado.

-¡S-sí! –Respondió ella nerviosa para luego agregar– puede dejarlo en mis manos.

La campana que marcó el final del día escolar sonó finalmente y el político se retiró. Shizune, Temari y Kasumi esperaron por Tsunade y de mala gana esta salió de su despacho finalmente para dar órdenes.

-Ustedes dos a casa que mañana tienen clases –sentenció molesta dando a entender que se habían salvado de milagro y luego le dirigió la vista a su secretaria para preguntarle de manera grosera– ¿y tú no tienes trabajo que hacer?

-¡Hai! –respondió nerviosa para volver al papeleo.

-Aun no sé cómo es que supo que el sonido veía de aquí –se quejó en voz baja la directora antes de volver a su escritorio. Pero Kasumi y Temari sabían bien como había ocurrido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿El papá de Itachi te salvó? ¿Pero cómo? si parece tan indiferente –cuestionó la Hyuga sin poder creerlo.

-Fue el tío de Itachi quien nos salvó y se salvó a sí mismo –corrigió la Terumi para luego agregar– Darkness no empezó exactamente con el pie derecho –calificó la Terumi– pero al final todo salió bien.

-Eso fue inquietante Kasumi-chan, aunque creo que hay algo que no estas contando –acotó la ojiperla y la pelirroja le entendió de inmediato.

-Bueno sobre eso… digamos que todo terminó donde empezó.

FLASH BACK

Al día siguiente todos conocían y saludaban a las artistas que habían convertido el velorio en fiesta. No obstante, Itachi no se había acercado a ellas para nada y parecía esquivarlas cuando podía. La Sabuko pronto se rindió, le hubiera gustado darle las gracias pero su actitud evasiva pronto la cansó. Por otro lado, Kasumi no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente así que lo esperó en la terraza en el último receso.

-Hasta que llegas –habló cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta metálica sin voltearse a verlo, puesto que contemplaba el paisaje.

-He estado ocupado hoy –se justificó él vagamente pero al comprender que eso no sería suficiente continuó– además, lo mejor es que el rumbo de las cosas se reestablezca.

-¿El rumbo de las cosas? –preguntó ella mientras él se recostaba cómodamente imitando la posición de la dama.

-Volverás a ser lo que eras antes solo que con fans, ay que ahora todos saben que puedes convertir un día tedioso en algo excitante –explicó él y ella un poco desorientada respondió.

-¿Y qué es lo que era antes? –inquirió sin entender el punto.

-Tu figura rojiza siempre resaltó más que el resto en del salón pero nadie lo notó porque en lugar de manifestarte buscabas afuera lo que no podías encontrar dentro –comentó revelando que él siempre la estuvo observando mientras ella se perdía en su mundo al mirar por la ventana.

La dama comenzó a temblar de inmediato, aunque el temblequeo era débil, más bien como un escalofrío. Estaba tan feliz y tan centrada que no necesito preguntarse el por qué, su corazón ya había llegado a la conclusión que su mente aun buscaba.

-Cuando sonreíste ayer… estabas tan feliz de haber podido cantar para nosotros que no te molestó afrontar las consecuencias –continuó él mientras ella lo escuchaba con calma en el rostro y exaltación en el pecho– pero yo no quería que esa sonrisa me atormentara cuando se fuera.

-Por eso te molestaste en ese entonces –dedujo acertadamente y luego con suavidad le agradeció– arigato, Itachi-kun.

-No, gracias a ti… fue una aventura interesante es una pena que haya terminado –soltó él y, habiendo dicho todo lo que quería comenzó a marcharse pero ella lo detuvo por la manga de la camisa.

-Nee Itachi-kun… –y armándose de valor le habló, provocando que este se volteara y con suavidad e incertidumbre la dama rompió toda distancia entre ellos depositando un suave, tierno y breve beso en sus labios– si de verdad quieres que la aventura continúe no deberías rendirte tan fácilmente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Hinata… Hinata-chan… -habló una y otra vez Kasumi para volver a la Hyuga a la realidad.

-Eso fue… wow –exclamó ella medio perdida.

-Estas roja, te quedaste pensando en el beso ¿cierto? –descubrió la Terumi.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que no piense en eso?! Si fue tan… -argumentó ella pero no encontraba calificativo que pudiese describir lo que la pelirroja transmitió.

-Bueno ya es suficiente por hoy, mañana continuaremos con la canción –sugirió el espíritu al ver que era tarde y la Hyuga necesitaba descansar.

-No sé cómo puedes esperar que me duerma ahora pero tienes razón, es tarde y mañana debo madrugar –se arropó de mala gana la peliazul mientras se exponía esto y Kasumi solo reía por lo bajo.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan.


	14. Libérame

**Libérame**

-¿Puedes escucharme pero no entender lo que te digo verdad? –masculló decaída Kasumi y una voz familiar le respondió con sonidos incomprensibles– Aquí no hay paredes, ni techo, ni piso y aun así sigues atrapado.

Tras esas palabras cargadas de desesperación la pelirroja hizo una pausa y levantando la mirada lo más alto que pudo dijo– Si no puedes entender lo digo al menos no olvides el sonido de mi voz –continuó como si él pudiese descifrar la intensión detrás del tono de su voz– porque te prometo que nos volveremos a ver –afirmó antes de marcharse de ese sombrío lugar para volver a la tierra de los vivos.

000000000

El reloj despertador de Hinata sonó a las cinco de la mañana ese día. Entre esto y aquello, las tareas escolares se habían amontonado y con la víspera de los exámenes cerca, la dama de cabello azulado consideró que sería mejor hacer un esfuerzo y levantarse temprano para ponerse al día lo antes posible. Así que con pesadumbres abandonó su tibia cama antes de que el sol saliera. El frío matinal había bañado de condensación las ventanas del cuarto de la estudiante y, con este panorama, Hinata decidió que sería mejor darse un baño caliente primero.

Luego de llenar la tina del baño se sumergió en la misma y cerró los ojos por un momento. Las suaves burbujas y el agua tibia relajaron todo su cuerpo y le permitieron meditar un instante.

Si puedes tocar esa última canción quizás puedas ir al cielo –meditó dirigiéndole el pensamiento a su nueva amiga– si lo que mantiene atrapado a Itachi es el hecho de que tú no eres libre no necesitaría tomar otro tipo de medida para que ambos abandonaran este mundo.

No obstante no tardó más de quince minutos en terminar de asearse. Y entonces dedicó la siguiente hora y media a las asignaturas escolares pendientes, ya casi estaba terminando con la última cuando el gato del vecino decidió volver a posarse en su ventana para proceder a rasguñar la misma.

Hinata lo vio fijamente con una expresión de apatía clavada en el rostro y luego de un hondo suspiro procedió a levantarse para abrirle la ventana al ruidoso animal. Una vez adentro ella preguntó– ¿qué quieres demonio?

-Sobreestimas mis habilidades humana, yo podría serte de mucha ayuda si tan solo me sacaras de esa casa del horror –habló la criatura refiriéndose a su actual hogar.

-¿No te agrada la casa de los Sabuko? –inquirió la ojiperla.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Los odio a todos! –manifestó con desprecio y luego corrigió– menos a la mujer, si Temari-chan me cae bien ¡pero ese no es el punto!

-Aja… bueno mira la verdad es que no necesito tu ayuda, no soy lo que crees –especificó anticipando lo que el demonio pensaba.

-Claro que sí, eres una sacerdotisa –habló confiado.

-No, no lo soy –corrigió y luego argumentó– yo no me dedico a guiar a almas en pena hacia el cielo, lo que hago ahora no es algo habitual en mí.

-Yo no me refería a ese tipo de sacerdotisa –exclamó y luego recapituló– aunque se te ve bastante decidida a enviar a Kasumi-chan al cielo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, lo Kasumi es diferente –negó molesta por no poder darse a entender.

-¿Yo soy diferente? –habló la pelirroja manifestándose en la habitación.

-Olvídenlo, el punto es que no te necesito Shukaku –rectificó seriamente y entonces la puerta de su habitación sonó estruendosamente. Hinata procedió a abrirla para encontrarse con su hermana menor.

-¡Son las siete menos cinco de la mañana! –gritó Hanabi furiosa – ¡si vas a hablar con tus amigos imaginarios al menos baja la voz!

-Gomen, no quise despertarte –se disculpó la primogénita a pesar de saber que no estaba hablando tan fuerte y que el despertador de su hermana sonaría pronto de todas formas.

-"Gomen, gomen" solo eres buena para disculparte –se burló antes de quejarse duramente– baka… no puedo creer que me tocara una hermana como tú –y tras este berrinche la menor se retiró a su habitación para apagar su despertador el cual ya había comenzado a sonar.

Hinata cerró la puerta y, al levantar la vista, notó que tanto Shukaku como Kasumi estaban sorprendidos.

-Esa niña es insoportable –calificó el demonio.

-Si pero… ¿Hinata, por qué dejaste que tratara así? –inquirió suavemente la Terumi.

-Ella tiene todo el derecho a odiarme –manifestó con voz opacada la peliazul– después de todo nuestra familia se destruyó por mi culpa.

-Hinata-chan…

-Esa es la razón por la cual no soy una sacerdotisa, Shukaku –dijo mirando al animal y luego comenzó a organizar sus cuadernos mientras solicitó– ahora ve a tu casa, por favor.

-Kasumi –nombró el demonio sin saber en verdad que hacer.

-Hazlo, ve a tu casa yo me quedaré con ella –soltó la pelirroja y una vez que el gato se marchó tomó aire y se dirigió la Hyuga– reconozco que hay muchas cosas de ti que no sé pero por las cosas que sí sé, creo firmemente que no puedes ser la culpable de que tu familia se destruyera porque un alma tan pura como la tuya jamás podría causar tanto dolor –comentó sinceramente provocando que la peliazul dejara todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y volteara a verla para encontrar la franqueza de sus palabras plasmada en sus ojos.

-Nee Kasumi-chan… ¿si te contara algo oscuro sobre mi seguirías siendo mi amiga? ¿Podrías seguir viéndome como me ves ahora? –indagó con calma.

-Sí, lo prometo –afirmó sin dudar la dama de ojos celestes.

-Cuando Hanabi tenía cinco años y yo siete nuestra madre enfermó gravemente. Mi habilidad, lo que tu llamas "don", ya se había manifestado para ese entonces. Este poder visual que me permite ver las almas de las personas muertas manchadas de un color tan particular que no lo encontrarías en la escala cromática proviene de mi familia materna. Siempre se salta una generación y siempre se da solo en la primogénita. Así que, desde una edad muy temprana y a pesar de ser el secreto mejor guardado de mi familia, mi madre me advirtió lo que sucedería y me enseñó a no temerle a este don –explicó con calma sonriendo levemente cuando nombraba a su madre– en ese entonces mi padre era un empresario exitoso, igual que ahora, con la diferencia que vivía con nosotras. Éramos una familia común y Hanabi y yo nos llevábamos bien, pero cuando mi madre enfermó todo pareció derrumbarse. Hanabi lloraba todo el tiempo y mi padre estaba siempre reunido con los médicos, siempre les gritaba, les decía que eran inútiles e incompetentes.

-No debió ser fácil para dos pequeñas vivir esa situación –calificó la pelirroja con los ojos humedecidos y la voz entrecortada.

-No lo fue y fue por eso que, al conocer un alma en pena, hice un trato –acotó y luego fundamentó– esta alma recorría la morgue del lugar todo el tiempo y al contarle lo que me ocurría me dijo "si me ayudas a llegar al cielo te diré como puedes salvar a tu madre" –relató y luego de una breve pausa habló– yo estaba tan feliz, "el hombre de bigote me ayudara a salvar a mamá" le dije a Hanabi quien no sabía, ni sabe nada de mis poderes así que asumió que se trataba de algún doctor. Luego de dos días descubrimos porque aún estaba en este mundo y la puerta se abrió, él ya era libre de dejar este mundo, así que se encaminó hacia la misma. Fue entonces que le recordé nuestra promesa: "señor, aun no me dice cómo salvar a mi mamá", él se dio vuelta y con la expresión de paz del rostro de alguien que está por alcanzar el paraíso murmuró "lo siento mucho pequeña, la verdad es que no existe nadie que te pueda ayudar. Las puertas no fueron hechas de manera bilateral por lo que nadie que sepa cómo ayudarte puede alcanzarte ya".

-Él te engañó para poder dejar este mundo –habló Kasumi con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer como alguien le da esperanzas a una niña tan pequeña.

-Así es. Me quedé en shock unos instantes y luego corrí a la habitación de mi madre –continuó con su relato– la abrace y le llorando sin consuelo le conté todo lo que había pasado. "No es tu culpa Hina-chan, no maldigas tu don por esto ni cierres tu corazón… Hanabi es muy pequeña aun así que procura cuidarla. Hinata…" me nombró con voz débil antes de decir "aun te queda mucho por ver querida, el mundo es maravilloso." Y tras esas palabras cerró los ojos para siempre y yo maldije mi suerte. Una enfermera vino, alertada por el sonido de los aparatos y mi padre entró después de ella; me pidieron que esperara afuera mientras realizaban las maniobras de resucitación pero ya no había nada que hacer. Hanabi apareció en ese instante de la mano de Kurenai-san y llorando les dije que mamá había muerto. Hanabi me abofeteó esa vez y comenzó a gritarme pero Kurenai-san la detuvo, yo no quería que la detuviera, quería que mi hermana se descargara porque tenía razón. Yo le había prometido que salvaría a mamá y había fallado miserablemente. Papá ya no pudo volver a mirarnos al rostro porque esos rostros le recordaban demasiado a la mujer que había amado y perdido, así que nos puso al cuidado de Kurenai-san, con el tiempo él perdió todo el interés en nosotras y así nuestra familia se desmoronó.

-Hinata tu madre tenía razón no fue tu culpa –habló Kasumi.

-Si lo fue, yo no debí dejarme engañar por ese sujeto como una tonta –se reprochó duramente– de cualquier forma eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y he aprendido a vivir con el odio de Hanabi.

-Arigato Hina-chan –manifestó la pelirroja confundiendo a la peliazul.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué? –inquirió despistada.

-Porque, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado, aun intentas ayudarnos a llegar al cielo –detalló con una sonrisa provocando que su amiga sonriera también.

000000000

Temari había sido la primera en llegar al colegio esa fría y nublada mañana. Se sentía inspirada y al mismo tiempo tensa así que no dudo en dirigirse a la sala de música y fue entonces que notó que desde que Kasumi se fue, ella no había tocado la batería ni una sola vez. Así que con calma y paciencia preparó su equipo, acomodó los platillos y tomó un par nuevo de baquetas del armario antes de sentarse frente a su majestuoso instrumento.

Me encanta el olor de la música por la mañana –pensó al reconocer el particular olor del objeto y marcándose a sí misma el tiempo comenzó a tocar. El bombo retumbaba con cada golpe, los platillos chillaban al estremecerse pero ella no dejaba de sonreír, era como descargar todas las energías negativas que venía acumulando. Pero pronto comenzó a agitarse, tocar de manera eficiente la batería requiere de un gran esfuerzo físico el cual podía realizar cuando estaba en forma pero ahora hacia tanto que no entrenaba. No obstante, la rubia decidió cerrar los ojos y ponerle aún más energía a la acción. Estaba cansada pero no podía parar, se sentía tan bien crear las mismas notas que atravesaban su cuerpo y la recargaban, era como retroalimentarse de vibras positivas.

Cuando terminó la canción respiraba con dificultad y aun retumbaba el sonido en la habitación pero, aun así, escuchó un leve aplauso provenir de la entrada del aula por lo que levantó la vista rápidamente aunque pronto pasó a relajarse cuando notó que se trataba de la Yamanaka.

-Es muy agradable volver a escucharte tocar, Temari-chan –soltó la rubia amablemente.

-Gracias Ino, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba esto –confesó un poco avergonzada la Sabuko.

-Pero he de admitir que nunca te he visto tan cansada –observó acercándose a ella.

-Bueno eso es porque hace mucho que no salgo a correr –respondió la dama de ojos verdes.

-¿Correr? –repitió la Yamanaka sin tener idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Es muy fácil cansarse cuando debes tocar la batería por una hora o dos, así que Kasumi y yo salíamos a correr por las mañanas –explicó con calma y de manera cariñosa al recordar a su amiga– ella también necesitaba el ejercicio cardiovascular ya que cantar y tocar la guitarra al mismo tiempo también requiere de mucha resistencia.

-Oh ya veo –habló Ino comprendiendo el motivo– y pensar que a pesar del esfuerzo ella podía sonreír…

-Eso es porque ella cantaba para que otros sonrieran –murmuró suavemente la alumna de quinto.

-¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo? –indagó la Yamanaka.

-Oh no nada importante –respondió rápidamente– Ino-chan… me preguntaba si Shikamaru-kun ya te dijo que-

-Chouji-kun me lo dijo –se apresuró a responder esbozando su mejor y más pervertida expresión– así que vienes con nosotros al excepcional miércoles de pizza.

-No es necesario que pongas esa cara –soltó Temari fríamente fingiendo seriedad mientras esperaba que, al igual que ella, Ino ignorara el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Shikamaru nunca fue de hacer amigos tan rápidamente –estableció la rubia mientras insinuaba– no será que hay un par de atributos en ti que le llaman la atención –comentó mordazmente mientras señalaba el busto de la Sabuko.

-¡Ino! ¡Deja de decir bobadas! –ordenó Temari roja como tomate mientras se tapaba como podía el pecho.

-Vamos, vamos, no los ocultes –solicitó Ino bromista, jalándola un poco del brazo mientras la Sabuko se desesperaba más y más– no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-¡Ya detente Ino! –gritaba la mayor corriendo por el aula mientras que era perseguida por la rubia hasta que una intromisión las hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? –indagó con usual seriedad Sasuke sin querer conocer en verdad la respuesta.

-¿Sasuke-kun vienes a tocar antes de que empiecen las clases? –indagó Ino al ver el estuche de su guitarra en la espalda.

-No, de hecho pensaba dejarlo aquí y quedarme después de clases para ensayar un poco –confesó esperando que un cambio de ambiente pudiese sacarlo de ese bloqueo artístico que estaba sufriendo.

-Podríamos quedarnos todos y ensayar –sugirió Temari sorprendiendo a los otros dos quienes permanecieron en silencio con un semblante afligido en el rostro por lo que la rubia continuó– sé que no hemos ensayado desde… –en este punto hizo una pausa para no empeorar la situación aunque todos entendieron a lo que se refería– pero, realmente creo que si ellos pueden escucharnos, estén donde estén, les gustaría que les dedicáramos una canción.

-Temari-chan –habló entrecortadamente Ino abandonando la tristeza que había amenazado con retornar.

-Por mi está bien –soltó Sasuke sin oponerse y sin explicar de más.

-Deberíamos invitar a la chica nueva –sugirió Ino de repente llamando poderosamente la atención del Uchiha.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó él sin muchos ánimos de que ese plan se concretara.

-Es un incentivo, si le gusta como tocamos podría convencerse de integrarse a Darkness, ¿verdad Ino? –habló Temari queriendo corroborar la idea de la Yamanaka.

-Exacto y ¿quién sabe? Quizás hasta nos deje escucharla cantar –confirmó la rubia.

-Hagan lo que quieran –bufó el pelinegro sin estar de acuerdo en lo absoluto. Nos obstante ambas interpretaron que esa reacción propia del Uchiha era algo normal si tenemos en cuenta su desprecio por la gente nueva, pero pronto descubrirían que era mucho más que eso.

000000000

Cuando las clases terminaron Ino se dirigió directamente a Hinata para solicitarle que asistiera al ensayo, invitación que la Hyuga descartó de inmediato puesto que aún no se sentía preparada para reunirse con la banda y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ver al Uchiha.

-Vamos Hyuga-chan, solo ven a vernos por unos minutos –insistió la Yamanaka amablemente.

-No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer en casa y –argumentaba vagamente la Hyuga cuando vio pasar al Uchiha quien esbozó una sonrisa de lado al oír la situación y luego se retiró del salón.

Oh, con que no me quieres en tu ensayo ¿eh Uchiha? –pensó molesta mientras inconscientemente fruncía el ceño– pues te tengo noticias, no solo voy a asistir a este ensayo sino que asistiré a todos ellos y vas a tener que oír mi voz te guste o no –estableció firmemente.

-¿Vas para tu casa Hyuga-chan? –inquirió Gaara incorporándose a la conversación.

-Oh, lo siento Sabuko-kun –habló ella con cortesía– pero aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí, mañana tal vez.

-Oh, seguro, nos vemos mañana –se despidió un poco abatido el pelirrojo mientras la Yamanaka festejaba en silencio.

-Entonces ¿vendrás? –preguntó para asegurarse.

-Sí, solo esta vez –aclaró la peliazul siguiendo a la rubia quien la guio hasta la sala de música.

-Perdón por la demora –anunció entusiasta Ino cerrando la puerta detrás de Hinata. No se necesita ser un genio para deducir que la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke no pudo estar más cargada de antipatía.

-¡Qué bueno que decidiste venir Hyuga-chan! –festejó Temari acercándose a la dama de ojos perlados.

-¿Vamos a empezar o qué? –indagó el pelinegro demoliendo el acogedor ambiente que las rubias habían creado.

-Ya, ya, solo dejen que conecte mi bajo –habló Ino apresurándose a poner en condiciones su equipo y una vez finalizado preguntó– ¿qué tocamos?

-¿Set me free? –sugirió Temari.

-¿Sin cantante? ¿Estas segura? –preguntó el Uchiha sorprendido.

-Sí, solo toquemos de una vez –concordó la Yamanaka y las cuerdas de acero comenzaron a vibrar al ritmo de la percusión. Hinata no podía creer lo coordinados que eran y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando tiempo se necesitaba para estar tan armonizados como ellos lo estaban.

Y pensar que Kasumi-chan fue parte de esto –pensó comprendiendo por primera vez el alcance de Darkness, su energía y su propósito.

Al terminar, todos esperaron a que el eco se desvaneciera completamente para hablar. Según el punto de vista de Hinata, esa había sido una performance perfecta pero no fueron de ese estilo los comentarios que se escucharon de parte de los integrantes de la banda.

-Eso estuvo mediocre –opinó Ino mirando a Temari.

-Gomen, estuve a destiempo al principio –comentó ella.

-Yo tengo una cuerda floja, debería cambiarla antes de que siga desafinando así –reveló Sasuke poniendo manos a la obra para reparar su instrumento.

-Es difícil volver a retomar el ritmo sin cantante –explicó la Yamanaka.

-Excusas, excusas –se quejó el pelinegro.

-Mira quien se queja señor cuerda floja –retrucó Ino.

-No empiecen ustedes dos –amenazó Temari como una madre anticipando la riña de sus hijos y entonces escucharon una leve risita provenir de Hinata por lo cual desviaron la mirada hacia donde ella estaba.

Al darse cuenta de que había sido escuchada exclamó– gomen, gomen, es solo que es gracioso verlos pelear.

Y tras esa simple explicación, la risa se hizo expansiva hacia el resto de los presentes.

-Deberías haber visto a Ino cuando entró a Darkness –se burló la Sabuko y aclaró– no tenía ni idea de cómo tomar un bajo.

-¡Jump! De todas maneras aprendí rápido –se defendió la dama de tercero.

-Solo porque Deidara-sempai te enseñó –aclaró el Uchiha desprestigiando el progreso.

-¡A ti te enseñó Kasumi-chan! –acusó rápidamente la Yamanaka.

-Nee Hyuga-chan… ¿crees que estaría bien si te pidiéramos que cantaras solo un poco? –Solicitó la Sabuko de manera precavida y luego añadió– sé que aún no has decidido nada y no queremos presionarte, solo es por curiosidad.

-Nunca he cantado de manera seria –argumentó ella esperando que la rubia desista de su petición.

-Oh solo un poco, por diversión –justificó Ino esperando que Hinata aceptara.

-Ya déjenla en paz, par de arpías –soltó Sasuke medio en broma medio en serio notando que Hinata comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

-Oh gomen Hyuga-chan, nunca quisimos molestarte –se disculparon la artistas.

-No, está bien… quizás otro día –dijo la peliazul intentando postergar el momento.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, debo llegar a casa antes de que anochezca o tendré problemas –soltó Ino juntando sus cosas apresuradamente y marchándose.

-Yo también me voy, debo pasar por la biblioteca antes de ir a casa –dijo Temari tomando su bolso.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió Hinata saliendo con ellos del aula y dirigiéndose a la salida mientras era seguida por un silencioso Sasuke.

Y justo antes de abandonar el edificio, la peliazul se detuvo un momento para decir– nee Uchiha-kun…

-¿Humm? –masculló él para luego preguntar apropiadamente– ¿ahora qué?

-Sé que soy yo quien siempre te habla con una voz diferente –estableció Hinata sin voltearse y luego soltó un tanto curiosa– pero tus pensamientos deben ser bastante contradictorios también para haberme defendido hoy como lo hiciste.

-No te defendí –mintió él de manera poco convincente– solo quería que se callaran.

-Si bueno, por lo que haya sido que interviniste… arigato –exclamó la dama antes de retirarse hacia la puesta de sol.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Maxiid: awww bueno no te pongas triste :c son cosas que pasan y, de alguna manera, Itachi dejo un rastro muy importante. Oh si! la katana es importante, pero Hinata misma te contará sobre ella más adelante. Kakashi es de mis personajes favoritos xD él siempre tan crudamente sincero. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo doble :D y más aun el segundo que el primero puesto que ese disfrute más al escribirlo. Gracias por comentar! Saludos.

Jeffy Iha: bueno el "bienvenida" esta de más entonces, aunque no el agradecimiento por tomarte el tiempo para comentar, no muchos lo hacen hoy en día. Dude un poco al principio porque me pareció que era mucha mezcla de cosas y yo quería, ante todo, que tuviera coherencia así que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Lamento el tiempo que me lleva publicar, trato de subir lo más seguido posible pero a veces se complica por cuestiones personales, de todas maneras intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Oh el gato demonio, buena observación, el también tiene un rol importante en este fi,c pero por ahora se limitará a pequeñas apariciones que desatan cuestiones más importantes como la del capitulo que viene. Gracias por comentar! besos.

lady-darkness-chan: oh si, pero no hoy xD

yusha: pobre gaara lo pelean sin que él se entere (?) xD pobre sasuke lo abrumo la experiencia de kakashi en la vida, no pudo defenderse xD me temo que recién el el siguiente capitulo veremos de nuevo a trió sasori/temari/shikamaru :c espero que no te moleste esprar un poco más.. me alegra que te haya gustado :D gracias por comentar y saludos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Canción: Set me free

Artista: Aya Hirano

Link: www .youtube watch?v =ATdChIOQ7c0


	15. Una venganza peligrosa (Parte I)

**CAPITULO DOBLE! Este capitulo se hizo largo pero no se puede separar y no quiero que pierdan el hilo de la cuestión así que lean los dos juntos, por favor!**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**Una venganza peligrosa** (Parte I)

Esa mañana fría anunciaba que la primavera aún estaba lejos, un fuerte granizo había azotado los tejados esa madrugada y parecía ser que ese invierno casi muerto dejaría huellas. Temari se levantó de buen humor esa mañana y, por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía bien que el motivo se relacionaba con la actividad planificada para esa noche.

Solo es pizza Temari, no es la gran cosa –intentaba auto convencerse para retornar a ese estado de madurez y seriedad que la caracterizaba– además su amigo e Ino estarán allí, no es para tanto y no se parece nada a cita –caviló mientras se vestía pero, a pesar de su intensión, la realidad indicaba que la Sabuko estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual.

Guardó sus libros en el bolso y levantó levemente la vista para encontrarse con ese estante lleno de fotos y sin oponer resistencia se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. En la primer foto se encontraban su madre, ella misma y sus hermanos de pequeños, a la derecha se ubicaba la siguiente y se trataba de Kasumi y ella en la primaria, continuando en la hilera se apreciaba la primera formación de Darkness y ante esta imagen no pudo evitar sonreír, luego venía la segunda formación de Darkness ya con Ino y Sasuke en ella, esa foto había sido tomada en un concierto y, sin poder evitarlo, lentamente la tomó entre sus manos para apreciarla más de cerca y sin darse cuenta susurró– no te preocupes Kasumi, pronto surgirá la tercer generación de Darkness y no vamos a defraudarte.

Y tras esas breves líneas cargadas de cariño la rubia volvió a depositar la foto en su lugar para luego tomar sus cosas y partir hacia el colegio. Al llegar al mismo se adentró en su aula y dejó su bolso sobre su escritorio sin retirar nada del mismo y luego tomó asiento. El salón estaba vacío y se mantuvo así por un buen rato salvo por los estudiantes que venían, dejaban sus cosas y se marchaban para aguardar afuera hasta que la campana sonara. Cuando Sasori ingresó al aula notó de inmediato la presencia de la Sabuko así que no dudo en dirigirse hacia ella– buenos días, Sabuko-chan –saludó cortésmente.

-Ohayo Akaru-kun –devolvió ella mientras él se sentaba en el lugar de Shikamaru para conversar con ella unos minutos.

-¿Ya pudiste encontrar vocalista? –inquirió él abiertamente al mismo tiempo que Tayuya entraba al salón y se sentaba en su asiento, el pelirrojo la miró de reojo pero ella se colocó los auriculares fingiendo desinterés, no obstante no reprodujo ninguna canción por lo que estaba lista y dispuesta a escuchar la conversación.

-En la audición no se presentó nadie que fuese de nuestro agrado –enunció ella.

-Ya veo –habló él un tanto pensativo volviendo su atención sobre la rubia.

-Sin embargo, hay una chica en tercer año que podría llegar a cumplir con nuestras expectativas –comentó ella un tanto entusiasta– el problema es que aún no se decide a aceptar el puesto.

-Oh eso es interesante ¿la conozco? –indagó él curioso.

-No lo creo, ella ingresó este año al colegio y –explicaba la Sabuko no obstante se vio obligada a detenerse abruptamente cuando notó a alguien parado junto a ellos y antes de que la rubia pudiese levantar la vista se escuchó.

-Estas en mi lugar –esas fueron las palabras frías y secas que el Nara le dirigió a Sasori.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie sin siquiera responderle al pelinegro, ignorándolo por completo y solo atino a sonreírle a Temari cuando dijo– hablamos más tarde, Sabuko-chan.

Después de eso salió de la habitación por un breve momento puesto que las clases ya estaban por comenzar. Shikamaru se sentó en su asiento sin decir nada, ni siquiera saludó a la Sabuko y esta actitud logró enfadar a la mencionada.

-Ohayo Nara-kun –habló con voz firme poniendo especial énfasis en su apellido.

-¿Hablas dos minutos con Akaru y ya dejas de llamarme por mi nombre? –dijo más en modo de reproche que de pregunta.

-Más bien ¿hablo dos minutos con Akaru-kun y tú ya dejas de saludarme? –respondió ella denotando molestia.

-Tsk como sea –soltó él sin ánimos de empezar una discusión y su actitud indiferente solo produjo un poco más de molestia en la dama.

-Hump, vaya que puedes ser un chiquillo a veces –soltó ella con voz suave pero firme y al mismo tiempo angustiada, como decepcionada por la actitud del Nara.

La campana sonó justo cuando Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba realmente sorprendido y dolido por las palabras de Temari pero antes de contestarle medito sobre lo sucedido llegando a la conclusión de que era probable que él se haya comportado de manera inadecuada y haya exagerado sobre la situación. Después de todo, él no tenía el derecho de decir con quien podía y no podía hablar la Sabuko, claro que el hecho de que justo haya sido Akaru el interlocutor fue lo que realmente lo sacó de sus casillas.

Shikamaru comprendía a la perfección las intenciones de Sasori hacia Temari pero ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? No es como si la rubia le importara tanto, él había establecido una amistad que ella había avalado pero los amigos no se tratan así solo porque uno de ellos habla con otra persona que tiene interés romántico en él. Shikamaru aceptaba su error pero no perdonaba la calificación obtenida por parte de la dama porque, según él, ella había dejado en claro que él era un chiquillo y esa distancia impuesta entre uno y el otro lo torturaba. Él era el chiquillo ¿sería entonces Akaru el hombre?

-Olvídalo –soltó sin ira en la voz, solo pesadumbres y tristeza. Temari estaba tan molesta que se dio vuelta fijando la vista en el frente y en ese momento el sensei comenzó con la clase.

¿Soy solo un chiquillo? –se cuestionó de manera retrospectiva sobre su accionar desde que había sido transferido a quinto año– puede que así sea, yo nunca quise estar aquí de todas formas. No quería dejar a mis amigos ni compañeros, no quería tener que poner esfuerzo en las materias ni conocer gente nueva. Solo quería dormir en clase, comer pizza con Ino y Chouji y mirar las nubes, puede que sea un chiquillo por eso pero ¿qué caso tiene intentar ser maduro si al fin y al cabo van a seguir tratándote como un niño?

-Nara, lea la siguiente parte por favor –solicitó el maestro de literatura y poniéndose de pie Shikamaru comenzó a relatar.

-Aquel lenguaje era más de lo que podía soportar, incluso de un ángel; por lo cual, reuniendo mi coraje, me apoderé de un salero que había a mi alcance y lo arrojé a la cabeza del intruso. O bien lo evitó o mi puntería era deficiente, pues todo lo que conseguí fue la demolición del cristal que protegía la esfera del reloj sobre la chimenea. En cuanto al ángel, me dio a conocer su opinión sobre mi ataque en forma de dos o tres nuevos golpes en la cabeza. Como es natural, esto me redujo inmediatamente a la obediencia, y me avergüenza confesar que sea por el dolor o la vergüenza que sentía, me saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos –leyó en voz alta con perfecta elocuencia.

-Es suficiente Nara –detuvo el profesor a lo que el alumno tomó asiento- el sensei pasó a explicar el párrafo en cuestión –lo que muestra el personaje de Edgar Alan Poe aquí es a una persona sumamente molesta por la agresión verbal del ángel y sin la capacidad ni voluntad de buscar el fundamento de las acciones del mismo solo puede contraatacar de manera tosca, imprudente y poco efectiva.

El resto de la explicación fue omitida por los oídos de Shikamaru y al levantar levemente la mirada se encontró con las cuatro coletas rubias de Temari.

-¿Por qué se peina así? –Cuestionó sin comprender la singularidad– es un poco extravagante aunque su cabello tiene un aroma muy agradable. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que murmuro en su nuca no puedo evitar sentir el olor su perfume y comienza a excitarme... ¿seré un pervertido? –indagó sin tomar real conciencia sobre las señales que su cuerpo le daba.

-Seguiremos con este tema la próxima clase –estableció el docente puesto que ya estaba por tocar el timbre para el cambio de hora.

000000000

Cuando el primer recreo comenzó Ino no pudo con su genio y debió dirigirse apresuradamente hacia el pupitre de la peliazul, después de todo era miércoles y la ojiperla ya debería tener una respuesta para entonces. No obstante, fue muy cautelosa en las palabras que eligió puesto que la mirada de Sakura estaba clavada en la conversación.

-Ohayo Hyuga-chan –saludó sonriente antes de que Hinata pudiese siquiera levantarse de su asiento.

-Ohayo… –respondió un tanto sorprendida por la ansiedad de la Yamanaka.

-Hoy es miércoles, ¿recuerdas que hoy me darías tu respuesta? –habló en singular para no levantar sospechas y Hinata de inmediato notó que Ino estaba siendo precavida a causa de Haruno.

-Sí –afirmó al recordar el día.

-¿Entonces eso en un sí? –preguntó emocionada.

-No, bueno sí –se trastabilló un poco al hablar por el apuro de la Yamanaka– sí a lo primero y si a la invitación.

-¿Hontoni? –Habló casi abrazando a la Hyuga– es genial, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-Es buen momento para que bajes la voz –susurró Sasuke quien aún no se había movido de su asiento y mirándolo de reojo notó que Sakura se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Sasuke-lindo-kun –llamó melosa como siempre y el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que esbozar una expresión de desagrado– ¿cuándo se anunciaran los resultados de la audición?

-Pronto –respondió Ino con una sonrisa socarrona al ver que el Uchiha no iba a responderle.

-No te lo pregunté a ti –contestó Sakura marcando su descontento hacia la rubia.

-Oh ya veo, es una lástima –comentó sembrando intriga en la ojijade.

-¿Por qué sería una lástima? –inquirió con aires de superioridad.

-Porque yo te hubiera anticipado que la nueva vocalista de Darkness es mujer y es de tercer año –jugó la Yamanaka provocando que los ojos de Sakura brillaran convencida de que había conseguido el lugar.

-Hump, era lógico, después de todo soy la mejor opción que tienen –habló soberbiamente.

-Oh lo siento, ¿te di una impresión equivocada? –Cuestionó Ino sonriente– yo me refería a Hyuga-, no ahora es Hinata-chan.

-¡¿La nueva?! –Fue el grito que la pelirosa soltó y al instante posicionó su mirada llena de odio sobre la mencionada– debe ser una broma.

-Para nada presidente, esperamos contar con tu agradable presencia en nuestros próximos conciertos –habló Ino quien parecía no querer dejar de alimentar el odio de la Haruno.

-Sasuke-kun –llamó indignada buscando que este desmintiera a la Yamanaka.

-Es verdad, Hyuga-chan es la nueva vocalista –afirmó secamente.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera hizo la audición! –argumentó molesta por la injusticia.

-Tal vez no en el teatro, pero encontramos en ella las cualidades que estábamos buscando –justificó Ino entre mentiras puesto que no tenía ni idea de lo que Hinata era capaz.

-¡¿Qué clase de artimañas hiciste?! –acusó moviendo a Ino para quedar frente a Hinata.

-Etto –masculló la ojiperla sin saber que decirle.

-Es suficiente Haruno –habló el Uchiha severamente poniéndose de pie– la decisión está tomada.

-¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! –cuestionó aún más molesta pero Sasuke la ignoró y así, sin más se retiró del salón.

Sakura estaba tan molesta que no podía contener su rabia. Así que de inmediato se dirigió al aula de quinto para encontrarse con Tayuya.

-Hisako-senpai, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó desde la puerta del salón atrayendo la atención de los presentes. Tayuya se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín seguida por la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme así frente a todos? –Cuestionó duramente la mayor –estás poniendo en riesgo el plan.

-Sobre eso quería hablarte, debemos ponerlo en marcha cuanto antes –opinó determinantemente– ¿conseguiste el número de celular?

-Su prima me lo dio pero me advirtió que lo llamara y que nunca lo viera en persona, ni a él ni a sus amigos, parecen ser bastante peligrosos –informó la mujer sin dejar de caminar.

-Entonces llámalo –apresuró Sakura.

-Ya lo hice, esta noche estarán allí –soltó victoriosa– ya les deje el dinero en el lugar acordado y no saben nuestros nombres así que estamos limpias.

-Perfecto, ya no soporto la actitud de Yamanaka, no sé quién se cree que es pero su nube esta por explotar –manifestó un poco más aliviada.

-Sabuko-chan lamentará el día en que decidió convencer a Nara para competir en mi contra –habló fríamente.

000000000

Esa noche Ino llegó puntual al lugar acordado, no había mucha gente en Pizza Hut por lo que no le resultó difícil localizar la mesa donde ya estaba aguardando la rubia quien le hacía ademanes con la mano para que la Sabuko la viera.

Procedió entonces con total tranquilidad a incorporarse a la mesa. Shikamaru y Chouji aún no llegaban, razón por la cual el nerviosismo le era ajeno a la estudiante de quinto.

-¿Cómo estas Temari-chan? –indagó amablemente la Yamanaka.

-Parecerte sincera me siento un poco extraña –respondió al analizar la situación.

-¿No te agrada reunirte con estudiantes de tercero? –preguntó sin intención de reprocharle nada.

-No, no es eso… –negó vagamente sin saber bien cómo explicarse– eso solo que…

Sin terminar la frase, la dama se silenció de repente al advertir la inminente entrada del Akimichi y su amigo, el Nara.

-Lamento el retraso –se disculpó Chouji.

-Lo dices como si alguna vez hubieran llegado a tiempo a alguna cena –habló Ino dejando en evidencia su característica impuntualidad –no quieran aparentar que son responsables solo porque Temari-chan nos acompaña –les ordenó con el dedo como una madre.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas –soltó desinteresadamente el azabache mientras se dejaba caer con pesadumbres en el asiento junto a Temari.

Chouji procedió a sentarse junto a Ino mientras planteaba esa duda que venía arrastrando desde hace tiempo– ¿Está bien que Ino-chan te llame "Temari-chan", Sabuko-sempai?

-Es una regla de Darkness –manifestó Temari con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Regla? ¿Tienen un reglamento? –indagó sorprendido el Nara.

-No creo que pueda llamarse reglamento puesto que esa es la única regla que tenemos –respondió levemente sin dar mayor detalle.

-No término de entender esta regla –manifestó el Akimichi y entonces Ino procedió a dar una clase magistral.

-La regla dice que una vez que eres miembro de Darkness, los demás integrantes pasaran a llamarte por tu nombre –enunció en primera instancia para luego desarrollar la fundamentación– una regla así cobra lógica si lo piensas, una banda debe estar perfectamente coordinada y para eso debes conocer a tus compañeros, el llamarnos por nuestros nombres como hacen los amigos lleva a que realmente seamos amigos.

-Vaya es un poco rebuscado –opinó Chouji quien mediante la explicación había obtenido nuevas dudas.

-En realidad es bastante efectivo y simple si lo piensas –difirió Shikamaru tomando la palabra– el hecho de que se llamen por sus nombres desde el comienzo puede ser un poco chocante al principio pero quita toda la tensión de establecer formalmente una amistad, ellos dan por sentado que son amigos.

-¿Incluso Uchiha-kun? –indagó sorprendido el robusto a lo que las damas rieron un poco.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas así Chouji? –inquirió la Yamanaka pensando que su amigo exageraba.

-Sasuke-kun, puede ser complicado y arrogante pero no por eso deja de ser nuestro amigo –afirmó la Sabuko cariñosamente.

-Oí que la chica nueva será la cantante de Darkness a partir de ahora –soltó con sutileza el Nara.

-Lo dices como si no fuera obvio que Chouji te contó –reveló Ino derrumbando la intensión de Shikamaru.

-Es impresionante lo enojada que estaba Haruno –recalcó Chouji– yo pensé que asesinaría a la pobre.

-No te confundas Chouji, Haruno no odia a Hyuga, me odia a mí por romperle su burbuja con Sasuke-kun una y otra vez –estableció la diferencia.

-De ser así ¿por qué sigues defendiendo a Sasuke frente a ella? –inquirió el Nara sin entender el porqué de tanta intromisión.

-Bueno eso es porque, como dijo Temari-chan, Sasuke puede ser arrogante y complicado pero sigue siendo nuestro amigo –habló y todo el mundo permaneció en silencio entendiendo el verdadero mensaje.

-Bueno ¿qué les parece si dejamos la cursilería de lado y ordenamos comida? –sugirió el Nara a modo de broma sobre lo de cursi.

-Me parece la mejor de las ideas amigo –respondió el Akimichi haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Una conversación pasajera renovó el ambiente hasta que la pizza llegó a la mesa, y en ese entonces la charla anterior se reanudó.

-Tengo un poco de curiosidad sobre esa regla –manifestó Shikamaru y luego procedió a plantearla– es bastante riesgosa puesto que expone a todo el grupo, si alguien se une a Darkness y luego deja la banda ya estaría autorizado para obviar terminologías que expresan respeto como "senpai", la persona que creó la regla debe ser bastante osada.

-¿Osada? Ja –se burló Temari para deshacerse de una calificativo tan poco abarcativo– ¡Kasumi estaba loca!, lo de la regla fue lo de menos. Desde que éramos pequeñas yo no hacía más que seguirla en cada idea delirante que tenía, siempre nos metía en problemas –anunció mientras mostraba algunas cicatrices menores en el codo y lugares similares.

Los alumnos de tercero se quedaron estupefactos al ver como la Sabuko hablaba de quien había sido su mejor amiga.

-Pero… si continuaba siguiéndola locura tras locura era porque jamás me he arrepentido del resultado de ninguna de esas aventuras –concluyó con cierta ternura en la voz logrando emocionar a la Yamanaka.

-Kasumi-chan tenía una voz tan particular que dudo vuelva a escuchar algo así –manifestó recordando momentos de diversión.

-Vaya parece que tenemos elecciones similares a la hora de cenar –manifestó una figura parada al lado de la mesa quien rápidamente fue receptor de todas las miradas.

-Akaru-kun… -murmuró Temari sorprendida de verlo allí. Shikamaru esbozó una mirada de desagrado.

-No me sorprende, a muchas personas les gusta la pizza –respondió el azabache desbaratando el argumento de entrada del pelirrojo quien solo optó por ignorarlo.

-Quizás podríamos volver otra vez, Sabuko-chan –invitó Sasori y sin darle pie a la rubia para que respondiera a su invitación anunció– volveré a mi mesa, mis amigos me esperan, buenas noches y que disfruten.

-Vaya Shikamaru él es mucho más amable que tú –calificó Ino con la intensión de fastidiar a su amigo.

-Hump, como si me importara –respondió él molesto.

-¿Saldrás con él Sabuko-senpai? –inquirió Chouji quien tomó la situación a la ligera, pero su pregunta captó toda la atención de Shikamaru quien hubiera matado por una respuesta.

-Bueno yo… -balbuceó un poco la rubia sintiéndose incomoda.

-Chouji-baka –exclamó Ino golpeando la nuca de su amigo y luego dio por concluida la cuestión con la siguiente pregunta– ¿no crees que esa es una pregunta muy personal?

-¡Oh gomen, Sabuko-senpai! –Se apresuró a disculparse y luego admitió– no quise incomodarte.

-No te preocupes, está bien –minimizó ella pero no por eso respondió la pregunta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

wow mi publico esta disminuyendo O.o

en fin...

Maziixd: aww yo sé *pats pats* pero si revivo a Itachi arruino el fic. Si Naruto ya apareció aunque solo fue mencionado levemente por Gaara. Saludos,


	16. Una venganza peligrosa (Parte II)

**CAPITULO DOBLE! Este capitulo se hizo largo pero no se puede separar y no quiero que pierdan el hilo de la cuestión así que lean los dos juntos, por favor!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**Una venganza peligrosa** (Parte II)

En ese momento cuatro individuos entraron en la pizzería y observaron a las rubias de manera excesiva. Este detalle no pasó de ser percibido por Shikamaru pero asumió que solo se trataba de unos depravados menores, simples mirones que luego irían a sus casas y evocarían el recuerdo para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Cuando se acomodaron en una mesa cercana, Shikamaru perdió el interés en ellos pero de reojo vio que a Sasori también le habían llamado la atención.

Tsk, ¿estas molesto porque un grupo de fracasado chequeó la mercancía de Temari? -pensó dirigiendo la pregunta al pelirrojo- deberías estar más molesto conmigo que estoy cenando con ella.

El asuntó finalizó allí y la cena continuó amenamente. Cuando terminaron salieron los cuatro juntos.

-Bueno, mañana hay que madrugar -exclamó Chouji sobándose la barriga.

-Te acompaño unas cuadras Temari-chan, tu casa queda de camino a la mía -sugirió la Yamanaka.

-Yo dormiré en lo de Chouji hoy pero si quieren las acompañamos -propuso el Nara notando que la noche estaba particularmente oscura ante la ausencia de luna y estrellas.

-No es necesario, son solo unas cuadras -negó la rubia quitándole importancia.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana chicas -se despidió el Akimichi y comenzó a caminar seguido prontamente por Shikamaru quien solo se demoró un momento al ver que los desagradables sujetos que había observado con anterioridad a las rubias ahora salían del lugar.

Shikamaru no percibió nada sospechoso en ese momento, un grupo de individuos se retiraba de un establecimiento después de haber consumido alimentos. Así que continuó caminando con su amigo.

00000000

Temari e Ino emprendieron el camino juntas entre comentarios y risas así que fue imperceptible para ellas el momento en que los cuatro jóvenes de instituto, que tan interesadamente las habían estado mirando toda la noche, las acorralaron en un callejón.

-Vaya… tenías razón, son más bonitas en persona –soltó el sujeto alto que se interpuso en el camino de las damas obligándolas a detenerse abruptamente y comenzar a retroceder despacio.

-¿Crees que nos delaten? –inquirió otro hombre de cabello castaño oscuro quien apareció detrás de ellas cerrando la vía de escape.

-No saben quiénes somos, además somos menores -respondió el tercero quien poseía una perversa sonrisa y un filoso cuchillo de cacería.

-¡Déjenos pasar! –ordenó la Sabuko de manera determinante sin ocultar su molestia mientras la Yamanaka se aferraba a ella por el brazo.

-Temari-chan –murmuró nerviosa ante las risas bajas pero confiadas de los individuos y, al ver que estaban acorraladas, supo que su suerte no mejoraría en el momento en que una puerta doble de chapa vieja y oxidada pero firme se abría para que el cuarto integrante hiciera su aparición.

-Por aquí señoritas –indicó el sujeto de manera socarrona mientras se hacía a un lado para que ellas ingresaran al galpón.

-Ni de broma entraremos allí –gritó Ino esperando que alguien de los alrededores la escuchara.

-Vaya la gatita tiene garras –opinó el castaño quien se colocó detrás de ella y procedió a estrujarle una nalga. La rubia saltó ante el contacto pero el sujeto rápidamente inmovilizó sus brazos para que no se retuerza. Una vez que la tuvo bajo control se acercó al oído de la dama y se relamió los labios antes de decirle– me agrada.

El resto de sus cómplices rieron mientras Temari se volteaba en un intento desesperado y casi natural por socorrer a su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el sujeto que había abierto la puerta se abalanzó contra ella estampándola contra la pared contraria al depósito del cual había salido. Una vez que el cuerpo de la Sabuko golpeó el paredón, el sujeto aprovechó para tomarla por los brazos y lamer su mejilla.

-Sabe a virgen –manifestó provocando que sus compañeros se excitaran por sobre manera.

-¡Ya suéltame! –gritó desesperada Temari pero el individuo no parecía tener intensiones de hacer caso.

-¡Detente! –ordenó Ino indignada pero en lugar de eso los maleantes decidieron que sería mejor llevarlas dentro del depósito donde podrían hacer de las suyas, después de todo no había testigos de su crimen o eso pensaron. A decir verdad estaban en lo cierto, no había habido testigos humanos de sus acciones solo un gato, una gato demonio.

Una vez adentro de lo que parecía ser el depósito de un almacén, los depravados se sintieron más libres. Las antiguas paredes de concreto no dejarían que ningún sonido escapara del lugar y bajo este panorama sombrío las damas comprendieron a la perfección que era lo que les iba a suceder.

El más alto de ellos se colocó frente a Temari, quien era sostenida por uno de sus colegas, y sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a manosear deliberadamente sus senos. Los gritos histéricos de la dama parecían excitarlo más y su compañero no perdió oportunidad de apoyar su firme bulto en la cola de la Sabuko.

Esto habría configurado una escena angustiosa para la Yamanaka, pero no tuvo tiempo de tal sentimiento por el prójimo ya que ella misma se encontraba en una situación sumamente frustrante y sus propios gritos no dejaban que los de Temari llegaran con claridad a sus oídos. El hombre que la había reducido anteriormente ahora la tumbó contra el suelo y su camarada le facilitó una soga con la cual ató las muñecas de la dama y luego se alejó de ellos para hacer lo mismo con Temari.

-Que lindas tetas tienes ahí –alabó groseramente el estudiante que pasó de inmovilizar a Temari rasgar su blusa y brasier para adquirir una mejor vista. Acto seguido, colocó su inmundo rostro entre los senos de la dama y con las manos comenzó a ejercer presión de modo que estos rodearan su cara.

-Bragas negras ¿eh? –Destacó el castaño quien se encontraba fascinado ante la Yamanaka– ¿eres un poco traviesa verdad? –cuestionó lujuriosamente mientras acariciaba con devoción las redondas nalgas de la rubia para llegar a su zona más íntima.

Quienes reprimían a la Yamanaka se bajaron levemente los pantalones, lo suficiente como para extraer de sus boxers sus miembros erguidos con el único propósito de arrebatar tanto la virginidad como la dignidad de las damas.

-Vamos nosotros primero –anunció el castaño como si de un trabajo se tratase y procedió a posicionándose de tal manera que quedó sobre Ino para luego, sin delicadeza alguna, comenzar a frotar su miembro desnudo por la zona de las bragas que cubría la vagina de la rubia.

-Lo haces como los maricones –se burló el otro quien se dirigió hacia donde Temari estaba y procedió a frotar su pene erecto entre los senos de la estudiante.

Era tal el griterío de las chicas que los maleantes no escucharon que la puerta de chapa llevaba retumbando un bueno rato. De haber estado en silencio habrían notado que ésta estaba siendo pateada furicamente.

-Bueno señores, a lo que vinimos –ordenó el líder de perturbadora sonrisa dictaminando la penetración inmediata pero, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese consumar el acto, la maltratada puerta se abrió de par en par.

Todas las miradas se centraron en la entrada y por un momento los depravados se sintieron amenazados pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo se trataba de una estudiante se relajaron y rieron un poco por el susto que se habían llevado.

-¡Corre Hyuga-chan! –ordenó Temari pero en su lugar la peliazul no pudo hacer más que dar dos pasos al frente orientados por la inercia, estaba tan sorprendida.

-Hola muñeca, parece que te quieres unir a la fiesta –habló el más alto de ellos.

El rostro de Hinata al observar el panorama era trágico, no podía creer que alguien fuese tan perverso de hacerle eso a un par de chicas, pero la tragedia y sorpresa abandonaron rápidamente su rostro. Una ira infinita era lo único que expresaba ahora, estaba tan molesta e indignada que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

-Ustedes –murmuró imperceptiblemente mientras cerraba con fuerza el puño.

"Temari y otra mejer están en problemas" había sido la información proporcionada por Shukaku y la respuesta de Hinata no había sido otra más que tomar apresuradamente la espada de bambú de su armario y ordenarle al gato que la guiara. Pero ni en el más retorcido de sus sueños se imaginaba encontrarse en una situación así. La ropa de las rubias estaba desgarrada y sucia, y parecía ser que las habían golpeado para someterlas. Los ojos de Hinata ya no mostraban brillo alguno y dudo sinceramente que alguna vez haya estado más molesta en toda su vida.

-Levántate los pantalones antes de que te corte lo que te cuelga –fueron las osadas palabras que con calma salieron de la boca de Hyuga.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar, los sujetos se veían confiados. ¿Qué podría hacer una pequeña estudiante contra cuatro hombres?

-¡Huye Hinata! –fue la orden de Ino pero la peliazul seguía avanzando mientras de una funda retiraba su espada de bambú.

-¿Es una broma? –se burló uno de ellos quien se acercaba despreocupadamente a la estudiante con la intensión de apresarla– ¿nos amenazas con un trozo de madera?

El movimiento de Hinata fue tan veloz que incluso ella se sorprendió, aunque pronto le encontró la lógica. El traje de kendo pesa cinco kilos y ahora ella se movía sin esa carga. El golpe le entró de lleno en la mandíbula desviándola y provocando que varios dientes volaran.

-Los pantalones –repitió fríamente la Hyuga como si lo anterior nunca hubiera sucedido, provocando tal sorpresa en los presentes que de no ser por los gritos de dolor que el ahora deforme sujeto daba, el silencio del lugar habría sido comparable al de un cementerio.

-¡Maldita! –exclamó otro sujeto que uniéndose a la marcha con su camarada se largaron a la lucha. Hinata esquivó al primero agachándose más de lo necesario para golpear firmemente los tobillos del segundo produciendo una ruptura, se volteó e incorporó para volver a encarar al primero quien ya había retomado el curso. El golpe fue en el hombro y su potencia fue tal que logró dislocarlo al instante.

Con sus amigos vencidos uno esperaría que el sujeto restante mostrara cierto temor o rogara por su vida pero al contrario de esto, su sonrisa estaba más amplia que nunca y no ocultó el cuchillo que usaría como arma.

-Eres una zorra astuta –opinó sin perder la calma– pero... no eres la primer persona que practica kendo.

Hinata no le respondió, solo se colocó en posición defensiva. Ante una persona tan desquiciada lo mejor era esperar su ataque y contraatacar.

00000000000000

-El viaje de estudios se acerca, un día sin clases me vendrá bien –comentó el Akimichi– solo lamento que este será el primer viaje en que no vendrás con nosotros.

-No te deprimas ahora Chouji –solicitó el azabache– aún podemos hacer planes para reunirnos cuando vuelvan.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru, no estoy triste –afirmó mientras sonreía– eres tu quien se ve preocupado...

-Es solo qué... –habló mientras sacaba conclusiones.

¡Esos sujetos siguieron la ruta de las chicas! –dedujo finalmente y sin dar explicaciones volvió corriendo por el camino transitado para encontrarse con las damas mientras rogaba que ese mal presentimiento que si pecho guardaba fuese solo paranoia.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que delante de él distinguió una figura conocida. Apuró la marcha para ponerse a su lado y entonces lo reconoció.

-¿Tú? –habló Shikamaru sorprendido de ver a Sasori corriendo en la misma dirección que él.

-Me parecieron muy sospechosos esos sujetos que salieron detrás de Sabuko-chan –informó y prontamente escucharon gritos provenir de un lugar cercano.

-¡Es por ahí!

-¡Sí!

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con tres hombres gravemente heridos y tirados en el suelo, una estudiante de su colegio peleando con otro y con las rubias prácticamente desnudas.

-Es no puede... ser –dijo Shikamaru totalmente ido.

Esas palabras desconcentraron a Hinata, quien por un momento quien temió por la intromisión de un quinto integrante, y al desviar la mirada por un momento para confirmar el agresor logró hacer un corte en su mejilla.

¿En la mejilla? ¿En serio? –cuestionó mentalmente la Hyuga y luego opinó en silencio– que cliché.

Pronto se recuperó, estaba llena de energía y solo quería acabar con todo, quería descargar toda su ira en el sujeto. Y pateando el estómago del individuo logró no solo que este bajara la guardia sino que lo alejó a una distancia suficiente como para dar un pequeño salto y rodar sobre su espalda para terminar detrás de él y de un fuerte golpe en el fémur lo obligó a inclinarse.

-No seas soberbio, que me especialice en el kendo no significa que no sea buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo –le dijo suavemente pero con marcado desprecio en la mirada y terminó por patearle la frente para que cayera hacia atrás.

-¡Sabuko-chan! –exclamó Sasori quien corrió hacia donde la mencionada estaba y se inclinó frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

-¡Ino! –Imitó el Nara la actitud de Akaru sin darse cuenta– ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Shikamaru –balbució la Yamanaka cubriéndose el busto con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo para ahogar su desesperado llanto.

-Ten ponte esto –ofreció Sasori a Temari entregándole su saco para que se cubriera y solo en este punto Shikamaru volteó a ver que la rubia estaba siendo contenida por el pelirrojo. Sin decirle nada, entregó su abrigo a Ino y se retiró un momento para hablar con la Hyuga quien observaba la situación desde una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –se escuchó y todos voltearon para ver la entrada, Chouji había llegado y, a pesar de estar agitado por el trote que traía, rápidamente olvido el cansancio ante la escena.

Ino se calmó un poco y, aunque de manera entrecortada, comenzó a relatar lo sucedido– nos emboscaron en el callejón...

Temari no podía contener las lágrimas pero no decía nada y eso preocupaba de sobbremanera tanto a Shikamaru como a Sasori.

-Uno de ellos tenía un cuchillo... nos obligaron a entrar aquí –continuó cada vez más angustiada.

-Ino-chan... –masculló el Akimichi lleno de impotencia.

-Nos manosearon... querían... –pero no se atrevió a decirlo, y aunque hubiera querido su angustia no le permitía pronuncia esa palabra en ese momento.

-Pero… antes de que lo lograran Hinata-chan apareció –relató con una pequeña sonrisa levantando la vista para ver a la mencionada.

-¿Tú los detuviste sola? –cuestionó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Fui capitana del equipo de kendo en todos mis colegios anteriores –respondió ella y de repente todo tuvo lógica para todos menos para el Nara.

-¿Y sales a patrullar sola de noche con el uniforme del colegio tu espada de bambú? –inquirió Shikamaru sintiendo que había algo que no cerraba.

-Aún estaba haciendo mis deberes escolares –justificó sobre su atuendo.

-Entonces cómo es que supiste… –cuestionó Akaru.

-No me lo van a creer pero, quien me guio hasta aquí fue... –comenzó a explicar Hinata y entonces el mismísimo gato demonio ingresó al galpón para correr directamente hasta donde la Sabuko estaba y proceder a sentarse en su falda.

-Shukaku –masculló la Sabuko por primera vez desde el incidente abrazando al gato con fuerza y luego le dirigió una leve mirada a la peliazul para decirle– arigato.

-De cualquier manera debemos llamar a la policía –sugirió el pelirrojo.

-¡No! –Refutó Ino de inmediato– no puedo dejar nadie lo sepa.

-¡¿Pero vas a dejar que estos tipos se salgan con la suya?! –cuestionó Sasori, furioso por la agresión que Temari había tenido que sufrir y la propuesta de dejar que el hecho quedara impune.

-Ino-chan –susurró Chouji como rendido a la situación, tanto él como Shikamaru sabían bien el porqué.

-Hacer o no la denuncia es decisión de ellas, senpai –habló con calma Hinata– además… –dijo observándolas– aún están bastante alteradas como para pensar en eso.

-¡Pero…! –intentó explicar Sasori pero la Sabuko lo interrumpió. Al Nara comenzaba a desgarrársele el corazón a medida que la conversación de esos dos excedía el trato cordial de compañeros de clases.

-Akaru-kun –llamó con voz tierna la rubia sin despegar la vista de Shukaku– arigato pero quiero irme a casa ahora.

La mirada de Sasori pasó de iracunda a compasiva y suavemente le cuestionó– ¿estás segura? –Ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces él se puso de pie– te acompaño a tu casa entonces.

-No, yo lo haré –habló Hinata al notar que si había algo que las damas querían era un momento de paz sin que nadie les cuestionara nada.

-¿Y si hay más sujetos como esos? –cuestionó el Akimichi.

-Hyuga-chan venció fácilmente a estos, creo que Temari-chan estará en buenas manos –opinó Shikamaru con cierta tristeza en la voz por no haber sido capaz de proteger o contener a Temari en ningún sentido.

-Ino-chan, tengo entendido que tu familia es muy estricta –recordó la Sabuko y luego invitó– ¿no preferirías quedarte en mi casa esta noche? Si llegas con ese ojo rojo seguro que se preocuparan.

-Hai, arigato Temari-chan –accedió la Yamanaka poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-Vamos entonces –habló la ojiperla y con marcada preocupación todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

-Eres notablemente buena con la espada –observó la Yamanaka cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar.

-Tuve una buena maestra –fue la respuesta que la Hyuga le brindo acompañada de una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir en mi casa Hyuga-chan? –invitó la Sabuko de repente una vez que se detuvieron en la puerta de su casa– es decir, si quieres podríamos…

-Por favor, quédate esta noche con nosotras -solicitó encarecidamente la Yamanaka tomando el brazo de su compañera.

-Oh... bueno supongo que esta bien -respondió ella teniendo en cuenta el mal momento que habían pasado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

No soy muy buena artista pero... .net /fs70/f/2013/288/1/f/hina_chan_by_


End file.
